


Хроники Эру. Тень

by Lozelb



Series: Хроники Эру [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Don't copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 44,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozelb/pseuds/Lozelb
Summary: Продолжение "Хроники Эру. Особенный".





	1. ПТСР

_11 - 23-ий день двенадцатого менсума_

 

Учитывая повреждения поправляюсь быстро. Через пару дней Дэус снимает бинты. Раньше впал бы в отчаяние при виде сетки глубоких и мелких шрамов, что теперь узором тянутся по всему телу, исключая лицо. Сейчас же... Никаких эмоций. После пережитого они кажутся мелочью, ерундой. Жив — хорошо. Не в лаборатории — отлично. И если тело восстанавливается быстро, то вот с головой… Картины пережитого ада постоянно встают перед глазами, как во сне, так и наяву. Постоянно снятся кошмары, в которых ученые проводят надо мной все более безумные эксперименты. Эти сны крайне реалистичны. Кажется, сошел с ума. А еще паранойя — чудится, будто в любую минуту ворвутся представители клана Витаэ и снова упекут в лабораторию, продолжат свои исследования. Этот навязчивый страх отступает только тогда, когда появляется Дэус. Только в те минуты, когда он рядом, отпускает. Поэтому дорожу каждой минутой пребывания рядом с ним и скрываю от него… Всё. И паранойю, и кошмары, и галлюцинации. У него есть обязанности — он не может находиться рядом постоянно.

А еще, когда я один, кажется, будто вот-вот снова совершит какую-нибудь пакость — подставит (и зачем я этим?), пара снова поверит в сфабрикованные улики, и все повторится. В эти минуты он воспринимается врагом, от которого нужно держаться как можно дальше. Второй, конечно, “вправляет мозг”, но зачастую разыгравшиеся параноидальные фантазии сильнее его доводов. И как только пара переступает порог спальни, прижимает к себе, заглядывает в глаза, навязчивые страхи тут же испаряются. Поэтому снова и снова задаюсь вопросом: где плод негативного воображения, а где реальность? Дурные мысли, связанные с первой парой — это голос интуиции (что-то где-то опять затевается), или паранойя? Но ответа на этот вопрос нет. Чувствую себя запутавшейся жертвой, случайно попавшей в тонкую, хитросплетенную паутину. С одной стороны, нет никаких гарантий того, что Дэус не повторит тех своих действий, не откажется от меня снова по какой-либо причине, с другой стороны, не могу не замечать, как терпелив, нежен и ласков со мной. И, конечно, помню, что именно он спас мне жизнь. За это я обязан ему.

Так проходит еще какое-то время. Добровольно запираюсь в спальне, не в состоянии преодолеть съедающего страха — есть еще и отец пары. А он пугает еще больше Витаэ — как к себе домой пришел в дом Дэуса, и ни охрана, ни Сейн Джи не смогли его остановить.

Слава Создателю, первая пара терпит мое странное поведение и ничего не говорит по этому поводу. Очень часто ловлю на себе его обеспокоенный, наполненный тревогой взгляд. Но никто из нас не начинает разговора по поводу того, что со мной творится. Я молчу, потому что понимаю, мои проблемы — это мои проблемы. Почему молчит Дэус — неизвестно. Возможно, в силу своего характера. Он всегда был молчуном, человеком действия.

Чтобы как-то отвлечь себя, пытаюсь привыкнуть к своему новому зрению и веду длинные беседы со своим Хранителем при помощи подарка Дэуса — нового коммуникатора, новой редкой и невероятно дорогостоящей модели. Она разрабатывалась специально для слепых. Устройство реагирует на голос, а также аудиально озвучивает все сообщения, звонки и прочее. Пусть я и вижу, но читать и писать на электронных устройствах не могу.

Очень часто думаю об Урлыке и вспоминаю Сшайсе. Насчет первого — боюсь расспросить о нем Дэуса. Знаю, неизвестность лучше, чем знание о том, что любимец мертв. Я надеюсь, что он поправится и день ото дня жду, когда же он заговорит со мной. Но этого не происходит. Что касается Сшайсе, не имею представления, где он и что с ним. Ищет ли он меня, или, наоборот, считает мертвым или вообще забыл. Да и нужен ли я ему такой? Ведь сейчас я ни на что не годная обуза. И Дэус... Он никогда не примет Сшайсе, а, возможно, даже и откажется от меня, узнав о том, что я не только связал свою судьбу с еще одним одисом, а и успел понести от него. Хотя, если поразмыслить, мы с Дэусом в личном стоим друг друга — оба хороши.

Джи Эл рассказывает о том, что, оказывается, Дэус в курсе существования и устройства Эллады. По словам Хранителя, первая пара очень спокойно воспринял новость, что теперь я, практически омега. Джи Эл также сообщает, что когда в разговоре, состоявшемся между ним и Дэусом, всплыла эта информация, Хранитель заметил проблеск радости на лице старшего. Это заинтересовывает: почему Дэуса радует факт моего изменения? Второй выстраивает длинный монолог-предположение и советует поговорить с Дэусом по этому поводу. Но я до сих пор этого так и не сделал.

И, конечно, благодарен Джи Элу, что он не рассказал первой паре о том, что я успел обзавестись еще одним супругом. Когда интересуюсь: почему не сделал этого, он отвечает, что моя личная жизнь — мое дело. Джи Эл имеет право вмешиваться только в том случае, если есть угроза жизни. Узнав эту информацию не могу сдержать вздох облегчения, лучше Дэусу и дальше не знать, что у меня есть еще одна пара.

Также вспоминаю брата, Лоэ, Лейкона и других друзей, понимая, что пока не готов связаться с ними.

Так проходит день за днем. На самом деле все однообразно.

Обычно резко просыпаюсь в холодном поту — очередной кошмар. Затем, некоторое время нежусь в объятиях Дэуса, вдыхаю его аромат, наслаждаюсь его прикосновениями… На прикосновениях все и заканчивается, хотя я очень даже “за” пойти дальше. Возможно, секс отвлек бы, позволил забыться, скорее вернул в норму, но я не настаиваю, ожидая, когда он сделает первый шаг. Знаю, что он по-прежнему, несмотря на уродующие тело глубокие и не очень шрамы, хочет меня. Но почему-то медлит, а я в свою очередь жду.

Потом мы завтракаем в спальне. Никто, кроме Дэуса, не заходит сюда.

Далее, он моет меня и втирает в тело ароматно пахнущий лосьон, а после, аккуратно выставив из ванной, приводит себя в порядок.

Самое тяжелое время — это часы между завтраком, обедом и ужином — я один. 

Вечером Дэус снова со мной. Устроившись на небольшом низком диване или на подушках, он занимается делами, уткнувшись в планшет. Перед сном снова душ, а потом он втирает в кожу другой состав. Но однажды все меняется.

В один из дней, за ужином Дэус сообщает:

— Я уезжаю на два дня.

Вилка сама собой выскальзывает из внезапно ослабевших пальцев, а паранойя занимает центральное место. Куда? Зачем? Может, ему надоело со мной возиться, и он поехал договариваться с лечебницей для душевнобольных?

Чтобы отвлечься и найти способ справится с паническими атаками и преследующими кошмарами, стал читать литературу касаемо моего психологического состояния (в Инфо Сети можно найти практически все). Удалось выяснить, то, что со мной происходит, называется «посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство», сокращенно — ПТСР. По симптомам похоже на него. Оно лечится исключительно в клиниках для душевнобольных, в Набейе.

“Если бы наша пара хотел отправить нас туда, то мы давно были бы уже там”.

Логичный довод, но не срабатывает.

Дэус придвигается ближе и заглядывает в глаза.

— Аэль, посмотри на меня, — просит он мягким голосом. — Ты здесь в полной безопасности. Сейн Джи в твоем распоряжении, он выполнит любое твое желание. Дом под охраной. Тебе нечего бояться. 

Сделав глубокий вздох, выдавив улыбку, киваю, стараясь показать, что все хорошо, на самом деле это не так. Опыт показывает, если Дэуса рядом нет, со мной может произойти все, что угодно.

Тяжело вздохнув и покачав головой, д’е Море кончиками пальцев проводит по моей щеке, от чего начинаю млеть. Наслаждаюсь его обворожительным, гипнотизирующим запахом и, прикрыв глаза, стараюсь запомнить, впитать легкую, ни к чему не обязывающую ласку.

— Ты в любой момент можешь связаться со мной, — тихим, мягким голосом продолжает успокаивать он, но это не помогает.

Снова согласно киваю, понимая, что не имею права просить его остаться рядом. Я не могу его привязать к себе. У него есть работа и важные, неотложные дела. Он и так проводит со мной очень много времени. Как я могу требовать большего?

На этом наш разговор, заканчивается. С трудом запихнув в себя остатки ужина — аппетит пропадает после этой новости, позволяю отвести себя в ванную, помыть и натереть ароматно пахнущей жидкостью. После, подхватив на руки, Дэус устраивает меня на кровати и заворачивает в одеяло.

Приняв душ, пара ложится рядом и, забравшись под одеяло, притягивает к себе. Чтобы лишний раз не тревожить Дэуса, делаю вид, что сплю. На самом же деле вступаю в активный диалог со Вторым и Третьим. Хорошо, что они есть.

***

Снова снится сюрреалистичный кошмар. Снова просыпаюсь в холодном поту, с замершим криком на губах, а из глаз текут слезы. Но на этот раз рядом нет Дэуса, который бы успокоил и заставил забыться. Впервые с момента возвращения, просыпаюсь один. Дэус уехал.

Вспоминая уроки прошлого, отлично научившие, что только рядом с ним я в безопасности, начинаю ощущать сильнейшую тревогу и страх.

Долгое время лежу под одеялом, не в состоянии выбраться из-под него, боясь сделать лишнее движение. Воображение рисует разнообразные картины. Представляется, как отец Дэуса, обездвижив Сейн Джи тем прибором, входит в спальню и отдает кричащего и сопротивляющегося меня в руки ученых клана Витаэ. 

Как только благодаря Второму удается прогнать прочь эту картину, тут же возникает следующая. Теперь фантазия рисует Гаюса. Вот он под совершенно мирным и невинным предлогом приходит в гости к Дэусу (племянник ведь), вот оказывается здесь и со всей жестокостью, а ее у него через край, начинает пытать. И, как и в прошлый раз, его некому остановить. После, мое изувеченное тело отправляют в больницу, откуда меня забирают ученые из клана Витаэ.

Каждый подобный кошмар, навеянный воображением, заканчивается одинаково: я оказываюсь в лаборатории.

“Пора заканчивать это фантазирование”.

Второй прав, но ничего не могу с собой поделать, оно само.

“Бездействие - тоже действие. Но в данном случае, оно усугубляет наше психологическое состояние”.

Слова Третьего служат неожиданным толчком. Заставляю себя зажмуриться, взяться за край одеяла и откинуть его. Приняв сидячее положение, открываю глаза и быстрым взглядом окидываю спальню. Вздыхаю с облегчением. Все по прежнему. Подушки, ковры, гобелены на стенах, низкие диваны и столики. Я один. Нет ни отца Дэуса, ни ученых-целителей, ни Гаюса. Я однозначно схожу с ума. Третий прав. Бездействие только все усугубляет. Сколько это все вообще может продолжаться? Когда-нибудь эти кошмары закончатся или так и будут преследовать дальше?

“Сейчас нам нужно место, где мы бы чувствовали себя в безопасности и предмет, вызывающий приятные ассоциации”.

Где это место?

“Его нужно найти.”

“Поэтому сделай хотя бы что-нибудь. Прими душ, займись травмами. Шрамы нужно смазать. Бездействие делает хуже. И хочу напомнить, что нас ожидают полугодовые экзамены”.

Услужливая память мгновенно напоминает фразу отца Дэуса: «...дженуи должен приносить пользу...». Сейчас ощущаю себя бесполезным, беспомощным, изуродованным, сходящим с ума овощем. Неудивительно, что Дэус не прикасается ко мне. Должно быть, я не вызываю у него ничего, кроме жалости. А возбуждение, наверняка, от длительного воздержания и реакции на феромоны.

“Если мы продолжим в том же духе, то твое предположение станет реальностью”.

Второй и Третий несомненно правы. Прислушавшись к их советам, несмотря на навязчивый страх и ужасающие картины, то и дело вторгающиеся в сознание, для начала решаю произвести самые необходимые действия: принять душ и растереть тело лосьоном.

Встав с кровати, постоянно оглядываясь то на дверь, то на зашторенное окно, ожидая, что в спальню с минуты на минуту кто-нибудь ворвется, подхожу к шкафу и, отодвинув дверцу, смотрю на полочку, когда-то отведенную Дэусом для меня.

До этого момента этого еще не делал, не подходил к шкафу, боясь вызвать дополнительные негативные воспоминания, совершенно забыв о том, что не все вещи напоминают о чем-то плохом, есть и те, которые вызывают приятные эмоции. К ним относится старая одежда, которую носил в Эджентисе и первое время в Алториесе. Ее буквально унюхиваю.

Обоняние стало настолько чувствительным, что каждый предмет теперь имеет свой индивидуальный запах. Например, первую пару обоняю практически сразу, как только он входит в дом.

Устроившись на полу и выудив с нижней полки старую, поношенную, но чистую одежду, утыкаюсь в нее лицом и долгое время снова и снова вдыхаю ее запах, чувствуя, как страх, паника, навязчивые и, зачастую, слишком реалистичные кошмарные образы отступают далеко на задний план. Именно поэтому, приняв душ, решаю одеться именно в эти вещи.

Отложив их, продолжаю исследовать полки. На одной из них обнаруживаю сломанный и выброшенный, а впоследствии кем-то найденный и починенный планшет отца с видеозаписью. Как он здесь оказался, и что здесь делает? Но не успеваю даже начать размышлять по этому поводу, как память вновь подкидывает воспоминания о пьяном Дэусе, сидящем за баром в помятой одежде с полупустым стаканом виски. Отлично помню шок, который испытал, когда увидел рядом со стаканом этот самый планшет с замершим изображением отца. Эти воспоминания пробуждают новый приступ боли и паники. Они очередной раз напоминают о предательстве Пары... И внезапная ярость. Беру планшет и хочу снова бросить его, чтобы таким образом стереть, избавиться от воспоминаний, но останавливаюсь. На этом планшете есть единственное сохранившееся видеоизображение папы-дженуи. На нем он как живой. Прижимаю устройство к себе, чувствуя, как на глазах сами собой наворачиваются слезы. Нет, уничтожить его было бы кощунством.

Боясь найти на полках еще какие-нибудь предметы, которые могут расстроить, устремляюсь в ванную, взяв свою старую одежду и планшет. Может вода приведет в чувство?

Как только оказываюсь в ванной и закрываю дверь, мгновенно накатывает умиротворение. Страхи и параноидальные фантазии исчезают. Не помню, когда еще чувствовал себя настолько же хорошо. Кажется, это было так давно, как будто в прошлой жизни и вовсе не со мной.

Набрав в ванную воды ровно столько, чтобы она укрывала по плечи, когда в ней сижу (все же она невероятно глубока), повесив на бортик взятое из шкафа полотенце, пододвинув небольшой столик и положив на него папин планшет, снимаю пижаму и залезаю в теплую воду. Жжение из наиболее глубоких шрамов, оставленных кислотой тут же дает о себе знать. Но оно быстро проходит. Вытерев руки, беру устройство и начинаю снова и снова просматривать видеозапись, сделанную отцом, до тех пор, пока каждое слово навсегда не врезается в память. Собственно, несмотря на то, что видео вызывает противоречивые эмоции, оно окончательно успокаивает. Глаза начинают закрываться. Решив понежиться еще чуть-чуть в постепенно остывающей воде, откладываю планшет на столик и прикрываю глаза. Вспоминается Катрен. Кажется, я снова в своей камере, слушаю его голос. Интересно, удалось ли ему выбраться? Жив ли он? Если бы я только не был без сознания, когда за мной пришел Дэус, обязательно бы попросил пару освободить его.

Отказываюсь верить в то, что сосед мертв. Он не мог умереть. Если ему удалось протянуть столько времени в этом аду, то, наверняка, он нашел способ выбраться оттуда. Именно с такими мыслями, незаметно для себя, проваливаюсь в глубокий сон. И на этот раз ничего не снится.

***

_23 - 26-ый день двенадцатого менсума_

Будит Сейн Джи:

— Исса Аштари, просыпайся. Вода давно остыла. Мы с Джи Элом переживаем за тебя. 

Открываю глаза, ощущая, что порядком замерз. Зато, впервые за долгое время, чувствую себя хорошо отдохнувшим. Зевнув, слегка дрожа от холода — вода и правда ниже температуры тела, выбираюсь из ванной. Насухо вытеревшись полотенцем и натерев тело «утренним» лосьоном, надеваю старую одежду. Выпустив воду из ванны и умывшись, удивляясь своему, на редкость хорошему психологическому состоянию, размышляю: чем бы заняться? Вспомнив совет Второго — взяться за учебу — необходимо наверстать упущенное, вдруг допустят до экзаменов, выхожу в спальню, чтобы через коммуникатор выйти в информационную сеть и, при помощи Джи Эла, углубиться в учебный процесс.

Как только оказываюсь в спальне, снова начинает мерещиться всякое. Потому хватаю лежащий на журнальном столике коммуникатор и пулей мчусь обратно в ванную. Плотно закрыв за собой дверь, прислоняюсь к ней спиной, чувствуя, как умиротворение вновь прогоняет страхи. Да что со мной происходит?

“Это называется «Стрессовым посттравматическим расстройством». Любое, даже незначительное событие, предмет или человек, который тем или иным образом связан с ужасом, который нам довелось пережить, пробуждает в нас навязчивые страхи.”

Но в спальне со мной никогда ничего плохого не происходило.

“А отец Дэуса, сумевший проникнуть в дом без ведома нашей пары, или ты забыл об этом? Вероятно, этот факт и является «спусковым крючком», который способствует панической атаке.”

И что же делать?

На этот раз голос молчит, скорее всего тоже не зная ответа.

Произвожу еще несколько попыток покинуть ванну и обустроиться в спальне, но они приводят к тому же результату — снова оказываюсь в ванной, дрожащий от ужаса и вздыхающий с облегчением, как только дверь плотно закрывается. Решив, что пока Дэус отсутствует, лучше побыть здесь. Прошу Сейн Джи перенести в ванную подушку.

Хранитель тут же выполняет просьбу. 

Устроившись и включив коммуникатор, приступаю к изучению учебного материала.

***

Так и провожу остаток этого дня, а также весь следующий. Через информационную сеть Джи Элу удается проникнуть в базу данных университета и узнать о том, что нужно знать, чтобы сдать экзамены и зачеты. О том, что мне еще предстоит восстанавливаться в учебном заведении стараюсь не думать, поскольку не имею ни малейшего понятия, как вообще добраться до Алториеса — даже нахождение в спальне вызывает неконтролируемую волну ужаса.

Образовательный процесс происходит достаточно просто: держа связь со мной через коммуникатор, Джи Эл надиктовывает взятую из сети информацию, а я ее кратко конспектирую на самых обычных листах бумаги. Благодаря изменившемуся зрению, они кажутся не белыми, как раньше, а темно-серыми, практически черными. Буквы же, наоборот, выделяются белым цветом. При этом, чем сильнее давлю ручкой на бумагу, тем отчетливей вижу текст. На то, чтобы приноровиться писать и не рвать бумагу, уходит еще какой-то период времени. Но я терпеливо осваиваю эту методику, понимая, что другого выхода нет.

Благодаря необходимым вещам, которые по моей просьбе Сейн Джи перемещает в ванную, за два дня она превращается в обычную комнату. Я там делаю абсолютно все: ем, сплю, читаю, пишу. Хранитель Дэуса перемещает в нее матрац, постельное белье, одеяло и подушку. Соорудив непосредственно в самой ванне постель, сплю на удивление хорошо. Также, кроме необходимых вещей, появляется журнальный столик с большим количеством канцелярских принадлежностей. Стараясь не думать о своем добровольном заточении, наконец, начинаю чувствовать себя вполне счастливым. Но связаться с братом, Лоэ, Рокхейном, Лейконом и другими, все же не решаюсь.

***

На третье утро просыпаюсь, ощущая чье-то присутствие. Тут же паникую. Неужели им удалось проникнуть и сюда. Здесь же было безопасно.

“Если рассуждать, подчиняясь твоей параноидальной логике, не имеющей к реальности совершенно никакого отношения, то ни в одном уголке мира не сыщется места, где мы были бы в полной безопасности.”

Сознание, за долю секунды успевшее наполнится страхом, пропускает мимо слова Второго о паранойе и реальности, зато окончание фразы хорошо откладывается в голове.

Не успев ни открыть глаза, ни принюхаться, действую весьма оперативно: выхватив из-под подушки столовый нож, спрятанный под ней для собственного спокойствия, резко сажусь и открываю глаза в поисках постороннего враждебного субъекта. Не думая, тут же набрасываюсь на высокого мужчину, сидящего на табурете около ванны.

Чтобы чувствовал себя спокойней, Третий с Джи Элом научили нескольким приемам самообороны. Раз за разом заставляли повторять элементы. Одним из них я воспользовался сейчас. 

Но ни полученные знания, ни тренировки не помогают нанести мгновенного удара и застать неприятеля врасплох.

В краткое мгновение руку перехватывают весьма сильным и болезненным захватом. Нож выскальзывает из ослабевших пальцев и оказывается в руках противника. Захват настолько крепкий, что аж слезы на глазах. Замираю, чувствуя, как по телу проходит предательская дрожь, вызванная ужасом того, что страхи все же осуществились — за мной пришли. Одновременно с этим в нос ударяет знакомый запах и тогда доходит, что это первая пара — Дэус д'е Море, а значит, все хорошо. Расслабляюсь. Выдыхаю. 

— Не пугай меня так больше, — тихо прошу Дэуса, приходя в себя.

Вместо ответа, он кладет нож на стоящий рядом столик и, взяв в ладони мою руку, скользя кончиками пальцев по ней, начинает покрывать ее дорожкой мелких поцелуев. Он проходится губами и языком по сетке мелких шрамов. Особое внимание уделяет особо пострадавшему месту. Вероятно, на нем через какое-то время проявится синяк, но сейчас меня это совершенно не волнует. Прикрыв глаза, наслаждаюсь этой лаской и даже возбуждаюсь. А через мгновение все заканчивается. Отпустив мою руку, рвано дыша, Дэус отстраняется. Какое-то время смотрим друг на друга. Пытаюсь сфокусировать потоки сонарного зрения на лице пары, сожалея, что не могу, как раньше разглядеть эмоции, которые научился читать в его глазах.

— Ты за эти два дня не покидал ванную, — замечает Дэус. К чему была сказана эта фраза, так и не удается понять.

Отодвигаюсь и опускаю взгляд.

— Мне здесь хорошо, — тихо лепечу, пытаясь оправдать страх перед воображаемой опасностью.

Вздохнув, Дэус заглядывает в глаза и мягко произносит:

— Аэль, послушай меня, в этом доме тебе ничего не угрожает. Я усилил охрану дома. А непосредственно сюда никто, слышишь, никто, кроме меня, без разрешения войти не сможет, — с этими словами он поднимается. Только тогда замечаю, насколько он устал. Глубокие морщины залегли под глазами, а одежда помята. Когда он вернулся? Во сколько? Ночью? Если это так, то неужели он провел тут все это время?

— Прости. Я и правда не понимаю, что со мной происходит. Эти кошмары... Они… постоянно... и во сне, и наяву, — вытираю текущие по щекам слезы. Опустив взгляд, совсем тихо добавляю: — Зачем я тебе такой?

В следующую же секунду, нависнув надо мной, он обхватывает мои плечи руками. Нахмурившись, он заглядывает в лицо и практически рычит, сильно пугая:

— Никогда не смей так думать, — и порывисто, резко притянув к себе, накрывает рот беспощадным, властным поцелуем. О да! Так умеет целовать только Дэус. Я тону в этом поцелуе. Он полностью захватывает всего меня, прогоняя все воспоминания, страхи и тревоги прочь. Обхватываю шею Дэуса руками и прижимаюсь к нему всем телом, не обращая внимания на боль в шрамах, вызванную страстными объятиями. Но как быстро это началось, так же быстро и заканчивается. Тяжело дыша, он разрывает поцелуй, и, продолжая прижимать к себе, зарывается лицом в мои волосы. Ощущаю его частое дыхание, которое постепенно выравнивается.

— Не сейчас. Еще слишком рано. Твои раны...

— Ну и что, — возражаю и, набравшись храбрости, начинаю скользить рукой вниз, чтобы добраться до его, как надеюсь, уже вставшего члена, но руку перехватывают. Скользнув своими губами по моим, Дэус отстраняется и, заглянув в глаза, мягко произносит:

— Пойдем.

Зачем? Мне здесь хорошо. Высвободившись из объятий Дэуса, машинально отодвигаюсь к противоположной от бортика ванной стене, совершенно не ощущая себя готовым покинуть это помещение, опасаясь повторения сводящей с ума паники.

— В спальню. Тебя там ждет Урлыка.

— Урлыка?.. 

Он жив! — это первое, что приходит на ум. Всепоглощающая радость. Но она мгновенно сменяется тревогой и недоверием. Почему не слышу его голоса? Неужели он… Не могу закончить эту фразу даже про себя. Бледнею, упираясь спиной в стену.

— Он... он..? — не могу закончить фразу.

— Жив, — уловив суть вопроса, отвечает Дэус.

— Но... почему я не слышу его? — не понимаю.

— Пойдем.

Раз он говорит, что в спальне Ур, может это значит, что с ним все хорошо? Может он просто спит и потому не слышит меня?

Сглотнув внезапно образовавшийся ком в горле и снова подойдя к бортику ванны, позволяю Дэусу перенести себя через него.

Войдя в спальню, сразу же окидываю ее взглядом в поисках зверька. Он лежит на мягкой подстилке. Глаза закрыты. Шерсти практически нет. Если бы грудная клетка не двигалась в такт слабому, едва заметному дыханию, то решил бы, что он мертв. Мгновенно сорвавшись с места, оказываюсь рядом с питомцем. Опустившись на пол, дрожащей рукой касаюсь его голого тельца. Не замечаю, как по щекам снова катятся слезы. Ожидал чего угодно, но не этого.

— Что с ним… Из-за чего он... — оба вопроса повисают в воздухе.

— Отравление кроноулиновой кислотой. Он зализывал твои раны. Сейчас он в коме, — Дэус как всегда краток.

— Он поправится? — отчаянье и надежда.

— Мой человек делает все для этого.

Наверняка это целитель из клана Витаэ. Не хочу чтобы кто-нибудь из ЭТИХ даже рядом стоял.

Проведя по слишком горячему голому тельцу питомца, поднимаюсь на ноги и устремляю решительный взгляд на Дэуса.

— Вызови Рокхейна, — звучит как приказ. Испугавшись, что формулировки и интонации пара не только проигнорирует просьбу, но и разозлится, опустив взгляд, вытирая рукой продолжающие катиться по щекам слезы, запинаясь, дрожащим голосом, поясняю: — Он... он, наверняка, сможет помочь.

Не отрывая от меня взгляда, Дэус обращается к своему Хранителю:

— Сейн Джи, вели привезти Рокхейна.

— Будет сделано, Аштари.

— Спасибо, — тихо благодарю и, отвернувшись от Дэуса, вновь опускаюсь около Урлыки.

Только одна мысль снова и снова бьется в сознании: Урлыка должен выздороветь. Я не могу допустить, чтобы он умер.

***

Пока люди Дэуса выполняют задание, Сейн Джи переносит все вещи обратно.

Сонарное зрение имеет несколько плюсов. Например, если дверь в другое помещение приоткрыта хотя бы чуть-чуть, то могу видеть “сквозь” стены. Также как мне совершенно необязательно поворачиваться, чтобы узнать, что происходит за спиной — вижу все пространство целиком, кроме самого себя. Третий считает, что это искусственно приобретенное умение весьма полезно, ведь его можно использовать в целях самозащиты. Каким образом — не интересуюсь, ведь прежде чем начать заниматься рукопашным боем, нужно справиться с самым главным страхом — боязнью выйти за пределы ванной и спальни, ведь даже в ней не чувствую себя в безопасности. Поэтому, не отходя от Урлыки, пользуясь необычными возможностями нового зрения, к которым продолжаю привыкать, наблюдаю, как вещи, перекочевавшие два дня назад в ванную, материализуются на своих местах..

Если бы не питомец, находящийся в крайне плачевном состоянии, и не паранойя, неустанно дающая о себе знать, то этот процесс, наверняка, захватил бы меня. Пространственная магия — это удивительно.

Продолжаю смотреть на Урлыку. Сможет ли он поправиться? Этот вопрос так и остается без ответа, но я не прекращаю надеяться, что с ним все будет хорошо, тем более скоро должен прибыть Рокхейн. Он, наверняка, сможет помочь. Как жаль, что у Урлыки нет Хранителя. Энергетическая подпитка наверняка бы помогла.

О подробностях моего вызволения, а также о производимых надо мной экспериментах, узнал от Джи Эла. Только после его рассказа, начинаю понимать смысл слов папы Дэуса: «...своими действиями ты отбросил развитие нашего мира далеко назад...». По сути, все эксперименты делались на благо. Как я понял, благодаря моим генам будет разработано противоядие против яда, выделяемого «Опасными Кустами», а также, вероятно, будет сведено к минимуму действие кроноулиновой кислоты. Вред во благо. Если бы я не был в числе подопытных, каково бы тогда было отношение к действиям ученых? Вместо ответа вспоминается Эллада. Хранители считают, что маги собственными руками разрушают Эранс. 

Дэус тем временем, расположившись на одной из подушек в спальне, успевает поработать, и даже несколько раз выйти в гостиную, чтобы ответить на какой-то очередной важный звонок. Благодаря усилившемуся слуху, при желании мог бы подслушать разговор, но сейчас все мысли и внимание сосредоточены на Урлыке.

Дэусу удается оторвать меня от питомца лишь один раз, и только для того, чтобы втереть лосьон в шрамы. Все остальное время сижу рядом со своим любимцем, моля Создателя и Эру, чтобы Урлыке все же удалось выжить, лелея надежду на скорейшее прибытие Рокхейна, которому, очень надеюсь, удастся помочь зверьку.

***

— Аштари, прибыл господин Рокхейн.

Отложив планшет, Дэус поднимается и, подойдя ко мне, садится на корточки, вынуждая повернуться к нему. Убрав прядь волос с лица и проведя кончиками пальцев по щеке, отчего начинаю млеть, Дэус тихим, мягким, голосом произносит:

— Меня не будет ровно пятнадцать минут. Тебе совершенно нечего бояться. Я рядом. Помни, ты в безопасности.

Я понимаю это. Но вот логика и изменившееся восприятие совершенно отказываются синхронизироваться. Они словно разделились. Разум диктует одно, а эмоции — совершенно другое. И именно последние всегда берут верх, подчиняя себе. Но все равно киваю, показывая, что понял.

Скользнув губами по лбу, Дэус поднимается и спешным, твердым шагом покидает спальню. Как только дверь за ним закрывается, прежние ужасы вновь наваливаются, а фантазия снова начинает вести свою игру. Почему он сам лично пошел встречать Рокхейна, а не поручил это Сейн Джи? Может, это вовсе не Рокхейн приехал, а целитель с одисами прибыли для того, чтобы забрать в лечебницу для душевнобольных? Или, еще того хуже, может, Дэусу надоело со мной возиться, и он окончательно решил от меня избавиться, отправив обратно в лабораторию? От таких мыслей бросает в холодный пот. Если бы не Урлыка, то, скорее всего, не медля ни секунды, снова бы заперся в ванной и забаррикадировал дверь. Но оставить питомца здесь одного не могу, а переносить боюсь — вдруг нельзя? Чтобы хотя бы в какой-то степени успокоить себя, ищу предмет, которым смог бы защитить себя и зверька, в случае, если страхи оправдаются. Понимаю, что паранойю, но ничего не могу поделать. Поэтому поднимаюсь и беру самую большую и увесистую статуэтку. На мгновение кажусь себе смешным, ведь, если страхи окажутся явью, статуэтка не поможет. Наши физические силы не равны. Я всего лишь сходящий с ума дженуи. Как я могу противостоять даже одному одису, не говоря уже о нескольких? Крепко сжав предмет в руке, возвращаюсь на прежнее место и поворачиваюсь лицом к двери, занимая оборонительную позицию.

Как и обещал Дэус, ровно через пятнадцать минут ручка двери поворачивается. Этот момент становится апогеем внутреннего напряжения и буйства фантазии. Пружина внутри меня настолько натянута, что, кажется, еще чуть-чуть, и она лопнет. Со всей силы сжимаю статуэтку, не обращая совершенно никакого внимания на боль, причиняемую ею ноющим шрамам.

Вот дверь открывается, и в спальню заходит пожилой дженуи с весьма значительной по размерам сумкой. За ним Дэус. Несмотря на то, что последний раз мы с Рокхейном виделись от силы полтора менсума назад, кажется, что прошло более десяти анумов.

При виде меня улыбка, играющая на губах старичка, мгновенно сползает, и он на выдохе тихо восклицает:

— Милостливый Создатель...

Дэус же, мгновенно оценив мое состояние, медленно, не делая резких движений, направляется ко мне, тихим, мягким голосом приговаривая:

— Аэль, все хорошо. Ты в безопасности. Тебе ничего не грозит. Видишь, здесь только я и Рокхейн. Ты же помнишь Рокхейна?

Перевожу затравленный взгляд то на пару, то на пожилого дженуи, испытывая сильнейший диссонанс. Я же приготовился отбиваться от одисов, а на самом деле и защищаться не от кого. Напряжение постепенно отпускает, и я начинаю отличать реальность от вымысла. Пружина, благодаря которой держался все время, лопается, превращая в сломанную куклу. Статуэтка выпадает из ослабевших пальцев, колени подгибаются, и я падаю, сотрясаясь в диких рыданиях. Бессилие, боль, усталость. Кажется, я живу в персональном аду, вынужденный вновь и вновь переживать одни и те же ужасающие события. И из этого лабиринта страха нет выхода.

— Создатель! Эру! Сколько это может продолжаться? Я не могу так больше! — рыдая в полный голос, снова и снова повторяю эти слова, даже не замечая, что произношу их вслух. — Дэус, убей меня! Просто убей. У меня больше нет никаких сил терпеть все это! Они преследуют меня, не оставляют. Я больше так не могу. НЕ МОГУ! Я хочу умереть! Убей меня!

Захлебываясь собственными слезами, не замечаю, как, опустившись рядом со мной на пол, Дэус привлекает к себе. Не замечаю, как он гладит по волосам, спине, плечам, нашептывая ласковые и успокаивающие слова. Не слышу его, да и способен ли на это? Я безумен.

Не теряя ни минуты, Рокхейн начинает действовать весьма оперативно. Достав из сумки небольшой флакон, он подходит к нам и, открыв его, протягивает его Дэусу со словами:

— Это поможет. Успокоительное.

Бросив предостерегающе-предупредительный взгляд на Рокхейна, за чем сразу же следует краткое уверение бывшего целителя в том, что лекарство абсолютно совместимо со всеми препаратами и не имеет противопоказаний, д’е Море берет флакон и буквально вливает горькую, концентрированную, но приятно пахнущую травами жидкость мне в рот. Безропотно подчиняюсь, потому что сейчас мне совершенно все равно, что дают, лишь бы это закончилось, лишь бы кошмары прекратились, лишь бы стало легче. И действительно, страхи отступают. Постепенно затихаю и прихожу в себя. В голове светлеет.

Фантазии по поводу того, что Дэус отправит в лечебницу для душевнобольных, кажутся совершенно необоснованными. Если бы он хотел это сделать, то не уделял бы мне столько времени, не тратил столько сил, не успокаивал, а просто избавился бы от меня и все. Мысль о том, что снова окажусь в лаборатории, кажется еще более безумной и неосуществимой. По словам моего Джи Эла, Дэус лично отдал приказ об ее уничтожении. Что касается Гаюса... Не знаю, что с ним произошло, но раз Дэус, вытаскивая меня из того ужасного места, которое сжег дотла, посмел пойти наперекор своему отцу, то, наверняка, и Гаюсу с Айнином похищение и все остальное не сошли с рук. Получается, что на самом деле бояться нечего. Появляется стойкое ощущение того, что отныне все будет хорошо. Ведь единственное, чего на самом деле невозможно избежать, решить или предотвратить — это смерть, все остальное — решаемо. Что касается Урлыки, он обязательно поправится. Раз жив, значит все будет хорошо.

***

Прикрыв глаза, откинувшись на торс сидящего рядом на полу и обнимающего Дэуса, наслаждаюсь гармоничным состоянием. Мир теперь кажется необычайно прекрасным. Солнечные лучи, доносящееся из открытого окна пение птиц, голубое небо и виднеющаяся зелень — радует все. Нахожу даже нечто новое в прикосновениях пары. Наслаждаюсь легкими поцелуями, которыми он то и дело награждает меня. Улыбаюсь. Любопытствую:

— Рокхейн, скажите, пожалуйста, а что это за настойка?

— Для начала, здравствуй, Аэль.

— Простите, Рокхейн. Здравствуйте, я очень-очень рад Вас видеть, — как же мне хорошо. Чудесная настойка.

— Вот теперь я узнаю Аэля, — довольно кивает дженуи. — Это сильное успокоительное, изготовленное по изобретенному мной рецепту для Завейю. Он имел аналогичные проблемы и иногда принимал это лекарство. В нем содержится несколько капель морфиниума.

Лицо пары буквально на глазах каменеет, от чего по коже проходит неприятных холодок. Нахмурившись, отстраняюсь и оборачиваюсь, но прежде, чем с губ срывается вопрос, Рокхейн успевает пояснить: 

— Господин д’е Море, не стоит переживать. Морфиниум в малых дозах в сочетании с теотиуном не опасен. Теотиун же я очищал сам лично своим способом. Мне удалось добиться того, что это вещество исключает те побочные эффекты, которые дают обычные нейролептики, основанные на теотиуне. Но эффект сохраняется тот же: мозг начинает вырабатывать дополнительное количество серотонина и эндорфинов. Отрицательные воспоминания не будут тревожить Аэля. Нервная система достаточно быстро восстановится. Но лекарство необходимо принимать регулярно. Также его можно давать ему и в будущем, если произойдет ремиссия. Я рекомендую принимать настойку в течении менсума, каждое утро натощак. Попросите Ваших людей заехать ко мне сегодня вечером. Думаю, к этому времени я успею приготовить необходимое количество на ближайшие несколько дней. Потом, если позволите, я сам завезу лекарство. 

Понял, что ничего не понял. Рокхейн говорит словно на незнакомом языке. Но поскольку доверяю старичку буду принимать лекарство. И да, оно эффективно. 

Дэус удовлетворенно кивает.

Интересно, почему раньше не давали никакого успокоительного с подобным эффектом? Ведь принятие аналогичного лекарства облегчило бы жизнь не только мне. Собственно, эти мысли и озвучиваю.

Выслушав меня, Рокхейн одобрительно кивает.

— Хороший вопрос. Видишь ли, Аэль, нейролептики крайне дороги, и чаще всего вызывают привыкание. То есть, начав принимать лекарство, человек становится от него зависим практически сразу же. Это дает стабильный доход клану Витаэ. Но есть еще один момент, — он делает небольшую паузу, словно размышляя, продолжать начатую тему или нет. — Все люди с нестабильной психикой считаются опасными для общества. Обычно они содержатся в специальных лечебницах.

Чувство благодарности и нежности к Дэусу просыпается с новой силой. Прижимаюсь к нему сильнее и неосознанно начинаю тереться об него, млея от чарующего аромата, от ощущения сильных рук, которые продолжают легкой лаской то и дело скользят по телу. Но происходит это до тех пор, пока в голове не возникает очередной вопрос. 

— А что происходит с человеком, который не в состоянии платить за лекарство?

Некоторое время Дэус с Рокхейном неотрывно смотрят друг на друга, словно ведя мысленный диалог между собой. Судя по реакции, участь этих людей весьма незавидна.

— Эмм... Господин д’е Море, возможно Вы позволите осмотреть Аэля и Урлыку? — Рокхейн переводит тему разговора. Похоже ответа так и не услышу.

Мягко прикоснувшись губами к моей макушке, Дэус отстраняется и поднимается. Взяв со стола свой планшет, он обращается к нам:

— Я присоединюсь к вам позже, — далее он переводит свое внимание на меня. — Аэль, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, Сейн Джи в полном твоем распоряжении, — с этими словами твердым, спешным шагом он покидает спальню.

***

Оказывается, говорить с магами о существовании Эллады я не могу. Так сказал Джи Эл. Поведав Катрену о мире Хранителей, я преступил закон, который очень сурово карается. Но поскольку по меркам Хранителей я частично оплодотворенный омега, да еще и не знающий всех правил Эллады, на это закрыли глаза. 

Как только Дэус отключил систему, тем самым сняв сдерживающий моего Хранителя барьер, Джи Эл получил возможность связаться с родными и Старейшиной его селения.

Оказывается, связав свою судьбу с моей, он тоже преступил один из основополагающих законов. Но по необъяснимым причинам, Эру одобрил это.

Сам Джи Эл говорит, что такова судьба — его предназначение оберегать и помогать мне в моей миссии. Какой миссии? — Непонятно.

***

Как только дверь за Дэусом закрывается, и мы С Рокхейном остаемся наедине, поднимаюсь и прошу пожилого дженуи в первую очередь осмотреть Урлыку. На мой взгляд, он в большей степени нуждается в медицинской помощи, чем я. Настаивать не приходится. Подхватив свою сумку, тихо кряхтя, старик встает рядом с Урлыкой на колени и приступает к магической диагностике.

Раньше этот процесс только ощущал, сейчас же появляется возможность видеть его воочию. Оказывается это удивительное и невероятное действо.

Как только, прикрыв глаза и что-то тихо бормоча себе под нос, Рокхейн начинает водить расправленными ладонями вдоль тела зверька, приятное свечение заворачивает в кокон тело питомца. Постепенно этот свет становится ярче, а потом внезапно исчезает.

Обращаю внимание на то, как тяжело пожилой дженуи садится на пол и вытирает слегка дрожащей рукой выступившую на лбу испарину.

Пока он делал сканирование, я не только наслаждался увиденным впервые зрелищем, но еще и растревожился. Урлыка мне даже ближе, чем Дэус. Он единственный, кто никогда не подводил. Только он мог пожертвовать жизнью, пытаясь спасти меня. Возможно, только благодаря этим его действиям я жив. Потому что, если бы не отсрочка, которую получил благодаря целительной слюне Ура, то было бы уже некого спасать.

— Начну, пожалуй, с хороших новостей. Твой питомец находится в коме, но усиленно борется за жизнь. Белу имеют сильную связь со своим хозяином. Есть вероятность, что он слышит тебя. Общение с ним может способствовать его выздоровлению. Так что мой тебе совет, говори с ним. Что касается его физического состояния — он отравлен. И это какой-то сильный и настолько редкий яд, что я даже не могу разобрать какой именно, хотя когда-то я специализировался именно на ядах.

— Кроноулиновая кислота, — подсказываю шепотом и добавляю более громко: — Он отравлен кроноулиновой кислотой.

Брови дженуи взлетают высоко вверх, а лицо вытягивается.

— Создатель, как же такое могло произойти? — восклицает он.

Сажусь на пол рядом со стариком. Совершенно не хочется ни вспоминать, ни тем более говорить о лаборатории и тех опытах, что ставились там надо мной, но так же понимаю, все равно придется обо всем рассказать Рокхейну, иначе, как еще объяснить ему многочисленные шрамы, хаотичным узором покрывающие все тело?

Сделав глубокий вздох, начинаю. Начало повествования дается тяжело. Медленно формулирую предложения, а озвучивать их оказывается еще сложнее, но постепенно слова сами собой начинают литься. Рассказывая обо всем, что произошло, мне становится гораздо легче. Конечно же, опускаю Элладу — единственное светлое пятно в последней ужасающей цепи событий. Снова словно оказываюсь там, в лаборатории, но на этот раз все воспринимается иначе. Вижу и светлые проблески: разговор с Сшайсе, помощь Урлыки, беседы с Катреном. Эти эпизоды — свидетельство тому, что даже в самом ужасном месте найдутся хорошие люди.

К моменту как заканчиваю, накатывает умиротворение. Я, наконец, полностью осознаю, что произошедшее — это уже прошлое. Настоящее — оно другое. И нужно идти дальше.

Рокхейна же, похоже, рассказ шокирует до глубины души. Некоторое время он молчит.

— Вот именно поэтому я и ушел из клана Витаэ, — скрипит он, — А Дэус — твоя пара, о чем думал он? Куда он смотрел?

Конечно, я умолчал о других дженуи Дэуса (думаю, увиденное мной, повторялось не единожды) и о том, что он подозревал меня в шпионаже. И даже сейчас, когда Рокхейн задает прямой вопрос, предпочитаю молчать, потому что считаю, что это касается только меня и Дэуса.

— Он искал меня и нашел. Он вытащил меня оттуда.

По сути это так и есть. Просто Дэус начал заниматься поисками чуть позже.

Рокхейн снова качает головой, но без комментариев. Он поднимается и предлагает:

— Давай теперь осмотрим тебя. Ложись на кровать и позволь старому Рокхейну провести диагностику. Посмотрим, что можно сделать с твоими шрамами, — и бормочет: — Если тут вообще возможно что-то сделать.

Поднимаюсь и, устроившись на кровати, закрываю глаза. И все как раньше. Ощущение солнца на коже, тепла, свободы, полета. люблю эти ощущения. И, к сожалению, это мгновение, хотя и длится дольше обычного, быстро заканчивается. 

Убрав от меня руки, Рокхейн тяжело опускается в стоящее рядом кресло. Его движения скованы и медлительны. Благодаря образовавшимся морщинкам на лбу и слегка расширенным глазам, делаю вывод, что он не только очень устал, но удивлен и озадачен. О последнем говорит сфокусированный на одной точке взгляд, словно он глубоко задумался.

— Невероятно, — наконец протягивает он. — Такого мне еще не приходилось видеть. Твой глазной нерв полностью поврежден, но ты прекрасно ориентируешься в пространстве. Ты упоминал про чип и Хранителя в нем. Можешь рассказать старику об этом более подробно?

Согласно киваю и начинаю повествование:

— Джи Эл — соединенный со мной Хранитель, был точно таким же узником, как и я. Ученым каким-то образом удалось заманить его в ловушку и заточить в чипе. Чип был вживлен в меня. Что это был за эксперимент? Для чего они это делали? Я так и не понял. Когда пришел Дэус и отключил систему, блок был снят. Джи Эл мог уйти, но пожелал остаться и соединиться со мной. Он спас меня — поделился своей энергией. Иначе, я бы не выжил. Он Урлыка и Дэус спасли меня. Сейчас чип работает как сонар, — и тихо добавляю: — Если бы не Джи Эл, и его идея заставить работать чип таким образом, то я бы был слепым.

— Очень интересно, никогда прежде ни с чем подобным не сталкивался, — задумчиво повторяется Рокхейн и, вероятно, сделав какие-то выводы для себя, оживляется: — У меня есть две новости, одна плохая, другая хорошая. Пожалуй, начну с хорошей. Твой организм полностью восстановился, что также меня удивляет, потому что травмы невероятно огромны, я бы сказал, они смертельны. На мой взгляд, ты выжил только лишь благодаря чуду. Также я обратил внимание на некоторые отклонения. Возможно то, что с тобой сделали Гаюс и ученые не прошло бесследно, — твоя матка совершенно другая, не такая как у всех, но она функционирует. Я бы хотел как-нибудь переговорить с твоим Хранителем, если, конечно, это возможно. Может быть, он сможет ответить на мои вопросы?

— Думаю, он будет рад пообщаться с Вами.

— Замечательно, — с нотками предвкушения в голосе произносит Рокхейн и, выдержав небольшую паузу, возвращается к основной теме беседы: — А теперь плохая новость. Все же твой организм получил слишком сильные повреждения. Судя по результатам диагностики, кожный покров полностью закончил свое восстановление. Шрамы останутся. Тебе придется жить с ними всю жизнь, Я попытаюсь приготовить мазь, чтобы уменьшить их, едва ли это поможет.

Случайно задеваю один из шрамов. Больно. Хмурюсь.

— Рокхейн, скажите, а они так и будут продолжать болеть?

— Они болят? — удивляется старичок.

Согласно киваю.

— А вот этого быть не должно.

— Дэус растирает мое тело утром и вечером какими-то составами. От них шрамы болят меньше, — возражаю я.

— Можно взглянуть на эти составы?

— Конечно, — с этими слова встаю и приношу из ванной лосьоны.

Рассмотрев емкости, сделанные из стекла, отвернув крышки и принюхавшись к содержимому, Рокхейн кивает каким-то своим мыслям. Закрыв сосуды и вернув их мне, он весьма довольным тоном сообщает:

— Я знаю способ сделать эти составы более действенными. Проблема в том, что они не лечат, а лишь устраняют симптом — действуют как обезболивающее. 

— Получается, что если я перестану мазать себя ими, то боль не только вернется, а еще и усилится?

— К сожалению. 

Поставив пузырьки на прикроватную тумбочку, подхожу к окну и, до боли сжимаю руки в кулаки. Ярость, вот, что чувствую. Хорошо, что те ученые мертвы.

В этот момент дверь открывается и входит Дэус. На его лице как всегда непроницаемая маска, не позволяющая определить, что он чувствует. Поворачиваюсь и улыбаюсь. 

Поднявшись, Рокхейн смотрит на Ресеи.

— Организм Аэля полностью восстановился. К завтрашнему вечеру я приготовлю раствор, который, при регулярном использовании, сведет на нет боль в шрамах. Но, к сожалению, если закончить им пользоваться, то болевые ощущения вернутся. С этим ничего не поделать. Урон, нанесенный организму Аэля, слишком тотален. Что касается Урлыки, к сегодняшнему вечеру я подготовлю отвары из трав, которыми нужно будет поить зверя, а через два дня будет готова мазь. Она постепенно выведет токсины из его организма, — повернувшись ко мне, пожилой дженуи продолжает: — Поэтому, прошу набраться терпения. Несмотря на то, что Урлыка в коме, смертельной опасности нет. Он поправляется. Помни про совет, что я дал тебе. Это будет дополнительным стимулом для его выздоровления, — а потом снова переключает внимание на Дэуса: — Что же касается психологического состояния Аэля, ему нужно регулярно принимать настойку в течении менсума. За это время его нервная система должна стабилизироваться. Также ему необходимы прогулки на свежем воздухе, — и опять ко мне: — Если тебя будет что-то беспокоить, снова появятся навязчивые страхи, помни, что лучший способ противостоять им — это посмотреть им в лицо. Мне господин д’е Море сказал, что ты боишься оставаться один и никуда не выходишь. Пойди наперекор всему, что тебя пугает и поймешь, что страхи — миф. А теперь мне нужно домой. Займусь приготовлением лекарств. Аэль, я навещу тебя сразу же, как раствор будет готов. Господин д’е Море, можно Вас еще на пару слов.

— Аэль, я вернусь через пару минут, — мягко сообщает пара. Возможно, он переживает, что в его отсутствие у меня может случиться очередная истерика.

Едва заметно киваю.

Истолковав по-своему этот жест, Дэус подходит и присаживается на корточки, заглядывая в глаза, хотя в этом нет совершенно никакой необходимости — и так все вижу.

— Послушай, Аэль, тебе совершенно нечего бояться, я буду в соседней комнате. Ты в любой момент можешь позвать меня.

Довел. Выдавливаю улыбку.

— Все хорошо, со мной все в порядке, — и добавляю для большего убеждения: — Я буду с Урлыкой. Рокхейн сказал, что с ним нужно разговаривать. Так он скорее поправился.

Поднявшись и скользнув губами по макушке, пара спешным шагом направляется в сторону выхода, жестом велев Рокхейну следовать за ним. Я же направляюсь к питомцу. Раз разговоры — это лекарство, буду разговаривать.


	2. Джийя. Течка. Плащ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Соавтор: OnnuaBelar

_26-ой день двенадцатого менсума - 7-ой день первого менсума_

 

Настойка Рокхейна работает — жить становится легче. Начинаю спокойно спать, паранойя и галлюцинации уходят, а потому, наконец, выхожу из спальни и даже дома. Много времени провожу в саду с планшетом в руках — стараюсь делать все, чтобы нагнать сокурсников. Продвигаюсь медленно, но результаты есть. Джи Эл помогает. Он развернуто поясняет каждый непонятный момент, благодаря чему узнаю много нового; хвалит, таким образом вселяя надежду в то, что я все же сдам экзамены.

Оказывается, он — ученый-биолог. С детства желал познать неизведанное, а став старше его идеей “фикс” стало желание попасть на Эранс. желание осуществилось, поэтому он счастлив. А деятельность ученого он и сейчас продолжает.

Много времени провожу с Урлыкой. Рокхейн, как и обещал, приносит для него необходимые мази и отвары из трав. Каждое утро и вечер ставлю капельницу Уру и намазываю его неприятно пахнущей мазью, после, старательно перебинтовываю зверька. И, конечно, долго разговариваю с ним, хотя, это скорее монолог — Ур не отвечает, но я не отчаиваюсь. Рассказываю абсолютно обо всем, не упоминая плохое, а чтобы не расстраивать зверька. Вдруг он действительно слышит каждое слово.

А еще жду течку. Я поправился, вторая яйцеклетка не оплодотворена, а значит и повторение течки не за горами. Учитывая, что обоняние становится еще более острым, говорит о том, что она начнется со дня на день. 

От запаха пары начинает с каждым днем все больше ведет. Но если в мире Хранителей это можно было игнорировать (с Сшайсе мы не сожительствовали), то тут это сделать невозможно. В последние два дня кажется, весь дом пропитан сводящим с ума запахом Дэуса, Ккаждая вещь, каждый предмет. И только в саду ощущаю себя более-менее нормально. Именно поэтому занимаюсь именно там, а не в доме.

Дэус начинает более активно заниматься делами и все чаще отсутствовать. Складывается ощущение, что он умышленно избегает меня, боясь окончательно попасть под влияние феромонов, не сдержаться и причинить вред. По крайней мере, именно таким образом успокаиваю себя, ведь лучше оправдывать поведение Дэуса так, чем переживать, что из-за полученных шрамов больше не привлекаю пару. Я практически перестаю видеть его. Утром, когда просыпаюсь — его уже нет, а когда ложусь спать — еще нет. Единственное, что остается неизменным, это наши с ним совместные обеды и ужины. Завтракаю обычно в одиночестве — просыпаюсь позже. Но и они превращаются в настоящий ад, потому что из-за запаха Дэуса, все сильнее сводящего с ума, кусок в горло не лезет (конечно, оставшись один, наверстываю упущенное. В эти моменты не отрываясь смотрю на пару, вдыхаю полной грудью его запах и наслаждаюсь. К губам приклеивается улыбка. Наверное со стороны напоминаю полуумного.

Что касается реакции Дэуса — понять ее никак не получается — сонарное зрение не позволяет увидеть эмоции, отражающиеся зачастую лишь в его глазах. Успокаивает его учащенное сердцебиение. Но вызвано оно желанием или беспокойством? Неизвестно. Так или иначе видимся мы все реже и реже. Такое поведение пары тревожит. Если бы не лекарство Рокхейна, то точно бы напридумывал себе всякого.

Вот и сейчас, закончив конспектировать теорию по основам магии, зазубрив ее (с пониманием не очень — на практике не опробовать, потому до конца не понятно что и как работает), отложив планшет в сторону и подставив лицо теплым лучам солнца, на мгновение прикрываю глаза. И снова све мысли о Дэусе. Хочется встать и пойти к нему — он работает на первом этаже, у него встреча с незнакомыми мне одисами — обоняние дает эту информацию. Резкий перепад настроения — неудовлетворение и недовольство. Всё, так дальше продолжаться не может. Сколько еще терпеть всё это? Если я ему стал не интересен, то пусть так и скажет. Приняв такое решение, поднимаюсь и уверенным шагом направляюсь в сторону дома.

“Допустим подозрения оправдаются, что мы будем делать в этом случае?”

Останавливаюсь и замираю.

“Куда пойдем с больным зверем? Мы ведь не бросим Урлыку, не оставим его здесь? У нас нет денег и без помощи Дэуса у нас едва ли получится восстановиться в университете. Из-за шрамов нам будет крайне тяжело найти работу. Поэтому хорошо подумай, прежде чем совершать что-либо”. 

Как бы не было прискорбно это признавать, но Второй как обычно прав. Устало сажусь на ближайшую скамью и зарываюсь руками в волосы.

“Вот скажи мне, разве Дэус плохо с нами обращается? Разве он не заботиться о нас? Смотри: по нашей просьбе он пригласил Рокхейна, Урлыка здесь тоже только из-за нас”.

Но он совершенно перестал обращать на меня внимание. Я же практически не вижу его…

“Разве раньше мы часто виделись с ним?”

Нет.

“Наша пара занятой человек. Он не может проводить все время только с нами”.

Но он не интересуется мной в... этом смысле. Раньше было иначе.

“С чего ты это взял? Вспомни, когда мы чувствовали себя плохо или у нас что-то болело, разве он вел себя не таким же образом?”

Он был более... теплым.

“А ты не забыл, что он достаточно давно обходится без наших феромонов и, возможно, из-за нашего усилившегося перед течкой запаха ему тяжело сдерживать себя”.

Так пусть не сдерживается!

“А шрамы? Ты не подумал о том, что он просто боится причинить нам вред?”

Задумываюсь и прихожу к выводу, что такая вероятность действительно существует.

Думаешь, он отстранился от меня, потому что боится не сдержаться?

“Именно это я и пытаюсь до тебя донести”.

Настроение поднимается.

“Успокоился? Замечательно. Чтобы в твою голову не забредала всякая дурь, рекомендую отвлечься. Переключись на что-нибудь. Например, позвони брату. Сколько времени мы с ним не разговаривали? Он же наверняка переживает”.

Предложение Второго с одной стороны нравится, а с другой… Всё ёщё не ощущаю себя готовым. Но, опять же, мы с Джийей очень давно не общались. Наверняка, он волнуется и не находит себе места — я же просто взял и исчез.

“Звони. И отвлечемся и брату радость”.

Делаю глубокий вдох и решаюсь.

— Джи Элл, скажи, пожалуйста, а есть ли номер моего брата в списке контактов?

— Твой список контактов был полностью перенесен с прежнего устройства связи, поэтому номер Джийи присутствует в нем, — тут же звучит ответ.

— Спасибо, — благодарю и, сделав еще один глубокий вздох, произношу имя брата.

Электронно звучащий голос повторяет имя, а также озвучивает номер коммуникатора Джийи, параллельно производя набор. Далее, гудки. Волнуясь, ожидаю, когда же брат ответит на звонок. Спустя несколько секунд гудки прекращаются и, зная, что Джийя ни в коем случае не должен узнать о моих злоключениях, приближаю к себе экран, он не должен увидеть шрамы. 

(К слову, так и продолжаю ходить в своей старой, “эджентисовской” одежде. Она успокаивает своим запахом и приятными ассоциациями). 

Устремив взгляд на пустой для меня экран (сонарное зрение не позволяет читать с экрана), улыбаюсь и приветствую брата: 

— Здравствуй!

Сильно волнуясь, боясь, что он все же поймет, что со мной что-то не так, или, не дай Создатель, увидит шрамы, которые есть даже на шее — они сеткой украшают все тело, нетронуто остается только лицо, замираю.

— Аэль! Ну, наконец-то. Куда ты пропал? Что случилось с твоим коммуникатором? Я тебе звонил бесчисленное количество раз. Ты опять не послушал свою пару и влез в неприятности? — доносится радостно-взволнованный голос Джийи. 

С трудом сдерживаю вздох облегчения. Брат ничего не говорит о шрамах, значит не заметил, а все ерунда. 

Раньше бы весь съежился и сильно разволновался от столь агрессивного начала разговора, сейчас же ничего не ощущаю, кроме радости. Меня совершенно не смущают его вопросы. Я просто рад его слышать.

Внезапно монолог Джийи резко обрывается. На какое-то время он замолкает, что является весьма недобрым предзнаменованием. 

— Что с твоими волосами? Зачем ты их обрезал?

Волосы — это то, о чем не подумал. Отвожу взгляд, обдумывая, как бы выйти из этой ситуации. Джийя трактует мою реакцию иначе. Вздохнув, несколько усталым голосом он произносит:

— Ладно, разбирайтесь сами, — и тут же добавляет, — тебе явно не хватает железной руки. 

“Хорошо, что он не знает о других изменениях”.

И снова с трудом сдерживаю готовый вырваться вздох облегчения.

— Как твоя учеба? У тебя же скоро экзамены? Готов? — неожиданно переводит тему брат.

— Готовлюсь, — кратко отвечаю, пропуская первый вопрос.

— Когда начало сессии?

— Через два с половиной менсума.

— Старайся. Несмотря на то, что твоя пара влиятельный человек, образование — это твое будущее, — нравоучительным тоном произносит он.

— Я знаю.

Далее небольшая пауза, после которой брат нехотя, извиняясь, прощается:

— Прости, Аэль, я не могу больше говорить. Меня ждут дела. Я рад, что у тебя все хорошо. Не пропадай больше так надолго и не теряй коммуникатор — у тебя новый номер. Не влипай в неприятности и слушай пару. Я позвоню тебе на днях.

— Хорошо.

— До связи.

— Пока.

На этом связь обрывается, о чем сообщает электронный голос. Вот теперь, не сдерживаясь, наконец, облегченно выдыхаю, только в этот момент осознавая, что разговор с Джийей выдался для меня не таким уж и легким. С другой стороны, он очень хорошо отвлек и очередной раз напомнил о поставленной цели — сдать экзамены.

Поднимаюсь со скамьи, чтобы продолжить грызть гранит науки, и направляюсь вглубь сада — там запах Дэуса практически не ощущается.

***

Течка начинается внезапно.

На следующий день просыпаюсь не от лучей восходящего солнца, не от того, что выспался и пора вставать, а от невероятно притягательного, сводящего с ума, гипнотизирующего запаха Дэуса. Я настолько остро обоняю его, что кажется, будто он лежит в кровати рядом. К тому же, не успев открыть глаза, чувствую невероятно сильный жар, буквально заполнивший всего меня. Такое ощущение, будто вместо крови огненная лава. Она несется и бурлит. Кажется, я объят сжигающим пламенем. Лихорадит, член стоит колом, причиняя боль, а мысли сводятся лишь к одному — к желанию безудержного, животного секса. Задний проход пульсирует. Воображение рисует яркие картины только одной сцены — как Дэус мощными толчками таранит меня.

Протягиваю руку, чтобы разбудить Дэуса и настоять на выполнении его альфьего долга (сейчас ощущаю себя омегой и только омегой, потому что дженуи не текут, они не сходят с ума от сексуального желания в течении нескольких дней регулярно раз в менсум), но наталкиваюсь на пустоту. Дэуса нет.

Впервые с момента возвращения, нос подводит меня. От этого чувствую себя еще хуже, потому что все остальные потребности, такие как еда, сон, необходимость сходить в душ, оказываются совершенно незначимыми. Главным становится только одна животная, сводящая с ума жажда, желание, как можно шире раздвинуть ноги и ощутить в себе огромный член пары.

Открываю глаза и с трудом принимаю вертикальное положение, чувствуя закономерную для моего состояния влагу, обильно вытекающую из ануса. Медленно поднимаюсь, пытаясь призвать остатки самообладания, но запах, которым пропитано все, не позволяет этого сделать. Мысли путаются, головокружение.

Совершенно не думая о том, как выгляжу, во что одет, подчиняясь животному желанию быть оттраханным прямо сейчас, неважно где, ориентируясь исключительно на запах пары, цепляясь за различные предметы мебели выхожу из спальни. 

Сначала пересекаю одну гостиную, затем вторую и, в конечном итоге, оказываюсь в холле. Водя носом, продолжаю свой путь на первый этаж, где сталкиваюсь с Лоаллем, несущим огромный поднос с посудой.

Следующее, что доносится сквозь дымку прострации, это грохот разбившихся чашек и звон оказавшегося на полу подноса. Но до этого мне нет дела. Перед глазами все плывет. Картинка то исчезает, погружая в полную темноту, то снова появляется, наполняя пространство вокруг струящимися, тонкими, напоминающими проливной дождь полосами, охватывающими весь черно-белый цветовой ряд — чип сбоит. Но и на это плевать. Трахаться — единственное, что хочу. Кажется, если сейчас не сделаю этого, просто сдохну.

Через какое-то время, совершенно не запоминаю как именно, попадаю на ту половину дома, на которой никогда не был, на которую запрещено ходить. По дороге несколько раз падаю, больно ударяюсь о мебель, расцарапываю себе ногу об острый угол чего-то, встречаю лбом закрытые двери — чип сбоит все сильнее. Боль от этих случайных столкновений кажется не больнее укуса кикси и практически не ощущается, потому что ее затмевает усиливающаяся лихорадка. Именно она причиняет немыслимые, нестерпимые страдания. Тороплюсь, как могу, потому что терпеть подобное все более невыносимо.

Вскоре оказываюсь в круглой комнате с диванами и креслами, на которых сидят неприятно пахнущие одисы. Диссонанс их запахов заставляет сморщиться и сконцентрироваться на главном чарующем запахе, на который и шел.

Не обращая внимание на присутствующих, останавливаюсь около массивных дверей. Именно там концентрируется тот самый запах, значит именно там пара, туда и нужно.

Совершенно не соображая, что делаю, открываю дверь и захожу внутрь.

Взгляды одисов, присутствующих в комнате, в которой оказываюсь, тут же устремляются на меня, а звуки низких голосов — смолкают. В другой момент бы сгорел со стыда, да в другой момент я бы просто не совершил подобного, но сейчас мне все равно. Главное добрался до цели. Туманящий разум, кружащий голову запах полностью окутывает меня, окончательно уводя в прострацию. По телу одновременно проносятся миллиарды мелких электрических разрядов, увеличивающих пожирающий меня огонь. Держась за дверь, неотрывно смотрю на Дэуса, чье лицо все больше каменеет с каждой секундой. Других в этой комнате для меня нет. Есть только он и я. 

Крылья его носа раздуваются, желваки начинают ходит на скулах, а сам он кажется огромной, каменной, неприступной крепостью, по непонятным причинам не желающей впустить внутрь и даровать облегчение. Всхлипываю, ожидая.

Не отрывая от меня взгляда, Дэус поднимается.

— Продолжим позже, — слегка хрипловатым, сухим тоном бросает он, явно обращаясь к присутствующим и медленно (наконец!) выходит из-за стола, направляется ко мне.

Как только звучит эта фраза, одисы тут же спешно поднимаются и, бросая на нас понимающие взгляды, покидают помещение, стараясь даже случайно не задеть меня и держаться на максимально удаленном расстоянии, конечно, насколько это позволяет вторая створка двери, за первую все еще держусь, не в силах отлипнуть от нее, боясь, что если потеряю опору, то просто упаду к ногам Дэуса и начну его молить, чтобы он немедленно трахнул меня.

Как только последний одис выходит за дверь, д’е Море тут же оказывается рядом и, дернув на себя, одним движением закрывает створки двери. В следующее мгновение оказываюсь прижатым лицом к столу, со спущенными пижамными штанами. Это происходит настолько быстро, что даже не успеваю отследить момента, когда собственно Дэус вообще успел произвести все эти движения. Да и неважно. Главное, сейчас произойдет то, чего так хочется.

Пока Дэус расстегивает ширинку, окончательно избавляюсь от штанов, и как можно сильнее прогибаюсь в пояснице, широко расставляю ноги. Прикрываю глаза, отдаваясь ощущениям — зрение сейчас совершенно ни к чему. Я готов. 

Словно почувствовав мое настроение, Джи Эл отключает чип, погружая во тьму. Остаются только обоняние и обострившиеся чувства.

Жду. Кажется, время останавливается, а через мгновение снова возобновляет свой бешеный темп.

Чувствую, как по мокрому анусу скользит палец Дэуса, лаская, играя, дразня. С губ срывается стон удовольствия и нетерпения. Чего он медлит?

Пройдясь пальцем по кольцу мышц и надавив на него, он проникает внутрь, вызывая более громкий стон. Абсолютно не владея собой, подаюсь назад, полностью насаживая себя на палец и чувствую небольшое облегчение. Хочется большего. Поэтому начинаю активно крутить попой, отстраняясь и снова насаживаясь.

Мои неумелые попытки получить долгожданное облегчение пресекаются Дэусом. Достав палец, от чего с уст срывается недовольный возглас, он кладет ладони на мои ягодицы, а в следующую секунду чувствую, как огромный каменный член начинает медленно проникать в меня. Но сейчас я не нуждаюсь в ласке. Я хочу жесткого напористого траха. Я жажду, чтобы грубо таранили, только это поможет.

Максимально, до боли прогнувшись в пояснице, резко подаюсь назад и полностью насаживаюсь на огромную плоть пары, чувствуя, как буквально начинает распирать всего изнутри. Это приносит и боль и облегчение. Всхлипываю, и уже было хочу отстраниться, чтобы насадиться еще резче, как Дэус, до боли сжав ягодицы, и таким образом окончательно их зафиксировав, сам грубо начинает втараниваться в меня, сразу же беря быстрый темп.

Ода, так! Стону, кричу и подвываю. Наконец-то! Извиваюсь, дрожу, не в состоянии остановиться или замереть, чувствуя, как все выше и выше поднимаюсь к небесам, к солнцу; как жар, переставший быть врагом и теперь дарующий несказанное, несравнимое с чем-либо удовольствие, полностью заполняет всего. Я — огонь, пламя и с каждым мгновением, с каждым толчком, разгораюсь все сильнее, пока не взрываюсь ярким, слепящим фейерверком. 

С неконтролируемым криком страсти бурно изливаюсь и расплываюсь по столу, позволяя паре продолжать движение. Сделав пару мощных толчков, Дэус входит в меня до самого основания и, навалившись, замирает. Чувствую, как меня наполняет его семя, как подрагивает его тело, как его руки прижимают к себе. И слышу и чувствую его шумное прерывистое дыхание и легкие, скользящие поцелуи на шее. Не помню, когда еще чувствовал себя столь же счастливым и удовлетворенным. Отпустило. 

Несмотря на то, что совсем недавно проснулся, снова клонит в сон. Видимо, это вызвано колоссальным выплеском энергии. 

Не могу припомнить, чтобы в Элладе этот процесс проистекал также.

Стараюсь не закрывать глаза, иначе точно засну. Чип снова активируется, позволяя оценить обстановку и ситуацию в целом.

Обнаруживаю себя в совершенно незнакомом большом светлом кабинете, с весьма строгим скудным интерьером. В центре — овальный стол, в противоположном его конце — большое кожаное кресло и весьма внушительных размеров прямоугольный монитор. Вокруг стола — стулья, один из которых лежит в некотором удалении от наших до сих пор переплетенных тел. На стенах этого миниатюрного зала голоэкраны, изображения на которых, из-за специфики нового зрения, не могу разглядеть. Впрочем, даже не могу определить: работают ли они в настоящий момент. Также обращаю внимание на два входа или выхода. Двери расположены друг напротив друга. Хотя пол и холодит босые ступни, тем не менее весьма приятно на нем стоять. Интересно, что за покрытие?

Пока разглядываю обстановку, используя возможности сонарного зрения, с каждым мгновением все больше приходя в себя, Дэус медленно покидает мое тело и, подойдя к стене, прикасается ладонью к ней. Как только он убирает руку, тут же образуется небольшой проем, в котором обнаруживается узкий высокий шкаф с полочками. Взяв с одной из них влажные салфетки, д’е Море быстро приводит себя в порядок.

К этому моменту до меня, наконец, полностью доходит факт того, что я натворил. Я посмел появиться на запрещенной территории, в совершенно непотребном виде — босой, со взлохмаченными волосами, неумытый в пижаме. И ко всему этому прервал работу пары, а она важна. От осознания всего этого, а в особенности последнего, готов провалиться сквозь землю. Чем я думал, когда отправился сюда? Впрочем, думать я не мог, совсем. Я ведь даже не помню, как вообще оказался здесь.

Опустив глаза, с пылающими щеками, собираюсь подняться, чтобы привести себя хотя бы в более или менее приемлемый вид, насколько, конечно, это вообще возможно, но подошедший Дэус не позволяет этого сделать. Мягко положив ладонь на спину, он удерживает в прежнем положении. Не успеваю каким-либо образом отреагировать на его действия, как тут же ануса, из которого продолжает сочиться смазка вместе с вытекающим семенем, касается нечто мокрое и неприятно-холодное. Вздрагиваю и хмурюсь, прикусывая губу. Считаю, что после произошедшего, после того как посмел отвлечь Дэуса от важных переговоров, не имею права выражать и малейшего недовольства его действиями.

Пара же, вероятно, трактует мое поведение несколько иначе.

— Тише-тише, — пытается успокоить он, и, закончив вытирать расщелину между ягодицами, опустившись ниже, к моим ногам, едва касаясь, скользит легкими, аккуратными движениями по моей коже. — Я только оботру тебя. Душевой здесь нет.

Но от слов пары краснею еще больше (хотя, куда уж больше?).

— Прости, я не специально. Я... у меня... — не могу закончить предложение.

— Началась течка, — заканчивает Дэус за меня, от чего начинаю чувствовать себя еще более неуютно. 

Течка — это настолько же личное, как менструальный цикл у дженуи. Об этом все знают, но молчат. 

— Прости, — снова повторяюсь, не зная что еще сказать.

— Если почувствуешь себя так же, сообщи Сейн Джи, — произносит Дэус и, закончив обтирать, помогает подняться.

Едва заметно киваю, не в силах поднять головы и заглянуть ему в глаза. Найдя пижамные штаны, уже собираюсь надеть их, представляя, насколько неприятно будет надевать на себя холодную, практически полностью пропитанную в смазке вещь, но Дэус, мягко забирает их у меня из рук.

— Оставайся на месте, — коротко бросает он и стремительным шагом направляется к дверям, расположенным по правую руку от меня. На несколько минут остаюсь один в одной лишь пижамной рубашке с коротким рукавом. Не помню, когда еще чувствовал себя столь же ужасно.

“Мы не могли мыслить. Против природы не пойдешь. В конце концов, ничего страшного не произошло. Подумаешь, пришли в пижаме — мы дома; подумаешь прервали совещание пары — я не заметил, чтобы он был так уж против; никто не умер, все живы и здоровы, а значит, все хорошо”.

Действительно. Теперь следующее: как выбираться отсюда? Дорогу не запомнил совсем, а дом Дэуса — это лабиринт. А еще смущает толпа одисов.

“Думаю, пара решит эту проблему”.

И словно в подтверждение слов Второго, в этот самый момент Дэус вновь входит в кабинет. В его руках небольшой пакет с пижамными штанами и кожаный черный плащ. Подойдя ко мне и положив пакет на стол, он заворачивает меня в свой плащ, в котором я буквально тону.

— Сам дойдешь? — интересуется он.

Едва заметно киваю, совершенно не представляя, как буду проходить мимо одисов. Сделав глубокий вздох, кутаясь в плащ пары и набравшись храбрости, уже собираюсь направиться к двери, считая, что пытка пройти под взглядами присутствующих незнакомцев — достойная плата за содеянное, как вопрос Дэуса заставляет остановиться:

— Где твоя обувь?

Переминаясь с ноги на ногу, так и не отрывая взгляда от пола, комкая в руке пакет с пижамными штанами, еще больше оробев, практически шепчу:

— Осталась в комнате, — и вскинув на него взгляд и начинаю быстро, практически скороговоркой лепетать: — Все нормально, пол совсем не холодный. Я и так дойду.

Никак не отреагировав на мои слова, Дэус стремительно подходит ко мне и, нагнувшись, подхватывает на руки. После, таким же шагом, направляется прочь из кабинета.

Двери сами открываются перед ним. Это удивляет. Присутствие многочисленных одисов, вызывает сильное смущение. Снова сильно покраснев, обнимаю Дэуса за шею и прячу лицо у него на плече.

К счастью, Дэус быстро выруливает в коридор. А еще через половину минуты мы оказываемся в центральном холле на первом этаже (дом Дэуса однозначно лабиринт). Вздыхаю с облегчением и, наконец, расслабляюсь, но тем не менее продолжаю все так же цепляться за пару. От его запаха смазка начинает вновь усиленно выделяться из ануса, а член снова наливаться кровью, но теперь по крайней мере не теряю голову.

Вскоре снова оказываюсь в наших с Дэусом комнатах. Занеся в спальню, он ставит меня на пол. Нужно что-то сказать, а я стою, мнусь и не знаю что. Кончиками пальцев подняв лицо за подбородок, Дэус заглядывает в глаза и мягко произносит:

— Аэль, послушай, я не сержусь. Мои обязанности не позволяют мне уделять тебе столько времени, сколько бы я хотел, поэтому я прошу сообщать Сейн Джи о любых изменениях, происходящих с тобой, — заливаюсь краской, а Дэус тем временем, слегка нахмурившись, интересуется, меняя тему: — Ты не использовал с утра лосьон?

Так и не поняв, вопрос это или утверждение, отрицательно качаю головой.

— Справишься сам?

Киваю.

Притянув к себе, он прижимается губами к моей макушке.

— Я должен идти, — с этими словами он мягко отстраняется и стремительно покидает спальню.

***

Глядя на закрытую за Дэусом дверь, еще некоторое время продолжаю стоять, кутаясь в его длинный, черный кожаный плащ. По ногам, пусть и меньше, но продолжает теч смазка. Именно это неприятное ощущение побуждает к действию.

Иду в ванную, чтобы принять душ, с которым затянул — вот-вот наступит обед. После, собираюсь натереться лосьоном — чувствовать боль в шрамах совершенно не хочется.

В ванной скидываю плащ и, перебравшись через высокий бортик, открыв и отрегулировав воду, долгое время стою под приятными струями горячей воды.

Хорошо вымывшись и натерев тело лосьоном (он удивительно быстро впитывается в кожу), возвращаюсь в комнату, выпиваю настойку Рокхейна, стоящую на прикроватной тумбочке и направляюсь к шкафу, чтобы одеться. 

Соорудив из лежащих на отдельной полочке бинтов прокладку, подкладываю ее в трусы — еще раз опростоволоситься таким же образом как сегодня, нет совершенно никакого желания. После, надеваю хлопчатобумажные домашние штаны и натягиваю майку. Далее, снова в ванную. Нужно вернуть плащ пары в шкаф. Но как только его поднимаю и расправляю его, пальцы касаются вязкой субстанции, которой буквально пропитана вся подкладка плаща. И что же делать? Нельзя же его повесить так — течкой провоняет вся его одежда. Что же делать? Постирать? Руками? Только руками. Просить Лоалля… Лучше сам. Стирал же раньше, в Эджентисе (там практически ни у кого нет стиральных машин), хорошо стирал, вот и плащ пары постираю. Ванна есть, мыло есть, вода есть, что еще нужно. Но возникает следующая дилемма: каким образом стирают кожаные изделия? Вот этого не знаю. Может, лучше попросить Лоалля? Нет и еще раз нет. И течка — слишком личное. 

Смотрю на плащ. Как же стирается кожа? Может, ее вообще не стирают? Хм... Нет, наверняка стирается, иначе Дэус бы ходил в грязной одежде… Решив, что скорее всего за вещами, сделанными из этого материала, ухаживают точно так же, как и за любой другой одеждой, решаю замочить плащ в кипятке и дать ему отлежаться в нем около пяти часов, чтобы смазка отстиралась наверняка. Уверен, после ТАКОЙ замочки смазка точно “отлипнет”. И время есть — Дэус скорее всего появится не раньше вечера. К этому моменту плащ должен будет уже сушиться, а к утру вообще будет как новый.

Берусь за дело.

Закупорив сток и открыв кран с горячей водой, ожидаю, когда в ванне наберется необходимое количеств. (Тазиков не нашел), исследую полочки и шкафы на предмет стирального порошка, которого тоже нет. Эту возникшую проблему решаю просто — заменяю порошок на шампунь. Если он отлично промывает голову, то и плащ, наверняка, отстирает. Вначале хотел взять гель для душа, но решил, что шампунь обладает наибольшим очищающим эффектом, а для плаща Дэуса явно нужно брать все только самое лучшее. Решив так, закрываю воду и опускаю плащ в кипяток. Взяв с полки его шампунь, начинаю лить в воду шампунь. При этом постоянно кажется, что шампуня будет недостаточно, поэтому останавливаюсь только тогда, когда он заканчивается. Похоже перестарался. Чем же Дэус теперь будет мыть голову?

Сорвавшись с места, лихорадочно исследую полки и выдыхаю — на полке стоит полная банка. Конечно, у Дэуса должен быть шампунь про запас. А как же иначе? Успокоив себя таким образом, еще раз бросаю последний взгляд на мокнущий в горячей воде плащ и, удовлетворенно кивнув, довольный, покидаю ванную.

К моменту, как заканчиваю все это, Дэус уезжает из дома — чуткое обоняние говорит об этом. Поэтому обедаю на балконе в гордом одиночестве.

После плотного обеда начинает сильно клонить в сон, и решаю немного поспать. А потом за учёбу.

Вернувшись обратно в спальню, проверив Урлыку и не расстилая кровать, ложусь прямо на покрывало и проваливаюсь в глубокий сон. На мысли о том, что нужно в ближайшее же время переговорить с Дэусом насчет восстановления в университете и засыпаю.

***

Просыпаюсь снова от знакомого жара. Опять? Только не это. Сколько это еще может продолжаться? Ответ на последний вопрос и так ясен — в течении трех или четырех дней. Почему в прошлый, первый раз все закончилось так быстро?

“Агрессивная среда?”.

Возможно. Но от этого не легче. Выдержу ли я такой марафон? Всхлипнув, с трудом сажусь, а картинка перед глазами то меркнет, то снова появляется. Опять чип сбоит. Но меня это заботит в последнюю очередь. Сейчас, как и утром, волнует только одно: как можно скорее погасить лихорадку. Как и утром, подношу руку к ягодицам и обнаруживаю, что вся одежда, покрывало, а, возможно, и постельное белье, неизвестно когда замененное Лоаллем, пропитано вязкой субстанцией. Бинты не помогли.

Еще раз всхлипнув, слегка ерзая на попе, бормочу::

— Сейн Джи, Дэус... Позови... мне нужно... — на этом поток речи прерывается мощнейшей огненной волной. Фантазия снова рисует развратные картины того, как Дэус разложив меня... (не важно где), мощными, быстрыми, глубокими толчками буквально долбит меня. С уст срывается призывный стон, больше похожий на поскуливание.

— Прости, Исса Аштари, Дэус отлучился по важным делам. Но я уже связался с ним, и скоро он приедет.

Еще несколько часов назад меня бы сильно взволновало то, что Дэуса отвлекли от работы, теперь же из-за того, что творится со мной, меня заботит только одно — скорей бы он приехал. Кажется, если сейчас же не сделаю чего-нибудь, то сгорю, взорвусь, умру. Стаскиваю с себя штаны и берусь рукой за член. Уткнувшись носом в покрывало, на котором отчетливо ощущается запах Дэуса, начинаю представлять, что это его руки, а не мои, касаются возбужденного члена; это он, а не я, обхватывает член и начинает стремительное движение вверх и вниз. Но все это не то. Чувствую свою, а не его руку; это я, а не он, совершает стремительные движения. Все это не то. Наоборот, своими фантазиями и действиями только всё усугубил. Анус сжимается и разжимается и, кажется, буквально горит. На глазах выступают слезы. Не зная, каким еще образом можно облегчить это состояние, начинаю искать предмет, который можно в себя запихнуть. Предмет обнаруживается на прикроватной тумбочке. Это массажная расческа с пластмассовой, прозрачной, обтекаемой ручкой. Как она здесь оказалась? Ее же место в ванной, на полке в шкафу. Я не склонен к разбрасыванию вещей. Ну и хорошо, что она здесь. Тянусь к ней и, в конечном итоге, сам не понимая как, оказываюсь на полу. С трудом встав на четвереньки, продолжая всхлипывать и поскуливать от раздирающего жара, наконец, дотягиваюсь до расчески. Взяв ее и навалившись корпусом на кровать, встаю на колени, потом одной рукой обхватываю возбужденный член, а другой вставляю ручку расчески в скользкий, продолжающий болезненную пульсацию анус. Трахая себя ею и при этом активно водя рукой по возбужденному члену, снова включаю воображение, представляя, что все это проделывает Дэус. Но не помогает. Ручка расчески слишком тонка и мала — ощущения совершенно иные; ладонь чувствует все совершаемые манипуляции — становится только хуже. Плачу, скулю, стону, зову Дэуса... Именно в таком состоянии и застает меня пара, стонущего, всхлипывающего, на коленях возле кровати с расческой в заднице.

О его появлении, в первую очередь, докладывает обоняние. С трудом поворачиваю голову и смотрю на застывшего д’е Море, чье лицо опять превратилось в каменную маску.

— Помоги... — молю. Собственно, это единственное, что вообще способен выдать. Сердце готово выпрыгнуть из груди, дыхание сбито, майка промокла от пота, а ягодицы, ноги и, возможно, пол — перемазаны в смазке. Ко всему прочему и чип еще сильнее начинает сбоить, то погружая в кромешную тьму, то выталкивая из нее. Прекратить жар — единственное, что необходимо, остальное второстепенно.

Дэус не заставляет ждать. Буквально через секунду чувствую, как мою руку, держащую расческу, обхватывает его ладонь; ощущаю, как ручку медленно извлекают. Чувствую, как Дэус, навалившись на меня всем телом, прижимает к себе и обняв, зажимает. Чувствую его одежду на своей коже, легкую шероховатость брюк, а главное, ощущаю, как его член пристраивается к анусу и медленно проникает. Обхватив меня руками, буквально вжав в кровать, пара входит в меня до конца, вызывая благодарный вздох облегчения. Это ощущение наполненности ни с чем невозможно сравнить. Это невероятно крышесносно и незабываемо. Упиваюсь и наслаждаюсь им, позволяя паре делать со мной все, что он захочет. Продолжая держать меня в объятиях, не покидая тела, он подается назад, увлекая за собой. Сев на собственные колени, он прижимает к себе таким образом, что я оказываюсь полностью насажен на его член. Его пальцы смыкаются на моем горле — сильно, но позволяя дышать — заставляя полностью откинуться на него. Выгибаюсь, цепляясь руками за его слегка растрепавшиеся волосы, желая, хоть как-то заставить его, наконец, двигаться. Отпустив мое горло и подхватив под бедра, он невероятно широко разводит мои ноги в стороны. Пряжка ремня доставляет некоторое неудобство, впрочем, как и ткань брюк, не позволяя получить удовольствия от телесного контакта. Но все это быстро отходит на второй план, когда Дэус, слегка приподняв за бедра, начинает толчками проникать внутрь, стимулируя волшебную пуговку. Вцепляюсь в руку пары, раздирая на ней кожу, оставляя длинные кровавые полосы. Стону, кричу, извиваюсь и бьюсь, упиваясь, получая невероятное наслаждение от проникновения в меня Дэуса, которое с каждым мгновением становится все жестче, беспощаднее и грубее. Но именно это, наконец, возносит к невероятным высотам. Лечу, стремясь к ослепляющему солнечному свету. И вот, наконец, приходит тот долгожданный момент: окутанный солнечным сиянием, проникающим в меня, заполняющим до конца и без остатка, наконец, становлюсь единым целым с сияющим ослепительным светом солнца.

Тело бьется в экстазе. Крик сам срывается с губ. Бурно кончаю и тут же откидываюсь на торс пары, тяжело дыша, чувствуя, как семя заполняет меня, как теперь дрожит он. Я слышу, как из его горла вырывается совсем не человеческий рык. Его зубы вцепляются в плечо и до боли прокусывают, что собственно, опять же, меня совершенно не беспокоит, потому что я уже впал в блаженное состояние. Даже если случиться землетрясение, мне будет все равно.

Продолжая бурно изливаться в меня, что сопровождается заметным судорожным экстазом, Дэус прижимает меня к себе настолько сильно, что, кажется, еще чуть-чуть и сломаются ребра. Но невероятно приятное ощущение того, как теплая жидкость продолжает наполнять меня, притупляет неудовольствие от этих чересчур крепких объятий. 

Но все это продолжается всего лишь несколько секунд. Дэус замирает и утыкается лицом в ключицу. Чуть ослабив объятия, продолжает меня удерживать, тяжело дыша. Его одежда мокрая от пота, но это не тревожит. Закрыв глаза, продолжаю получать удовольствие от его сильных рук, бьющегося сердца, дыхания, которое ощущаю у себя на коже. Мне тепло и хорошо. Дэус тут, со мной. Никуда не нужно идти, ничего не нужно делать. Ощущая себя полностью счастливым и умиротворенным, сам не замечаю того, как начинаю дремать.

***

Из блаженного состояния полудремы (а может, я все же успел на какое-то мгновение провалиться в сон), выводит жесткий рык Дэуса:

— Сейн Джи, что ЭТО такое?

Сильно вздрогнув, мгновенно разлепляю глаза. Если бы Дэус не держал меня крепко в своих объятиях, то скорее всего, оказался бы на полу.

Обнаруживаю себя в ванной на руках у пары, непосредственно перед ванной, в которой замочен его плащ.

— Аштари... — начинает Сейн Джи, но испугавшись реакции Дэуса, особенно учитывая, в какую ярость его привело наличие замоченной вещи в ванне, он ведь еще не знает, что эта самая вещь — ЕГО плащ, в котором он ходит ежедневно, громко выпаливаю первое, что приходит на ум, грубо прерывая Хранителя:

— Это я... — и начинаю лихорадочно соображать, как бы продолжить фразу.

Сказать о том, что именно в ванной замочено страшно — Дэус точно не придет в восторг от этой новости. Лучше ночью, пока он спит, закончу стирку. Потом повешу плащ на балконе, где обычно мы едим. К утру он высохнет, и я уберу его в шкаф, на половину Дэуса. Авось он и пронесет.

Этот план созревает в голове буквально за долю секунды. Но вот как продолжить начатую фразу?

“Скажи, что это твои вещи. Ты их решил постирать руками. И добавь, что это Рокхейн велел нам найти какое-нибудь монотонное занятие, которое бы успокаивало нас. Мы и нашли. Для нас это стирка”, — Второй, так вовремя.

Слово в слово повторяю за голосом и замираю.

Дэус расслабляется и качает головой.

— Сейн Джи, подготовь вторую ванную.

— Будет сделано, Аштари.

Вторую ванную? Разве здесь есть еще одна? Это весьма удивляет, но я молчу, и так достаточно набедокурил за сегодня.

Мы снова оказываемся в полукруглом коридоре, снова тот самый кабинет и кожаный диван. Кажется, возвращаюсь в прошлое. Картины наших первых любовных игр, после того, как Дэус показал, какой он в ярости, мгновенно встают перед глазами. От этого, как ни странно, из ануса более усиленно начинает выделяться смазка, а член опять наливается кровью. Я мазохист? Прикусываю губу и сильнее прижимаюсь к паре.

Д'е Море подходит к стене, рядом с которой стоит тот самый диван. Положив на нее свою ладонь и что-то тихо пробормотав, делает шаг назад. Стена, превратившись в дверной проем, открывает большую по размерам, скудно обставленную спальню. В ней располагается лишь кровать и шкаф, но опять же, никакой современной мебели.

Зачем Дэусу еще одна спальня? Ответа, конечно, нет, а спросить не решаюсь, считая, что это не мое дело. Голоса, по этому поводу тоже молчат. Вероятно, мы либо прибываем в согласии друг с другом, либо их предположения могут мне не понравится, или они просто не существенны. Когда я с Дэусом, они вообще редко появляются. Ладно, по крайней мере понятно, где он тогда спал.

Д'е Море пересекает комнату и останавливается около двери, расположенной в противоположном ее конце. Она ведет в ванную. 

По расположению предметов, находящихся в ней, она мало чем отличается от той, что прилегает к нашей с Дэусом спальне. Единственное, в ней намного более скудная обстановка — мало шкафчиков, да и зеркало существенно меньше.

Размер зеркал давно перестал беспокоить. Из-за нового зрения не вижу в них своего отражения. Этот минус какое-то время причинял жуткие неудобства, но поскольку считаю, что должен радоваться возможности видеть, в конечном итоге, примирился с этим недостатком.

Подойдя непосредственно к ванне, Дэус аккуратно ставит меня на дно и, включив воду, начинает снимать с себя одежду.

Я же избавляюсь от майки. Не зная, куда ее деть, стою, комкая ее. При этом, не могу оторвать взгляда от пары, от его огромного, мускулистого тела; от игры мышц; от длинных сильных ног. Глядя на него, кажусь себе мелким, несуразным птенцом. Покраснев, опускаю взгляд, чувствуя, как смазка еще более усиленно начинает выделяться из ануса и стекать по ногам, а член приходит в еще большее возбуждение. Знакомый жар волнами вновь начинает распространяться по телу. Но сейчас это иной жар, иной огонь...

Дрожу от предвкушения. Рот наполняется слюной, а руки сильнее сжимают майку.

Когда ладонь Дэуса мягко накрывает мои пальцы, вздрагиваю и снова устремляю свой взор на него. Он забирает у меня одежду и, не отрывая взгляда, повесив майку на бортик ванны, перебирается через него и утягивает под струи воды.

Мгновенно намокнув, волосы падают на лицо. Едва дотрагиваясь пальцами до кожи, Дэус мягко их убирает. Сглатываю слюну, которой стало слишком много и, подчиняясь инстинктам, протягиваю руку и скольжу кончиком пальца по грудным мышцам Дэуса, слыша, как сильно бьется его сердце. Впрочем, мое также ускоряет свой бег, а возбуждение все нарастает.

Едва касаясь рукой, рисую узоры на мощном торсе пары, очерчивая каждую мышцу, и спускаюсь все ниже к его уже налившемуся кровью члену.

Зарывшись пальцами в мои волосы, Дэус притягивает к себе, наклоняется и целует. Я совершенно забываю о том, что только что хотел сделать. Этот поцелуй лишает остатков самообладания. Его язык, проникнув мой рот, начинает скользить по ротовой полости, аккуратно, как бы спрашивая разрешения. Всхлипнув, встаю на цыпочки и, обняв его за шею, как можно плотнее прижимаюсь к нему. Его руки, кажется, везде одновременно. То они нежно, играючи, скользят по спине, но вот они спустились на ягодицы и, обласкав их, раздвигают половинки, пробираясь к пульсирующему, сочащемуся смазкой проходу. Огладив кружочек мышц, Дэус аккуратно пальцем проникает внутрь. Впрочем, из-за продолжающей вытекать смазки, проникновение получается невероятно легким. Одновременно с этим, он разрывает поцелуй и, продолжая скользить губами по телу, особое внимание уделяя соскам и животу, добирается до давно уже вставшей плоти.

Вынув палец из прохода, Пара обхватывает губами мой член и начинает с ним играть. То он проходится по головке, то полностью втягивает в себя... Тело покрывает мелкая дрожь, из горла вырываются полустоны-полувсхлипы. Окончательно теряюсь в этих незабываемых ощущениях, начиная с каждой секундой жаждать все больше и больше только одного — медленного и глубокого проникновения. Снова хочется до краев быть заполненным, чувствовать его в себе и плыть.

Положив руки ему на плечи, давлю, пытаясь отстраниться, желая показать, что хочу другого, но Дэус не позволяет сделать этого, вбирая полностью член. Очередная волна жара с головой накрывает меня, а анус начинает буквально полыхать. Теперь все мысли сводятся только к одному — как можно скорее потушить этот огонь, прогнать разгоряченную лаву, струящуюся по жилам. Всхлипнув, дрожа с каждым мгновением все сильнее, тихо молю:

— Дэус.. пожалуйста... — голос то и дело прерывается вырывающимися из груди стонами наслаждения.

Еще раз пройдясь языком по головке члена, пара отрывается от процесса и тянет на себя. Подчиняюсь. Разве могу не подчиниться? Кажется, сейчас способен сделать все, что угодно, все, о чем он только попросит, лишь бы почувствовать эту блаженную заполненность, наслаждаться снедающим огнем, сроднится с ним, стать единым целым.

Широко расставив ноги, приседаю и, пристроившись, опускаюсь на плоть Дэуса. С губ сам собой вырывается блаженный вздох облегчения, смешанный с удовольствием от долгожданного и такого желанного проникновения. Уже было снова хочу подняться, чтобы самостоятельно задать темп, и как можно скорее вознестись высоко к облакам, к слепящим лучам солнца, почувствовать их на себе, стать им и парить-парить-парить, но Дэус не позволяет этого сделать. Взяв меня за бедра, он шепчет на ухо:

— Сейчас мы не будем спешить. Садись на колени.

Его слова в какой-то степени охлаждают мой пыл, но в недостаточной степени для того, чтобы замереть. Тело требует движения. Подчиняясь своим желанием, начинаю совершать круговые движения бедрами, что опять же пресекается Дэусом, положившим руки на ягодицы. Всхлипнув, замираю и, обвив руками его шею, прячу лицо у него на плече.

— Тише-тише, сейчас будет хорошо, — слышу его шепот. Он, как и в последний раз, подхватывает меня под бедра и начинает насаживать на себя. Только происходит это совершенно неспешно.

Снова теряюсь в ощущениях, полностью отдаюсь им, смакую их. Стоны сами собой срываются с губ. Но Дэус останавливается.

— Сейн Джи сообщил, что ты занимаешься, — и снова возобновляет движение.

— Ах... Да... Ммм... Я... готовлюсь... экзамены, — невнятно бормочу, не способный сконцентрироваться ни на чем, кроме происходящего.

Дэус снова замирает.

— Хочешь вернуться в университет? — и опять возобновляет движение, вырывая из меня череду стонов наслаждения.

— Да... — выдыхаю и, чувствуя, как по телу проносится очередная волна удовольствия, впиваюсь в плечо Дэуса зубами. Он увеличивает напор, одновременно спрашивая:

— Уверен?

Прижавшись к нему всем телом, продолжая тереться об него, чувствуя, как его член с каждым разом проникает в меня все глубже и сильнее, затрагивая волшебную пуговку, чувствуя, как волны удовольствия быстрее и быстрее прокатываются по телу, я все же пытаюсь дать ответ:

— Да... Нет... Не знаю...

А дальше оказываюсь не в состоянии внятно мыслить. Дэус начинает буквально вдалбливаться в меня, вознося все выше и выше к облакам, заставляя лететь все быстрее, наравне с ветром, обгоняя ветер. Чувствую себя птицей, стремящейся к солнцу, не боясь, а, наоборот, желая сгореть, раствориться, сродниться, стать частью небесного светила. И вот окружающий мир окончательно перестает существовать. Снова яркое пламя полностью поглощает тело. Взрываюсь, разлетаясь миллиардом огней.

Крупная дрожь, я снова вцепляюсь в плечо Дэуса и прокусываю его до крови. Чувствуя солоноватый привкус крови на своих губах, бурно изливаюсь и буквально висну на паре, не в состоянии пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой.

Следом, издав внутриутробный рык, стиснув в своих объятиях так, что становится тяжело дышать, Дэус наполняет меня своим семенем. Еще некоторое время он не разжимает объятий. Его дыхание прерывисто и сбито, пальцы впились в ягодицы. А после, объятия становятся нежными, руки отпускают ягодицы и ласково скользят по спине, лаская и успокаивая.

Глаза опять закрываются сами собой, на тело снова наваливается усталость и умиротворение. Прикрываю глаза, мечтая сейчас только об одном — о мягкой постели. Продолжая обнимать пару за шею, кладу голову ему на плечо, и позволяю приятной дреме охватить меня.

***

Просыпаюсь резко и неожиданно. Первая мысль: неужели проспал и не успел привести плащ Дэуса в надлежащий вид?

Но его ровное дыхание, ощущаемое на затылке, тепло объятий и обволакивающий запах, быстро повествуют о реальном положении дел — все хорошо, я не проспал. Дэус рядом, спит. Значит, сейчас, скорее всего, глубокая ночь.

Из-за сонарного зрения, время суток теперь различаю иначе — не визуально, поскольку день и ночь воспринимаются одинаково. Теперь не нуждаюсь в каком-либо освещении, чтобы ориентироваться в пространстве. С одной стороны, это несомненно хорошо, но с другой, не могу видеть, как солнечные лучи касаются земли, окутывая ее своим золотистым сиянием; не могу наблюдать за изменениями, происходящими с погодой, лишь представлять, основываясь на своих воспоминаниях, рассветы и закаты, то, как небо постепенно светлеет, или на землю, наоборот, опускаются сумерки. Это печально. Но каждый раз, когда начинаю тосковать по обычному зрению, говорю себе, что должен быть благодарен Создателю, что вообще могу видеть.

“Последняя мысль была самой верной. И вообще, хватит хандрить. Нам нужно закончить начатое, до того как Дэус проснется. Мы же не хотим вызвать его неудовольствие”.

Да уж, в неудовольствии Дэус страшен.

“Поэтому вставай и принимайся за дело”.

Легко сказать, но вот сделать...

Игнорируя непонятно откуда взявшуюся лень, все же решаю закончить начатое вчера. Как выясняется, выбраться из объятий Дэуса дело совсем не простое: я нахожусь в чрезвычайно плотном коконе его рук. Тем не менее, медленно, стараясь производить как можно меньше движений, ныряю под одеяло, таким образом вылезая из плотного захвата его рук. Пока это делал, страх, что Дэус почувствует шевеление и проснется, не отпускает. По этому поводу посещают самые разнообразные мысли. Например, вдруг я встану, а Дэус почувствует, что меня нет рядом, проснется и, не дай Создатель, увидит, чем я занимаюсь. Или хуже того, поймет, что совсем не мои вещи отмокают в ванной.

“Это едва ли его обрадует”. 

“Положи вместо себя подушку”.

Подушку? Совет Третьего определенно хорош: едва ли во сне Дэус понимает, кого или что он обнимает.

Аккуратно, стараясь производить как можно меньше действий, тянусь за свободной подушкой и подпихиваю ее ему вместо себя. Дэус тут же стискивает ее и, зарывшись в нее лицом, прижимает к себе. Хорошо, что, подушки большие, а так бы он и сквозь сон понял, что рядом с ним лежу совсем не я.

Стараясь не шуметь, направляюсь в ванную. Пока иду до своей цели, совершенно внезапно посещает шальная мысль: а вдруг Лоалль уже постирал плащ? Ведь, наверняка, он видел замоченную в ванне одежду? Постельное белье он же менял? На последнем предположении поток мыслей неожиданно сворачивает совсем в другое русло, к течке. Концентрирую внимание на ощущениях.

В первую очередь обнаруживаю, что на мне лишь нижнее белье с самодельными прокладками из мягкого и приятного материала. (Бинты неприятно натирали кожу). В связи с этим пытаюсь понять, где брал этот материал и когда вообще сооружал и подкладывал прокладку? Но последнее, что помню, это крышесносный секс с Дэусом под теплыми струями воды, а потом провал. Получается, заснул сразу же после... В таком случае, это значит, что Дэус делал прокладки, и он же их подкладывал?

“Больше некому. Неужели ты думаешь, что наша пара позволит кому-то еще прикасаться к нам?”

Так и не ответив на реплику Второго , густо краснею. И приятно, что Дэус проявляет такую заботу обо мне, и — прокладки — личное. Об этом должен заботиться сам… На этом месте, мысли снова принимают другой оборот — жара нет. Неужели течка закончилась? Чтобы в этом убедиться, оттянув резинку трусов, просовываю руку к характерному месту. Выделения все еще есть, но они весьма незначительны. Получается, течка уже заканчивается? Но почему так скоро? Еще же не прошло положенных трех — четырех дней.

“Об этом можно спросить позже у Джи Эла. Он — наш Хранитель и биолог, соответственно, ему, наверняка, известен ответ на этот вопрос. Сейчас у нас есть более важные дела — плащ”.

Тут мысли возвращаются в изначальное русло. Вдруг его уже постирали? Или все же не постирали, и он продолжает отмокать в ванне? Передернув плечами и прогнав мысли прочь — и так сейчас все станет ясно, стараясь издавать как можно меньше шума, наконец, захожу в ванную и вздыхаю с облегчением — дэусов плащ так и продолжает лежать в ванне.

Перегнувшись через бортик, берусь за дело — начинаю усиленно тереть его руками, вкладывая в этот процесс все свое старание, ведь это вещь Дэуса, значит, она должна быть хорошо отстирана. Пока делаю эту не сложную, но монотонную работу, мысли вновь уводят от реальности.

На этот раз размышляю о том, почему у меня в голове столько разнообразных, никак не связанных между собой мыслей? С момента, как начал принимать рокхейновское лекарство, со мной не происходило ничего подобного. Может, начинаю привыкать к настойке, или пора принимать очередную дозу? А может, это связано с течкой? Обдумав каждый вариант разнообразных «может», прихожу к выводу, что мне неизвестен ответ на этот вопрос. При этом, появляется стойкая уверенность в том, что мне крайне необходимо в кратчайшие сроки принять спасительный эликсир.

От мысленного потока в очередной раз спасает Второй:

“Если ты продолжишь в том же духе, то протрешь на плаще огромную дыру. Давай полощи и иди развешивай”.

Прислушиваясь к совету голоса, принимаюсь за полоскание. Это отнимает примерно еще полчаса, но хорошо отвлекает от разнообразных мыслей, поскольку нужно постоянно набирать воду и следить за ее количеством в ванне, а также ее температурой — полощу всегда в едва теплой, скорее прохладной воде. К тому же, в мокром виде плащ оказывается весьма тяжелым — энергии тратится уйма.

Наконец, закончив и выпустив воду, пытаюсь отжать плащ, но ничего не получается. Кажется, он буквально пропитался водой. Вероятно, придется ждать, когда он высохнет самостоятельно и это тревожит. Вдруг он не успеет высохнуть до пробуждения Дэуса?

“Сейча это неважно, действуй. В крайнем случае, можно обратиться к Сейн Джи, возможно, он сможет помочь”.

А это выход.

Толком так и не отжав и с трудом сложив плащ в несколько раз, стараясь нести его таким образом, чтобы вода как можно меньше стекала на пол, чего, конечно, не получается сделать, покидаю ванную и на цыпочках выхожу из спальни. Ощутив себя в меньшем напряжении, иду к балкону, параллельно обращаясь к Хранителю пары:

— Сейн Джи?

— Слушаю тебя, Исса Аштари.

— Можно тебя попросить растянуть веревку на балконе? Хочу повесить на нее плащ Дэуса.

— Уже сделано, Исса Аштари. Тебе требуется помощь?

— Сейн Джи, пожалуйста, скажи, а ты можешь сделать так, чтобы плащ высох быстро? — спрашиваю, немного замявшись.

— Конечно.

Обрадованный таким положением вещей, ускоряю шаг и вскоре оказываюсь на балконе, где чуть выше головы уже висит веревка.

Пока развешиваю плащ, Сейн Джи снова подает голос:

— Исса Аштари, Джи Эл хочет сообщить тебе радостную новость. Он говорит, что вторая яйцеклетка благополучно оплодотворена и оба плода начали свое развитие.

Замираю, так и не закончив развешивать плащ. Несколько раз моргнув и решив, что, возможно, просто послышалось, или я что-то не так понял, уточняю:

— Я... я — беременный? — голос звучит как-то глухо и неуверенно-тревожно.

— Да, Джи Эл именно это и хочет сказать. Он просит тебя быть как можно более осторожным, хорошо питаться, не напрягаться и много спать. В тебе начали развитие два ребенка. Он искренне поздравляет тебя.

Подхожу к креслу и медленно опускаюсь в него, прикладывая руку к животу. Надо же, я беременный. Эту фразу повторяю про себя снова и снова, пока, наконец, не доходит смысл.

“Это было вполне ожидаемо, мы ведь только что пережили течку”.

Как думаешь, Дэус может догадываться?

“Это нам неизвестно. Спроси у Сейн Джи, возможно, ему известен ответ на этот вопрос?”

Но не успеваю открыть рта, как вновь раздается голос Хранителя Дэуса:

— Исса Аштраи, ты не рад? У тебя очень встревоженное лицо.

Рад ли я? Хочу ли я ребенка? Вернее детей... Дети — это радость, благословение, особенно после пережитого. Но все произошло так быстро... А как же учеба? Едва ли теперь Дэус позволит сдать экзамены и продолжить образование. Два ребенка... Один от Сшайсе... Черт, об этом Дэусу точно лучше не знать... Ведь если ему станет известно...

— Исса Аштари, с тобой все в порядке? Ты побледнел.

— Да... со мной все хорошо. Я просто... просто… — не могу закончить фразу. Я вообще не могу вымолвить ни слова.

Два ребенка... Перед глазами мгновенно возникает образ двух крохотных младенцев. Один с черными, как у Дэуса, волосами, а другой — светловолосый с аквамаинвыми глазами — точная копия Сшайсе. На губах появляется улыбка, но тут же пропадает. Что сделает Дэус, когда узнает ВСЮ правду? Что он сделает с моими детьми? По крайней мере, с одним из них? Ярость первой пары очень хорошо ощутил на себе. Вдруг, узнав правду, он заставит избавиться от детей или убьет при рождении одного из них? Если не убьет меня раньше. И на то, и на это он способен. Зажмуриваюсь и обхватываю себя руками.

“Беременность длится одиннадцать менсумов. Из них, у нас есть целых пять, чтобы что-нибудь придумать”.

Что можно придумать в этой ситуации? Правда все равно рано или поздно выплывет наружу.

“Нам нужно время. В крайнем случае, у нас всегда есть возможность уйти от Дэуса, например, к Рокхейну. Это, конечно, будет сделать очень не просто, но кто сказал, что невозможно? Есть еще Сшайсе. Он обещал защищать и оберегать нас, чтобы ни случилось. Правда его еще нужно найти. Нужно время. Дэус не должен узнать, что мы в положении”.

Желание любой ценой защитить, уберечь малышей с невероятной силой просыпается во мне. Где-то читал, что этот инстинкт заложен природой в любой вид существ, которые могут давать жизнь. Вероятно, я не исключение. Кажется, что сейчас я готов пойти абсолютно на все, лишь бы благополучно выносить и произвести на свет детей.

— Сейн Джи, — удивительно, но голос звучит твердо, — не говори, пожалуйста, Дэусу. Я сам скажу, — а вот теперь появляется легкая дрожь. Я вообще не уверен, буду ли говорить ему о беременности.

— Хорошо, Исса Аштари, но если Аштари задаст прямой вопрос, я буду вынужден на него ответить.

“Значит, нам нужно будет очень хорошо скрывать беременность. А сейчас бери плащ и возвращайся. Будет крайне подозрительно, если Дэус проснется и увидит вместо нас подушку”.

Разве плащ уже высох?

“Давно”.

Но как? И тут вспоминаю, что даже не развесил его как полагается, но, к удивлению, обнаруживаю, что плащ висит как нужно. Видимо Сейн Джи постарался. Удивительно, что он так быстро успел высохнуть.

Поднимаюсь и, подойдя к плащу, трогаю его. Сухой.

“Скажи спасибо Сейн Джи, это он помог”.

Улыбаюсь.

— Спасибо, — благодарю его.

— Мы с Джи Элом рады тебе помогать.

Стаскиваю с веревки высохший плащ, который снова стал легким, и направляюсь обратно в спальню.

Дэус обнаруживается все в том же положении, только, кажется, он еще сильнее прижимает к себе подушку, буквально зарывшись в нее лицом. Некоторое время стою около кровати, наблюдая за этой картиной. 

“Плащ”.

А, да, конечно.

Стараясь передвигаться как можно тише, вешаю плащ на его место. После, иду обратно и присаживаюсь на краешек кровати, не зная, что делать дальше. Меня снова охватывают противоречивые эмоции. Желание защитить детей, а, соответственно, держаться как можно дальше от пары и одновременно жажда вновь оказаться в его объятиях, образуют конфликт. Не знаю как, возможно Дэус почувствовал мое присутствие, или понял, что обнимает совершенно не меня, а подушку, но он начинает шевелиться и, сильно моргая спросонья, приподнимается на локте, наконец, обнаруживая, что именно прижимал к себе. Нахмурившись, он переводит взгляд на сидящего на самом краю кровати меня.

— Аэль? Всё хорошо? — беспокоится. — Почему ты не спишь?

Пожимаю плечами.

— Не спится.

Вернув подушку на ее законное место, откинув одеяло, он придвигается ко мне и нежным движением, от которого хочется замурлыкать, убирает упавшую на мое лицо прядь волос.

— Ты себя плохо чувствуешь? Что-то тревожит?

Не могу вспомнить, когда Дэус задавал столько вопросов одновременно. Его искреннее беспокойство обо мне дает уверенность, что он не сможет сделать плохое своему ребенку, даже если узнает правду. Именно эта мысль окончательно успокаивает. Улыбаюсь и поворачиваюсь лицом к Дэусу, а потом забираюсь с ногами на кровать и, обняв его, прижимаюсь всем телом, в поисках ласки и тепла.

Где-то читал, что дети с момента зачатия могут чувствовать обоих отцов. Пусть хотя бы один из моих детей, пусть и непродолжительное время, сможет наслаждаться присутствием второго родителя.

— Течка закончилась?

— Да, — прячу лицо на плече Дэуса, боясь, что он может прочесть на нем больше того, о чем готов рассказать.

— Ты разговаривал с Джи Элом?

Не знаю почему, но отвечаю:

— Да, — пауза. — Я не беременный. Джи Эл сказал, что из-за опытов, с моей репродуктивной системой не все в порядке, поэтому зачатия не произошло, — ложь удивительно легко слетает с губ.

— Не переживай. Я найду лучших специалистов. У нас обязательно будут дети, — Дэус гладит меня по спине словно маленького ребенка.

Будут. Через одиннадцать менсумов. Двое. Один из них твой, — мысленно проговариваю я и еще сильнее вцепляюсь в него, чувствуя на щеках предательскую влагу. Видимо переволновался.

— Все будет хорошо, — ласково и нежно произносит Дэус, вероятно, найдя своё обоснование моим слезам. — Давай еще поспим. Тебе нужно восстановиться, — и утягивает на кровать. Прижав к себе, укрывает нас одеялом.

Прикрываю глаза, машинально кладя руку на низ живота в оберегающем жесте. Там сейчас растут дети. Улыбаюсь.

***

_8-ой день первого менсума_

 

— Сейн Джи, вели Лоаллю немедленно явиться сюда.

От рыка Дэуса буквально подскакиваю на кровати и моментально сажусь, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Взгляд останавливается на разъяренной паре. На нём, постиранный плащ. Кожа изделия не только села, но и пошла трещинами. Длина... Вместо того, чтобы достигать пола, плащ не доходит даже до колена. Рукава заканчиваются на локтях, а на спине огромная дыра. Милостливый Создатель, что же я наделал?! Становится страшно.

Машинально двигаясь к спинке кровати, желая увеличить расстояние между мной и Дэусом, набравшись храбрости, практически шепчу дрожащим от страха голосом:

— Это я...

Ресеи переводит яростный взгляд на меня.

Вцепляюсь в одеяло и продолжаю практически скороговоркой:

— Плащ испачкался. Я решил его постирать, — и совсем тихо добавляю: — Вот, постирал... — и зажмуриваюсь, ожидая яростной волны д’е Море, направленной на меня.

Проходит минута, потом еще одна, потом еще, но ничего не происходит. Дрожа от страха, продолжая вцепляться в одеяло, словно оно сможет уберечь от разрушительной ярости Дэуса, сжавшись в комок, открываю глаза.

Ресеи стоит напротив кровати, облаченный в точно такой же, но уже другой плащ и смотрит на меня.

— Прости, я не специально. Я хотел как лучше, честное слово, — убогое оправдание.

В этот момент раздается стук в дверь и входит Лоалль. При этом он выглядит совершенно бодрым и собранным, впрочем, как всегда. Такое ощущение, что отдых ему вовсе не требуется. На его лице такая же, как всегда слегка пренебрежительная с оттенком высокомерия маска.

— Это нужно убрать, — сухо сообщает Дэус, обращаясь к дворецкому и указывает на лежащий на диване плащ.

— Как будет угодно, — спокойно произносит Лоалль и берет с дивана испорченный плащ. — Что-то еще, сэр? — вежливо интересуется он.

— Нет, Вы свободны, — тем же самым тоном, от которого по коже бегут неприятные мурашки, произносит д'е Море.

Как только мы снова остаемся наедине, я буквально впечатываюсь в спинку кровати, ожидая как минимум нравоучительной, сухой, но краткой отповеди в духе Дэуса.

Еще раз окинув мою фигуру взглядом, который, судя п застывшему лицу, явно ничего хорошего не предвещает, Пара, наконец, произносит:

— Ты мне солгал.

— Я испугался... я хотел как лучше... Прости, — снова убогое лепетание.

Скользнув по мне еще одним взглядом, вызывающим крайне неприятную дрожь, развернувшись, д'е Море направляется к двери. Взявшись за ручку, он останавливается, поворачивается и бросает:

— Больше так не делай, — с этими словами он стремительно покидает спальню, тихо притворив за собой дверь.

Некоторое время смотрю в пространство, пытаясь прийти в чувство. Выдыхаю. Кажется, пронесло.

“До тех пор, пока он не знает о том, что мы солгали ему не единожды”.

Кладу руку на живот. Он не должен узнать о беременности. Эту ложь он мне не простит.


	3. Встреча и последствия

После ухода Дэуса, немного подумав, прихожу к выводу, что уже ничего не изменить. События, произошедшие между мной и Дэусом в прошлом, опыты в лаборатории — все это оставило след. Понимаю, что не могу пока избавиться от внутренних демонов, и смогу ли? — Неизвестно. Но я могу научиться сосуществовать с ними. Знаю, что не могу сделать чего-либо с не подтвержденным на Эрансе магическим браком с Сшайсе, о котором Дэус не имеет ни малейшего понятия, и это, как кажется, к лучшему — едва ли вторая пара сможет противостоять Дэусу, защитить от его гнева... Наверное, сейчас лучше всего плыть по течению.

Придя к такому выводу, решаю, что нужно еще немного поспать. Устраиваюсь поудобнее, свернувшись в клубок и машинально положив в оберегающем жесте руки на низ живота, закрываю глаза. Но заснуть так и не удается. Неприятные мысли продолжают штурмовать голову. Опять вспоминается Гаюс... И эти картины еще хуже. Ведь именно с того злополучного похищения все и началось. Интересно, где сейчас Гаюс и Айнин? Где гарантия, что ситуация не повторится снова?

“Гарантий нет. Плохих людей много и от подобных ситуаций никто не застрахован. Но если ты продолжишь об этом думать, то сведешь нас с ума. Так что прекращай”.

“Нам нужно научиться защищать себя”.

Фраза Третьего очень нравится. Если бы я не был столь слабым, мог бы постоять за себя, то есть вероятность, что тогда удалось бы дать отпор Гаюсу, и тогда бы не было всего остального. Обязательно поговорю об этом с Дэусом... когда он перестанет на меня злится. Не может же он злиться вечно.

“Здравые мысли. А теперь, раз уж нам не спится, вставай и займись делами”.

Действительно много дел: Урлыке нужно поменять бинты и поставить новую капельницу, требуют ухода и мои шрамы, а еще учеба — экзамены вот-вот начнутся, а я до сих пор не восстановлен и совершенно не чувствую себя готовым к их сдаче.

Сажусь на кровати. В этот самый момент взгляд останавливается на флаконе с рокхейновской настойкой, стоящей на прикроватной тумбочке. Уже тянусь, чтобы взять ее и выпить, но рука замирает на полпути. Дети... Вдруг это лекарство может навредить им? Одергиваю руку. С одной стороны, гонит прочь паранойю, с другой, боюсь нанести вред детям. Вдруг из-за него они родятся дефектными? Или еще того хуже — я вообще не смогу их выносить?

“Проконсультируйся по этому поводу с Джи Элом”.

Коммуникатор, с которым теперь практически никогда не расстаюсь, лежит на той же самой тумбочке.

— Джи Эл?

— Слушаю, Аштари.

— Скажи, пожалуйста, а то лекарство, которое я пью постоянно... Оно может негативно сказаться на развитии детей?

— Прости, Аштари, но тебе лучше отказаться вообще от каких-либо лекарственных средств. Во время беременности омеги Эллады пьют только одно: чай из листьев Мокки. Дело в том, что при обработке кипятком, листья этого растения выделяют ферменты, повышающие иммунитет, избавляют от токсикоза, которым страдают практически все носящие, успокаивают, а остывшая заварка, действует, как хорошее обезболивающее, но уже принимается не внутрь — ею омеги натираются. Это универсальное средство, не причиняющее ни малейшего вреда носящим омегам. К сожалению, аналога этого растения на Эрансе я пока не обнаружил. Как раз сейчас активно работаю над этим. Возможно, у меня получится скомбинировать несколько видов некоторых культур, которые дадут тот же самый эффект. Слава Эру, для этого еще есть время — первый менсум ты должен чувствовать себя хорошо. Надеюсь к началу второго разработать аналог.

Поблагодарив Джи Эла за беспокойство и пояснения, пожелав ему удачи с поисками и разработкой аналога, поднимаюсь и беру флакон. Зайдя в ванную, извлекаю пробку и, сделав глубокий вздох, понимая, что вскоре, вероятнее всего, паранойя снова проснется (курс ведь только начал), выливаю в раковину содержимое флакона, мысленно прося прощения у Рокхейна — он, наверняка, потратил много времени, изготавливая эту настойку. Но здоровье детей превыше всего. Если я их потеряю, то не переживу этого. Тоже самое делаю и с лосьоном, но опорожняю только часть пузырька. Дэус не должен увидеть, что я отказался от лекарств. После, забираюсь в ванную, чтобы принять душ.

***

Прекращение приема настойки в очень скором времени дает о себе знать. Уже к обеду начинаю шарахаться от каждой тени, и только совет Рокхейна — посмотреть страхам в лицо, позволяет справится с параноидальными, навязчивыми образами.

Намазав мазью Урлыку, перебинтовав его и поменяв капельницу, иду на борьбу с разыгравшейся паранойей. Трачу час, исследуя каждый угол близлежащего к дому пространства, и только убедившись, что никакой угрозы нет, а по всему периметру разгуливает охрана, успокаиваюсь. Устаю. Но это еще не все. Прекращение использования лосьона также дает о себе знать. Солнечные лучи, под которыми так полюбил сидеть, становятся злейшими врагами. От соприкосновения с ними шрамы начинает неприятно жечь. Это становится ощутимо в самый разгар исследования территории на наличие предполагаемой опасности. И тем не менее довожу начатое до конца и только после этого скрываюсь в спасительной тени дома. Спрятавшись от обжигающего солнца, обращаюсь к Джи Элу, желая понять, почему так происходит и можно ли с этим что-то сделать? Он тут же отзывается и дает развернутый ответ:

— Кожа — это наружный покров, пограничная зона между окружающей средой и телом. Она выполняет много важных функций. Главная из них — это защита тела от воздействия извне. В результате воздействия кроноулиновой кислоты, кожный покров был практически полностью разрушен. Слава Эру, он восстановился, но, к сожалению, не до конца. Твои шрамы — это трещины. Посылая болевые сигналы, тело говорит, что на него производится атака из внешней среды, которую он не может предотвратить. Лосьон покрывал кожу тонкой пленкой, которая держалась ровно сутки и исчезала под воздействием водной среды. После принятия душа ты всегда снова наносил пленку, таким образом обеспечивая защиту телу. Поскольку, слава Всезнающему, шрамы затянулись, так что вода и воздух не могут нанести урона твоему организму, а вот свет может. Дело в том, что свет состоит из трех отдельных компонентов: окислительного или теплового — инфракрасного, осветительного — видимый свет, и восстановительного — ультрафиолетового компонента. Именно последний компонент отрицательно сказывается на том чрезвычайно тонком кожном покрове, который присутствует в шрамах. Чтобы было понятней, я тебе попытаюсь объяснить более простым языком. Если очень долго находиться на солнце, то кожа не загорает, а сгорает. Я сейчас говорю о здоровом кожном покрове. У тебя же он не здоров. От этого агрессивное воздействие увеличивается. Ты чувствуешь легкое жжение — тонкая кожа начинает сгорать под ультрафиолетовым световым спектром. К сожалению, лосьон содержит один нехороший компонент, который будет пагубно влиять на ход беременности и развитие детей, поэтому сейчас ты не можешь им пользоваться. Наравне с поиском аналога чая из листьев Мокки, я также ищу альтернативу вредоносному компоненту лосьона, чтобы изготовить новый защитный состав для твоего кожного покрова.

— Что же делать? Не появляться на солнце? Но я же просто не смогу сидеть целый день взаперти.

— Думаю, закрытая одежда сможет служить альтернативой. В скором времени я надеюсь найти или самостоятельно разработать аналог.

Так просто? Нужно одеться в закрытую одежду и все?

— Спасибо, — вежливо благодарю Хранителя и спешу в дом, чтобы переодеться.

Но как выясняется, с полностью закрытой одеждой возникают проблемы — ее нет. Она либо слишком теплая, либо слишком официальная. Потратив некоторое время на примерку многочисленных вещей, в надежде найти хотя бы что-нибудь подходящее, но так ничего и не отыскав, прихожу к выводу: нужно в магазин. Тут возникает следующая проблема — я до сих пор не получил от Дэуса денег на карманные расходы, а своих нет — я же сейчас не работаю. В этот самый момент и начинаю ощущать, насколько плохо быть зависимым от кого-либо. Ведь для того, чтобы купить необходимое, нужно связаться с первой парой, а учитывая, что утром он ушел злой, привлекать к себе внимание — не лучшая идея.

Грустно вздохнув, и решив поднять эту тему, когда Дэус будет в хорошем состоянии духа, решаю поискать тень в саду — щебетание птиц, легкий шорох листвы и приятные запахи цветов успокаивают.

Вероятно, сегодня не мой день, потому что подходящей тени не обнаруживаю. Сидеть дома также не хочется, поэтому сделав несколько глубоких вздохов, не видя другого выхода из сложившейся ситуации, кроме как связаться с первой парой, решаюсь позвонить Дэусу. Сильно нервничая, голосом активирую коммуникатор и называю имя д'е Море. После набора номера и непродолжительных длинных гудков, доносится голос Ресеи, к счастью, звучит он мягко. Вероятно, уже не злится.

— Слушаю тебя, Аэль.

Расшатанная нервная система дает о себе знать — я вздрагиваю и на какое-то мгновение теряюсь. Вероятно, моя растерянность очень хорошо отражается на моем лице, потому что тут же следует вопрос, заданный весьма обеспокоенным тоном:

— Аэль, у тебя все в порядке?

— Эмм... да... все хорошо, — невнятно мямлю, пытаясь взять себя в руки и, наконец, сформулировать фразу. Мне нужно попросить денег.

Вероятно мое молчание затягивается, потому что снова слышу голос Дэуса:

— У тебя снова началась течка?

Чувствую, как лицо, да и не только оно, начинает буквально полыхать. Неужели нужно обязательно об этом говорить вслух, да еще прямым текстом? А вдруг он не один, и эту фразу услышал еще кто-то?

“Сомневаюсь, что Дэус при ком-то стал бы обсуждать столь личные вещи. Да и в конце концов, мы уже успели предстать перед всеми в весьма интересном облике, чего смущаться?”

Может, и нечего, а все равно смущаюсь.

— Нет, течки нет, — после продолжительной паузы выдавливаю я и снова замолкаю. Как же тяжело произнести одну лишь фразу — попросить денег. На мгновение прикрываю глаза, собираясь с духом, но вероятно терпение Дэуса уже подошло к концу:

— Аэль, говори. У меня много дел, — на этот раз его голос звучит сухо.

Понимая, что если сейчас положу трубку, то только усилю раздражение д'е Море, поэтому выпаливаю на одном дыхании:

— Я хочу съездить в магазин за одеждой, но у меня нет денег... — и только тогда понимаю что этот вопрос можно было попытаться решить без Дэуса через Сейн Джи — наверняка, пара оставила распоряжения по этому поводу. А еще просьба прозвучала, как требование. Уже открываю рот, чтобы извиниться и сказать что-нибудь дружелюбное, но Дэус опережает:

— Кредитная карта на твои личные расходы у Дорэя. Он купит все, что тебе нужно. Мне нужно работать, — с этими словами д'е Море разрывает связь.

Что значит: карта с кредитами на личные расходы у Дорэя? Почему у него? Почему он не отдал ее мне? С чем это связано?

“Он нам не доверяет и желает контролировать каждый наш шаг. Дэус — собственник, а мы на коротком поводке”.

Кладу руку на живот, чувствуя, как по моим венам разливается чистый, ни с чем не смешанный страх. Что же делать? Рано или поздно он узнает о беременности. Создатель, вот ведь попал?! Начинает лихорадить. Он же убьет меня, когда узнает!

“С любого поводка можно сорваться, только нужно знать как”.

Приведя себя в порядок и натянув наиболее закрытую одежду, спускаюсь вниз на первый этаж и подхожу к дверям. Волнуюсь. Это мой первый выход во внешний мир. Фантазия вновь просыпается, моделируя различные ситуации. Представляется, как в торговом центре случайно встречаюсь с учеными-мучителями. Вот меня ловят на выходе из магазина или торгового комплекса группа одисов и, вколов транквилизатор, увозит в еще более закрытое и хорошо охраняемое место, откуда даже Дэусу не по силам будет меня забрать. Это предполагаемое событие, посылающее по телу неприятный озноб, тут же сменяется другим. На этот раз воображение рисует Гаюса, непонятно каким образом узнавшего о месте моего расположения и поджидающего в уборной. В итоге, ситуация, произошедшая недавно, повторяется...

Тряхнув головой, повторяя про себя, что возникшие фантазии — всего лишь плод воображения, что к реальности они не имеют никакого отношения, ощущая острую нехватку небольшого, но увесистого рюкзачка, который можно было бы использовать в целях самообороны, делаю над собой усилие — открываю дверь и выхожу на улицу под обжигающие яркие солнечные лучи. Игнорируя жжение на коже, ищу взглядом знакомый аэромобиль. Он обнаруживается на своем обычном месте. Рядом с ним — широко улыбающийся Дорэй.

Воображение мгновенно подкидывает очередной сводящий с ума образ. На этот раз представляется, что Дорэй — тайный агент клана Витаэ, и меня вот-вот вернут обратно. Еще раз тряхнув головой, таким образом пытаясь избавиться от навязчивых, сводящих с ума образов, повторяя про себя одну и ту же фразу, что должен смотреть страхам в лицо, быстрым шагом, практически переходя на бег, спешу к черному огромному мобилю.

Как только оказываюсь рядом с водителем, его улыбка становится еще шире.

— Решил закончить добровольное заточение? А я все размышлял, когда же ты это сделаешь? — с юмором произносит он, театрально почесывая затылок.

Смущаюсь и, покраснев, опускаю взгляд, не зная, как ответить на эту фразу.

— Куда едем, начальник?

Кажется, время повернулось вспять. Вовсе не было пыток Гаюса; кажется, не было никакой лаборатории, а Эллада — вообще сказочный сон. И только факт того, что я не чувствую на своем плече тяжести рюкзака, и у меня нет кредитной карты, говорят о том, что все это было.

— Мне нужна какая-нибудь закрытая одежда.

— В таком случае прыгай в машину. Сейчас я тебя быстро домчу в самый хороший магазин, — Дорэй открывает заднюю дверцу мобиля, жестом приглашая устроится на заднем сидении. — Может, желаешь прокатиться впереди?

А вдруг мы попадем в какую-нибудь аварию, или за нами будет погоня? Отрицательно качаю головой и юркаю в машину.

“Хорошо, что ты начал отличать, где плод твоего воображения, а где реальность”.

Обойдя мобиль и сев в него, водитель заводит двигатель и плавно, аккуратно, совершенно неспешно, трогается с места. Взлетаем.

Тут же открываю окно, чтобы почувствовать на коже приятное дуновение ветра. Но впервые за всю жизнь терплю в этом огромную неудачу. Кажется, мы летим слишком быстро, мобиль вот-вот сломается, и вследствие этого мы попросту разобьемся. С трудом снова остановив себя, начинаю заниматься самовнушением, повторяя про себя, что этого не произойдет, это снова фантазирование. Тем не менее, дерганно закрываю окно и двигаюсь на центральную часть сидения. Обхватив себя руками, стараюсь не думать о том, что мы сейчас находимся высоко над землей.

— Страшно?

Едва заметно киваю.

Сойдя с «зеленой» трассы и максимально, насколько это возможно, снизившись, водитель замедляет скорость.

— Так лучше?

Не знаю: лучше или нет, потому что страх остается и от этого чувствую себя в крайней степени неуютно и скованно, но киваю, и благодарю Дорэя.

— Это посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство, — произносит он серьезным, нехарактерным для него тоном, и продолжает: — Я знаю о том, что с тобой произошло. Я был там, когда господин д'е Море забирал тебя. Со временем станет легче, но полностью не пройдет никогда. Тебе нужно научиться жить с этим.

— Откуда Вам столько известно о ПТСР?

— Я много лет служил под командованием господина д'е Море. Многое повидал. Хочу сказать, ты молодец, хорошо справляешься. Многим и этого не удалось, — следует ответ, произнесенный все тем же тоном, а за тем на лице водителя снова появляется озорная улыбка и легким, непринужденным тоном он интересуется: — Чем занимался?

Снова пожимаю плечами.

— Готовился к сдаче экзаменов... Правда не уверен, что меня восстановят...

— Поговори по этому поводу с господином д'е Море. Он вмиг решит эту проблему.

— Я бы хотел это сделать самостоятельно. Иначе какой во всем этом смысл?

— В таком случае, приди в деканат и ненароком покажи брачный наручник. Увидишь, вопрос быстро решится сам собой.

— Но разве это не одно и тоже? Я хочу сам.

Дорэй хмыкает.

— Ты, конечно, можешь попытаться, но после произошедшего, не думаю, что господин д'е Море останется в стороне, — и поясняет: — Господин д'е Море после твоего исчезновения был сам не свой.

Ага, пил и ходил в «Вергилий», трахал дженуи, думал, что я шпион.

— В период твоего отсутствия, чтобы докопаться до истины, он совершил невозможное: за каких-то две септиманы он «накрыл» группу террористов, которой занимались долгие годы лучшие специалисты клана.

Вероятно он имеет в виду «Аллегро».

— А когда он держал на руках твое бессознательное тело, видел бы ты его... Могу сказать точно, господин д'е Море очень любит тебя, и теперь, учитывая все, через что тебе довелось пройти, ни за что не останется в стороне, будет в курсе всех событий твоей жизни.

Ага, контроль, контроль и еще раз контроль. Всегда считал: любовь и доверие должны идти рука об руку одно без другого просто невозможно.

— То-то он мне не доверил кредитную карту, — зло бурчу и тут же жалею о своих словах, потому что считаю, что не имею никакого права осуждать Дэуса. Ведь деньги — его, не мои, соответственно, он имеет полное право распоряжаться ими так, как считает нужным. Мне нужна работа.

— А ты изменился, — замечает Дорэй, окидывая меня внимательным взглядом через зеркало заднего вида, и добавляет более мягким тоном: — Но это и к лучшему. Уверенность в себе, желание отстоять свои интересы — это несомненно хорошо. Что же касается господина д'е Море, это, конечно, не мое дело, но, по-моему, он просто перестраховывается, боится, что ты снова окажешься в какой-нибудь неприятности.

***

Примерно через два часа мы оказываемся в Волейе, около известного в Эрансе большого магазина одежды «Дориан и Фонтейн». Благодаря танцовщикам, обсуждавших моду все свободное на работе время, мне известно, что одежда этой марки не только сшита из качественных и дорогих материалов, но и то, что много лет подряд известные модельеры задают направление тому или иному современному стилю. Поскольку за качество нужно платить, цены на этот бренд заоблачны. Даже во времена, когда у меня были деньги, я не решался позволить себе купить ту или иную вещь этой марки — одна кофта или брюки стоят столько же, сколько Дэус платил за одну ночь. Поэтому, увидев около какого магазина паркуется Дорэй, не могу удержаться от возгласа удивления, смешанного с недоверием:

— Это же «Дориан и Фонтейн»! Дорэй, там же все невероятно дорого! Может, мы поедем в какое-нибудь другое место?

— Давай заставим господина д'е Море пожалеть, что он не отдал карту тебе, — подмигивает.

Покачав головой и все равно придерживаясь мнения, что это совершенно необоснованные траты, выбираюсь из машины и направляюсь в сторону огромных стеклянных дверей, ведущих в мечту всех работников «Вергилия». Задор Дорэя нравится, но существует одно огромное “но”: не ему отчитываться перед Дэусом. Поэтому останавливаюсь перед входом и, бросив неуверенный взгляд на водителя, уже открываю рот, чтобы повторить попытку уговорить его поехать в какое-нибудь другое место, но, вероятно, почувствовав мою неуверенность, широко улыбнувшись, он, потрепав меня по волосам, произносит:

— Не волнуйся, карта безлимитна — ты можешь тратить сколько угодно твоей душе и купить все, что придет в твою хорошенькую голову, — с этими словами он открывает передо мной дверь, пропуская внутрь.

Что значит — сколько угодно? То есть, если мне захочется купить особняк, я могу это сделать?

“Получается так”.

Шокированный таким раскладом, захожу в магазин и оказываюсь в огромном светлом холле. Напротив входной двери — длинная стойка-касса. Перед ней, спиной ко мне высокий, нет, ВЫСОКИЙ и огромный светловолосый одис. Покупатель. Приятно и очень знакомо пахнет. Зелень, свежесть, море... Именно знакомость запаха стопорит. Гипнотизирую спину одиса и нюхаю. Вспоминается Эллада и Сшайсе. Наше знакомство, прогулки, праздник Соединения Душ и страстный секс. Его обещание и то, что он пытался их выполнить. Рука сама собой ложится на низ живота — отец одного из детей — Сшайсе. покупатель очень на него похож, и пахнет так же... Неужели?.. Нет, едва ли. Этот одис просто слишком похож на него. Но нос — твердит об обратном. Поэтому продолжаю стоять и гипнотизировать спину одиса.

— Аэль, дружок, ты в порядке? — раздается рядом обеспокоенный голос Дорэя.

Но не успеваю дать ответ, как светловолосый одис так и не закончив расплачиваться, оборачивается и тоже замирает.

Мир переворачивается. Время замирает. Окружающее пространство сжимается. Смотрю на вторую пару и не могу поверить своим глазам.

Вероятно, с ним происходит нечто подобное. Потому что совершенно забыв о своей покупке, он так же замирает и неотрывно смотрит на меня.

Но продолжается это лишь краткое мгновение. А в следующий момент меня уже сжимают в сильных объятиях. Чувствую его губы, скользящие по лицу сетью мелких, обжигающих, пьянящих поцелуев; тону в аромате, свойственном только ему; слушаю его гипнотический, низкий, грудной голос, окончательно выпадая из реальности, погружаюсь в эмоциональный ураган.

— Святой Создатель — Эру, ты жив. Жив! ЖИВ!

Последнее слово он повторяет снова и снова, продолжая прижимать к себе, целует то в нос, то в щеку, то в бровь. При этом его руки нежно, слегка дрожа, скользят по моему телу, исследуя на предмет повреждений и возможных травм.

Перехватывает дыхание. Кажется, вообще забываю о том, что такое дышать и нужно ли это? Сам того не замечая, вцепляюсь во вторую пару, повторяя одно и тоже слово — его имя:

— Сшайсе.

Апогеем нашей встречи является совершенно крышесносный, ни с чем несравнимый поцелуй. Он окончательно лишает какой-либо воли и уносит куда-то далеко, в запредельные миры... Как и тогда, на Церемонии Соединения душ, чувствую, как его язык проникает в рот, как затевает яростную игру с моим. А дальше — солоноватый привкус чужой крови. Как только он начинает ощущаться моими рецепторами, нас накрывает сильнейшей волной яркого, слепящего сияния.

Мы, наверное, так бы и не отрывались друг от друга, если бы Дорэй не решил вмешаться. Какие именно действия он произвел, не удается понять, потому что события начинают разворачиваться слишком быстро. До сознания доходит лишь финал. Дорэй оказывается оказывается прижатым к полу и обездвиженным, благодаря крепкому захвату Сшайсе. Я же оттеснен за спину второй пары. Сам Харст невероятно собран и сконцентрирован. Он, словно хищник, готов к защите и нападению, сканирует взглядом пространство, оценивая месторасположение людей.

Продавцы-дженуи замирают, боясь сделать лишнее движение и смотрят перепуганными взглядами на Сшайсе, чье лицо сейчас своей безэмоциональностью как никогда напоминает нечитаемое выражение лица Дэуса. И только бешеный и одновременно цепкий взгляд говорит о том, что к нему сейчас лучше не приближаться.

Я же, оттесненный за спину Сшайсе, полностью растерянный, до сих пор пребывая в шоке, пытаюсь понять, что происходит?

Ситуация разрешается просто — Дорэй, как всегда своим веселым, легким тоном, начинает говорить:

— Эй-эй, все, хорОш. Я и так знаю, что в рукопашном бое тебе нет равных. Давай отпускай, а то доведешь ребенка до инфаркта.

Наверное, именно последние слова действуют на Сшайсе, потому что его взгляд постепенно становится осмысленным. Отпустив Дорэя, он отодвигается от него, продолжая прикрывать меня, не позволяя даже выглянуть из-за его спины. Благо, чтобы оценить обстановку, мне не нужно этого делать.

Как раз к этому моменту из-за небольшой, хорошо замаскированной под стену двери, расположенной сбоку от стойки, появляется охрана. Уже ожидаю грандиозного выяснения отношений, но один из одисов, вероятно, глава безопасности этого магазина, подойдя к Сшайсе, задает вопрос, окончательно вышибающий меня из колеи:

— Господин Харст, с Вами все в порядке? Этот человек, — он указывает на потирающего кисти рук Дорэя, — причиняет Вам неудобства? Нам его вывести?

— Нет, Имбрем, все в порядке. Этот человек — мой хороший друг.

Мой хороший друг? Вот теперь окончательно запутался.

Кивнув, охранники удаляются, и обстановка тут же разряжается.

Мне, наконец, позволено выйти из-за спины. Как только это делаю, то тут же, нахмурив брови и уперев руки в бока, грозным тоном, который звучит совершенно не грозно, сконцентрировав свое внимание на Сшайсе, интересуюсь:

— Хороший друг?

Одновременно со мной в унисон звучит изумленный голос Дорэя:

— Сшайсе, папашу твоего за ногу, объясни, в конце концов, что происходит?

Проигнорировав вопрос, Харст обращается ко мне:

— Только не говори, что это твоя первая пара.

Боевой настрой тут же пропадает, как только речь заходит о первой паре. Тушуюсь и тихо отвечаю, слегка дрожащим голосом:

— Нет, не он.

— Слава Создателю, — Сшайсе театрально (или не театрально — непонятно) выдыхает.

— Первая пара? — Дорэй.

— Аэль — моя пара. Поскольку до бракосочетания со мной, он уже был соединен магическими брачными узами, то я считаюсь его второй парой.

Покачав головой, водитель протягивает:

— Ну вы и заварили кашу, — и протягивает мне карту. — Она оформлена на тебя. Потом вернешь, — ухмыляясь каким-то своим мыслям, он покидает магазин.

— Карту? — не понимает Сшайсе и берет ее у меня. Повертев ее в руках, он возвращает ее со словами: — Значит твоя первая пара — Дэус д'е Море?

Так и не поняв вопрос это или утверждение, едва заметно киваю, не в состоянии вымолвить ни слова.

— Да, конечно, это все объясняет, — и нахмурившись: — Думаю, сегодня у меня будет с ним очень долгий и серьезный разговор.

— Может не надо? Он же убьет тебя, и меня… потом, — последнюю фразу практически выдыхаю.

Сшайсе присаживается на корточки и заглядывает мне в глаза:

— Послушай, Аэль, все будет в порядке. Дэус ничего плохого тебе не сделает. Я же сумею за себя постоять. Он — мой друг. Мы выросли вместе, — он притягивает меня к себе и начинает поглаживать, пытаясь успокоить. — Все будет хорошо. Я никому не позволю тебя обидеть.

Меня же начинает трясти все сильнее и сильнее. Информация просто не доходит до сознания, потому что перед глазами слишком реалистично встает картина нехорошего обращения Дэуса со мной на обочине дороги. Если тогда он сотворил со мной такое из-за какого-то дурацкого поцелуя, что он сделает сейчас? Эмоциональный накал достигает своего апогея: неожиданная встреча с Сшайсе, его молниеносная реакция на вроде бы безобидные действия Дорэя, ожидаемая ярость Дэуса — все это выливается в глобальную истерику, которую не в состоянии остановить. Слезы сами собой начинают литься из глаз. Через минуту уже рыдаю взахлеб, повторяя вслух одно и тоже:

— Он убьет меня...

Не замечаю, как Сшайсе усаживает меня на кушетку, а один из работников магазина протягивает чашку с чаем. Сшайсе, продолжая шептать на ухо, что все будет хорошо, никто не посмеет меня обидеть — он этого не допустит. Пью чай. Руки дрожат.

Через какое-то время относительно успокаиваюсь. Чай оказывается вкусный, травяной. Как только более или менее прихожу в себя, слова второго Пары, о том, что Дэус и Сшайсе — давние друзья, что они выросли вместе, наконец, достигают сознания. Но вероятно выплеснув все чувства, я сейчас не в состоянии эмоционировать так же, как еще буквально несколько минут назад. Что, наверное, хорошо.

— Вы с Дэусом друзья и выросли вместе?.. Это правда?

— Совершенно верно. Я очень хорошо знаю Дэуса и, поверь, ничего плохого он тебе не сделает. Он — человек вспыльчивый, но отходчивый. Все будет хорошо.

Именно яростной вспыльчивости Дэуса я и опасаюсь. Повтора ТОЙ ситуации на обочине дороги совсем не хочется, учитывая, что сейчас я уже не один. Второго выкидыша хотелось бы избежать.

— Может, не возвращаться?

Сшайсе поднимается и протягивает мне руку со словами:

— Все будет хорошо. Ты хотел что-то здесь приобрести?

Вспомнив про свою проблему, связанную с непереносимостью солнечных лучей, поставив опустевшую кружку на круглый стеклянный столик, что рядом с кушеткой, кладу свою ладонь в предложенную руку Сшайсе и поднимаюсь.

— Да, хотел.

Шмыгая носом, позволяю Сшайсе отвезти себя в торговый зал.

Современный стиль, манимализм, многочисленные напольные вешалки, манекены, демонстрирующие разнообразные модели одежды, простор и уют. Теряюсь и даже перестаю шмыгать носом — красиво. Чуть левее от двери лестница, ведущая на второй этаж-балкон. И там одежда. Под ней небольшая дверь. Бывшие коллеги точно бы пришли в экстаз от всего этого. Мне же здесь дискомфортно. Ощущаю себя нищим бездомным. Здесь все напоминает, кто я и откуда.

Карта Дэуса жжет руку, словно говоря, что я не имею никакого права находиться здесь и тратить чужие деньги. Умом понимаю, в обязанности старшей пары входит забота о младшем, но каким образом она проявлена...

Еще в течение некоторого осматриваюсь. Наверняка, со стороны это выглядит несколько странно — стою на месте и смотрю в одну точку. То, что это действительно так подтверждает встревоженный голос Сшайсе:

— Аэль, с тобой все в порядке?

Слегка вздрогнув, изображаю здорового дженуи. Как только делаю это, продавцы тихо, с облегчением выдыхают. Похоже, не только мне здесь сейчас неуютно.

— Прости, я немного растерялся, — первое, что приходит на ум. И это правда: на самом деле ощущаю себя совершенно растерянным.

В этот самый момент к нам подходит один из продавцов. Он среднего роста (выше меня), симпатичный, а вот улыбка неприятна — она приторна и слащава. Бросив на меня взгляд, который, опять же из-за нового зрения, так и не удается считать, он обращается непосредственно к Сшайсе. Меня игнорирует.

— Господин Харст, Вы желаете приобрести что-то еще?

Вместо ответа Сшайсе концентрирует внимание на мне.

— Аэль?

Скромно пожимаю плечами.

— Я бы хотел что-нибудь неброское, закрытое и легкое.

Сшайсе переводит взгляд на продавца и выразительно вздергивает брови.

Улыбка становится шире и еще приторнее.

— Прошу следовать за мной, — на этот раз ко мне. Быстро скользнув по моей фигуре оценивающим взглядом и задержавшись на видимой из-под горловины кофты с длинным рукавом сетке шрамов, отчего неосознанно касаюсь горла, чтобы попытаться скрыть уродство, он разворачивается и направляется к дивану, что по практически в центре зала.

Дальше начинается ад. Предлагают столько всего, что голова кругом. Поскольку не вижу свое отражение, а потому не могу оенить идет мне та или иная вещь, окончательно теряюсь. На помощь приходит Сшайсе. Он берет весь процесс в свои руки.

Отобрав то, что соответствует моим требованиям, меня отправляют в примерочную, которая находится за дверью под лестницей. Послушно следую за продавцом.

Примерочная представляет из себя небольшую комнатку с зеркальными стенами. По центру стоит кушетка. На полу мягкий ковролин. Подавляю желание снять обувь — наверняка покрытие очень дорогое, “затаптывать” его кощунство.

Как только дверь закрывается, и я остаюсь один, опустившись на, как оказывается, мягкую и удобную кушетку, выдыхаю. Я один — облегчение. Сделав еще один глубокий вздох, приступаю к примерке.

Аккуратно положив дэусову карту на край кушетки, снимаю одежду и, сложив ее так же аккуратно рядом с картой, беру первую попавшуюся вещь — брюки. Тут же взгляд задерживается на ценнике: десять тысяч кредитов. Буквы выбиты, иначе не увидел бы сумму. Создатель, и это стоит таких денег? Они, что, золотые? Лучше было бы купить что-нибудь более дешевое, а разницу отложить для детей.

“Мы бы так и поступили, если бы карта была в нашем распоряжении”.

Грустно вздохнув, продолжаю прикидывать: сколько всего смог бы купить на эти деньги детям, но брюки примеряю. И не успеваю их полностью надеть, как в примерочную входит Сшайсе и застывает на пороге.

Долгим медленным взглядом он окидывает мою практически обнаженную фигуру (сейчас на мне лишь нижнее белье), при этом его брови все сильнее сходятся на переносице. Что это с ним? Останавливаюсь, прижимаю брюки к себе, пытаясь ими прикрыться.

— Аэль, шрамы — дело рук Дэуса? Он бьет тебя? — голос Сшайсе глух. Он медленно приближается, не отрывая от меня взгляда.

Теряю дар речи. Да, Дэус однажды причинил физическую боль, но не такую.

— Дэус? Нет, конечно, нет. Это... это в лаборатории... Меня поместили в кроноулиновую кислоту. Шрамы от нее. Они болят на солнце, поэтому мне нужна закрытая одежда. У меня есть, но в ней жарко.

Подойдя практически вплотную, он, наконец, отрывает взгляд от шрамов и переводит его на меня. 

Такого Сшайсе еще не приходилось видеть. Ощущение, что он за краткое мгновение состарился лет на десять. Он в ярости, и ему больно. Такое же, но менее заметное выражение на лице, я видел у Дэуса, когда приходил в себя после отравления большой дозой яда растения Буториус Сонаблис.

Опустившись на колени, Сшайсе все тем же, глухим голосом произносит:

— Прости меня.

Точь-в-точь как Дэус. Они словно братья-близнецы. И почему я это заметил только сейчас? А ведь в Элладе они казались такими разными. Если бы не мог видеть, то решил, что передо мной стоит вовсе не Сшайсе, а Дэус, настолько его мимика, жесты, интонация голоса в этой ситуации схожи с дэусовыми.

— Прости меня. Я не сдержал обещания.

Вот и построение фразы похоже. Этот коленопреклоненный человек совсем не похож на того Сшайсе, с которым познакомился в Элладе. Почему он винит себя? За что? Он же старался, нашел меня и делал все возможное, чтобы вызволить из лаборатории. Да, не получилось, но не все и не всегда зависит от нас.

Опустившись на колени рядом, прижимаюсь к Сшайсе, обнимаю его.

— Прости меня, — вновь повторяет Сшайсе, уткнувшись своим лицом мне в волосы.

Чтобы отвлечь, начинаю покрывать его шею и плечи мелкими, робкими поцелуями, постепенно двигаясь к лицу, желая коснуться его губ, и просыпается “хочунчик” — оказывается я соскучился по Сшайсе. Про Дэуса не думается совсем. Наши губы встречаются. Сначала нежно, едва соприкасаясь, а, затем, поцелуй становится страстным, даже яростным. И как же он пахнет! Да, я соскучился по нему, очень. Совершенно забываю о том, где мы находимся, теряю ощущение времени и пространства. Обвив руками Сшайсе за шею, прижимаюсь к нему, говоря: сделай это, я хочу. 

Руки Пары легкой лаской скользят по спине, поглаживая и одновременно дразня, спускаясь все ниже, к резинке трусов. По телу волнами распространяется уже знакомый жар. Член стоит, а в проходе становится мокро, не так, как во время течки, но достаточно для полноценного проникновения. И именно этого сейчас и хочу. Сминая, покусывая, дразня и лаская языком мои губы, пара снимает с меня трусы. К этому моменту оказываюсь настолько возбужденным, что жажда быть немедленно наполненным второй парой, становится невыносимой.

Страстно отвечая на поцелуи, опускаю руки к ширинке Сшайсе и расстегиваю молнию на джинсах. 

Сшайсе расстегивает ремень и одним движением, не отрываясь от меня, продолжая комкать и покусывать мои губы, спускает джинсы до колен, наконец, высвобождая подрагивающий, налитый кровью член. Беру его в руку и начинаю играться с ним. То провожу вдоль по всему стержню, то, наоборот, подушечкой пальца скольжу по налитой, красной головке, ощущая, как рука Сшайсе, огладив мои ягодицы, проходится по расщелине между ними. Найдя заветное отверстие, его палец с легкостью проникает внутрь, тут же отыскав заветную точку. Как же хорошо — стону. Раздвигаю ноги и подаюсь назад, желая, чтобы палец проник глубже. Сшайсе подается вперед, заставляя отклонится назад и укладывает на ковролин. Какое-то краткое мгновение его рука оказывается зажатой между ковром и мной, обеспечивая максимально глубокое проникновение. Но хочется большего, хочется движения, хочется страсти. Всхлипывая и постанывая, начинаю вертеть бедрами, широко раздвигая их в стороны и приподнимая ягодицы. Устроившись между моих ног, нависнув надо мной, не отрываясь, продолжая покрывать лицо, шею, плечи сетью мелких поцелуев, при этом слегка покусывая кожу, Сшайсе вынимает палец и, обхватив рукой свой член, приставляет его к проходу. Еще выше поднимаю таз и замираю, ожидая продолжения, которое тут же следует. Навалившись на меня, заведя руки над головой и обхватив одной рукой запястья, на другую продолжая опираться, Сшайсе входит в меня сразу на всю длину, вызывая у меня полустон-полукрик блаженного облегчения и тут же начинает движение. Подмахиваю ему, заставляя увеличить темп и усилить напор, чувствуя, как меня то наполняет, то покидает его плоть, с каждым разом все сильнее проходясь по волшебной пуговке. Дрожу, всхлипываю, стону, столь же яростно отвечая на поцелуи Сшайсе. Я то прихватываю его кожу зубами, то прохожусь по ней языком, не замечая кровавых полос, которые оставляет брачная сережка. Шлепки плоти о плоть, мои всхлипы, чередующиеся с блаженными стонами и прерывистое дыхание пары. И вот уже плыву, возносясь все выше к солнцу, восходя на гребень волны... Горю диким огнем, теряюсь в охвативших ощущениях, наслаждаюсь ими, упиваюсь, подходя все ближе к долгожданной грани, чтобы, переступив ее порог, умереть и возродиться вновь. Более не могу контролировать себя, извиваясь, подрагивая в мощных предэкстазных конвульсиях, полностью отдаю всего себя Сшайсе, дарю себя ему. Наш темп становится просто бешеным. Пара отпускает мои руки и, еще крепче прижав к себе, втаранивается в мое тело вновь и вновь, чтобы, войдя в меня максимально глубоко, замереть и начать наполнять своим семенем. Издав последний, самый яркий, самый громкий стон, вторю ему — кончаем.

Некоторые время, тяжело дыша, мы просто лежим. Чувствую дыхание Сшайсе у себя на шее, успокаивающую тяжесть его тела. Как же хорошо.

Так проходит еще какое-то время. Нежась в объятиях пары, совершенно упускаю из виду его поведение. С аккуратной нежностью покинув мое тело, Сшайсе отстраняется от и начинает совершать странные, необъяснимые действия. Делая глубокие и мелкие вдохи, он скользит носом по моей груди, опускаясь ниже — к животу и замирает. Он, что, обнюхивает меня? Замираю, ожидая, что будет дальше.

Закончив обнюхивание, он поднимает на меня взгляд и спрашивает:

— Ты беременный?

Удивление.

— Как ты узнал?

Пока не станет понятно, во что выльется сложившаяся ситуация, я не собирался рассказывать Сшайсе о том, что тяжел. Я вообще собирался об этом молчать как можно дольше.

— Твой запах изменился. Это едва уловимо, но чувствуется, — поясняет он, продолжая неотрывно, напряженно смотреть на меня.

— Запах?

— У беременных омег меняется запах. Чем больше срок, тем более ощутимым это становится.

Получается, Дэус тоже бы унюхал, что я беременный?

“Если у нашей первой пары такое же сильное обоняние, то наверняка”.

Становится еще страшнее возвращаться к Дэусу. Кроме того, что меня угораздило переспать с Сшайсе, так еще и запах начал меняться. Дэус будет в бешенстве.

— Аэль, прости меня за мой вопрос, но эти дети, они от кого?

Поглощенный своими переживаниями, отвечаю как есть:

— Один — твой, другой — Дэуса.

Сжав в крепких объятиях, Сшайсе едва слышно шепчет на ухо:

— Спасибо.

В этот момент раздается стук в дверь и до нас доносится голос продавца:

— Эмм... Простите, у вас все хорошо?

Создатель, мы же в магазине. И несмотря на это продолжаю лежать.

Сшайсе, скользнув губами по моему лбу, поднимается и приводит себя в порядок. Закончив эти манипуляции, он направляется к двери и приоткрывает ее, загораживая собой образовавшийся небольшой проем, таким образом не позволяя кому-либо увидеть меня.

— Будьте добры, принесите влажные салфетки, — вежливо то ли просит, то ли приказывает он и снова закрывает дверь.

Со стоном сажусь и обхватываю голову руками. Вот ведь заварил кашу. Переспал с Сшайсе, не где-нибудь в отеле, квартире, доме, а в общественном месте, и все в курсе.

— Как же, Аэль, ты низко пал! — тихо бубню себе под нос. — Как теперь выйти отсюда?

Сшайсе тут же оказывается рядом и, присев на корточки, кончиком пальца приподняв мое лицо, заглядывает в глаза.

— Аэль, послушай, я финансирую Дориана и Фонтейна. Персонал об этом прекрасно осведомлен. Поэтому никто не посмеет бросить даже косого взгляда в твою сторону.

— Финансируешь? — удивляюсь.

— Именно так. Я разносторонний человек, — потрепав меня по волосам, он поднимается и протягивает руку. — Давай выберем лучшее, что могут предложить эти спиногрызы.

Еще раз тяжело вздохнув, поднимаюсь.

Дальнейший выбор одежды проходит мимо меня. Не могу сконцентрироваться на вопросах, которыми то и дело засыпает Сшайсе, интересуясь мнением о той или иной вещи. Они просто не доходят до сознания. Поддавшись эмоциям, я полностью ухожу в свой мир. В течение всего времени, пока происходит примерка самых разнообразных закрытых вещей, воображение преподносит различные варианты разговора с Дэусом по поводу второй пары и беременности. Дэус будет в ярости — это точно. Остается надеяться на защиту Сшайсе. Но сможет ли он сделать это?

— Аэль, с тобой все в порядке? Ты плохо себя чувствуешь? — над самым ухом раздается обеспокоенный голос Сшайсе. И не заметил, как он подошел.

Выдавливаю улыбку и заверяю Сшайсе, что все хорошо.

— Если ты боишься реакции Дэуса, то можешь быть спокоен, мы с ним решим все самостоятельно.

Несмотря на заверения Сшайсе, на душе все равно тревожно.

Обнаруживаю себя стоящим перед зеркалом. Естественно, из-за нового зрения не могу видеть своего отражения.

— Что скажешь?

Тушуюсь, понимая, что собственно говоря, даже не знаю, во что одет. Со стороны я себя также не вижу — чип, транслирующий сигнал, находится во мне, поэтому я являюсь слепым пятном. Понимая, что Сшайсе рано или поздно узнает о моем своеобразном зрении, решаю сказать как есть:

— Я не вижу себя.

Своими словами сильно шокирую Сшайсе. Он замирает. Его лицо превращается в непроницаемую маску, желваки начинают ходить на скулах, а руки сжимаются в кулаки. И снова дежавю — мимикой, жестами, реакцией, Сшайсе напоминает Дэуса, до такой степени, что происходит смещение и начинает казаться, что передо мной не вторая пара, а Дэус д’е Море. Не ответить Дэусу, солгать ему? Я жить хочу.

Поддавшись столь реалистичному наваждению, начинаю рассказывать о том, из-за чего именно ослеп и каким образом могу видеть. Нервничаю, потому повествование получается путанным, фразы ломанными.

Вероятно заметив мое состояние, Сшайсе смягчается и, присев около меня на корточки, заглядывает в лицо, нежно убирая выбившуюся прядь с лица.

— Аэль, все в порядке. Ты не на допросе. Никто на тебя не сердится.

Мягкие интонации Сшайсе успокаивают, расслабляюсь, в голове светлеет.

— Прости, я просто подумал... подумал...

Что передо мной мой первая пара.

Притянув к себе, он скользит губами по виску, другой рукой перебирая волосы.

— Если тебе тяжело вспоминать, то можно отложить разговор. Ведь мы никуда не торопимся.

Дэус никогда бы так не поступил. Он бы продолжал стоять с суровым видом, ожидая, когда я завершу свое скомканное повествование. Заботился ли он вообще когда-либо обо мне по настоящему? От этой мысли ком подкатывает к горлу.

“Всегда, но по-своему. Дэуса и Сшайсе — разные”.

Но порой так похожи… И тут до меня, наконец, доходит, что именно вызывало внутренний диссонанс — сходство. 

“Думаю, это связано с тем, что они дружат с детства. Сейчас, кстати, хорошая возможность расспросить об этом Сшайсе”.

— Ты говорил, что вы с Дэусом — друзья. Как это получилось?

Окинув меня внимательным взглядом, Харст поднимается, неожиданно подхватывает меня на руки, да так, что перехватывает дыхание и, сев на банкетку, устраивает меня на коленях.

— О том, что я тебе расскажу, никому ни слова, договорились? — деланно строгим тоном произносит он, но я отчетливо улавливаю в его голосе нотки юмора.

Киваю.

— Вот и хорошо. С чего бы начать? — хмурится, но при этом опять же его мимика кажется мне театральной. — Пожалуй, начну сначала, — снова делает выразительную паузу. — Несмотря на то, что родились мы в разных районах, мы оба выходцы из Эджентиса... 

— Из Эджентиса? Я всегда думал, что Дэус родился в Арме или... ну... в Вилре, но никак не в Эджентисе.

Харст приглушенно смеется. Скользнув губами по моему виску, поясняет:

— Вы с ним похожи намного больше, чем ты думаешь. Он родился на свет в лаборатории, ты там был зачат. Дело в том, что отец Дэуса увлекался генетикой и настолько плотно, что ставил над собой эксперименты. Благодаря экспериментам ему удалось вживить в себя ген Хранителей. Правда, этот ген у него так и остался в латентном состоянии, но проблем доставил много. Собственно, он столкнулся с той же самой бедой, что и мы с Дэусом — дженуи не могли выносить его ребенка. Любой одис хочет потомства — это инстинкт, и отец Дэуса не исключение, тем более, что к тому моменту все, чего он хотел добиться, было сделано, и ему нужен был наследник.

— Эс'Ресеи. Что это? Нигде об этом не написано.

— Конечно, — ухмыляется Сшайсе и продолжает: — Эс'Ресеи — действительный правитель Эранса, патриарх, о существовании которого известно только избранному кругу лиц.

— Но у нас же не монархия, а демократия. Или я не прав?

— Не прав. Демократия — иллюзия. На самом деле в нашем мире монархия, о чем знает очень малое количество людей. Все это делается для поддержания порядка. Люди любят мифы, любят свободу и выбор. И никого не волнует, что это иллюзия. Но давай не будем о политике.

Хотя возникает жуткое желание продолжить непосредственно эту тему, я себя останавливаю. Потом, как-нибудь довыспрошу все.

— Если дженуи не могли выносить ребенка от отца Дэуса, то как же он появился на свет? И что он делал в Эдженитисе, если его отец — патриарх Эранса?

— Начнем с рождения. Отец Дэуса, в конечном итоге, нашел способ сделать так, чтобы дженуи смог выносить ребенка. При этом ему было совершенно безразлично, что вероятность смертельного исхода была гарантирована. Поставив перед собой цель, наш патриарх уже не мог, да и не желал сворачивать с намеченного пути, тем более дженуи он и людьми не считает. Для него они — инкубаторы.

Интересно, Дэус также относится к дженуи, как и его отец?

— В этом Дэус отличим от своего отца. Но будучи носителем активных генов Хранителей, унаследованных от отца, и пережив смерть избранника, он стал сторониться серьезных отношений с дженуи.

— Смерть избранника? — а вот это интересно.

Харст грустно улыбается.

— Это длинная, веселая и одновременно трагичная история. Если позволишь, то я вернусь к ней позже.

Хорошо — согласно киваю.

— Итак, отец Дэуса нашел...

— Почему ты постоянно говоришь: “отец Дэуса”? Разве у него нет имени?

— Есть, только настоящее имя мне неизвестно. Дело в том, что наш Эс'Ресеи параноик и очень хорошо скрывает как свою личность, так и биографию. Все, что мне известно о нем, рассказал Дэус.

Из этих слов Сшайсе, делаю вывод, что мои пары ОЧЕНЬ близки друг с другом. Возможно ли, что если бы я рассказал Сшайсе раньше о том, что моя первая пара — Дэус д'е Море, то вместе они вытащили бы меня быстрее? Может быть, если бы я был более открытым...

— Итак, я остановился на том, что отец Дэуса нашел способ, каким образом можно избежать выкидышей у дженуи. Далее, он договорился, вернее купил нуждающегося в деньгах дженуи. Знал ли папа-дженуи Дэуса о том, что беременность может закончиться смертью, или нет? Неизвестно. Знаю, что дженуи совершил этот шаг по доброй воле. Через одиннадцать менсумов на свет появился Дэус, а его папа умер на операционном столе.

Мой папа тоже умер на операционном столе. Действительно, наши судьбы похожи.

— Но я все же не понимаю, как Дэус оказался в Эджентисе, если его отец — правитель Эранса?

Харст усмехается.

— Такова воспитательная позиция нашего Эс’Ресеи. Он обошелся с ним, как с детенышем катае — бросил в середину озера и принялся наблюдать: выплывет или нет. Дэус практически сразу после рождения был помещен в самый бедный приют Эджентиса.

— Смысл в таких действиях? — недоумеваю, чувствуя, как сжимается сердце. Ведь у меня, когда я жил в Эджентисе, был брат, у Дэуса же не было никого. Родной отец, можно сказать, отказался от него... По крайней мере, именно таким образом воспринимаются действия Эс'Ресеи. Кладу руку на живот и даю клятву: чтобы ни происходило, я никогда не брошу своих детей.

— Что творится в голове у отца Дэуса — неизвестно, но каждому его действию есть причина. Он хороший стратег. Это качество есть и у Дэуса. Они похожи. Если происходит какое-то событие неугодное им, они переворачивают все так, чтобы результат их удовлетворял.

Вот это похоже на первую пару. Он ведь постоянно контролирует все и вся, и порой действительно кажется, что не судьба управляет им, а он судьбой.

— Как вы познакомились?

— Я родился в Эджентисе, хотя мои родители родом из Вилры...

— Я знаю, мне рассказывали, — прерываю я и тут же замолкаю, понимая, что только что проговорился. Краснею и опускаю взгляд. Сшайсе же, похоже, не удивлен. Он лишь качает головой.

— Омеги...

— Прости. Мне не следовало говорить.

Коснувшись губами моего виска, Сшайсе пытается успокоить:

— Все в порядке. Каждому альфе известно, что утаить от омеги что-либо невозможно. Если омега захотел что-то узнать, то, так или иначе, узнает.

Успокоенный тем, что Сшайсе совсем не злится (Дэус точно был бы весьма недоволен, если бы я вздумал сказать нечто подобное ему в лицо), повторяю свой вопрос:

— Как вы с ним познакомились?

На губах Сшайсе снова появляется теплая улыбка.

— Очень необычным образом. В Эджентисе моему папе удалось открыть небольшое дело. Он продавал овощи и фрукты. Вскоре мы начали замечать пропажи, но ни слежка, ни какие-либо другие действия не давали возможности обнаружить вора. Вор был пойман весьма просто. Однажды, придя в школу, я заметил, что темноволосый мальчик ест кробуку — это выведенная папой культура. Поскольку аналога не было, то понятно, где именно этот фрукт приобрел мальчик. Тогда мы четко отслеживали всех покупателей, и этого мальчика среди них не было. Отсюда я сделал вывод, что именно он и является вором, но свои подозрения решил подтвердить доказательствами, и начал слежку за этим пареньком. Это оказалось непросто. Если бы не моя магия, которая уже начала проявляться и которую папин Хранитель — мой третьий отец, усиленно развивал и учил ее контролировать, объясняя и показывая, как ею пользоваться, то, возможно, мне так бы и не удалось поймать вора. А так вор был пойман за кражей. Этим мальчиком и был Дэус. Оказывается, он таскал овощи и фрукты для своих друзей — дети в детских домах Эджентиса голодали, многие умирали совсем юными. Папа, я и Хранитель прониклись этим поступком. Он же что-то в нас нашел и постепенно стал частым гостем в нашем доме, а в дальнейшем, можно сказать, поселился у нас. Так и началась наша дружба. Кроме активных генов Хранителей у нас обнаружилось много общего. Любовь к приключениям, взгляды на мир и на жизнь, да что говорить, нам даже нравились одни и те же дженуи. Могу сказать, из нас вышла отличная команда. Я находил нам разнообразные приключения, а Дэус притворял их в действие. Однажды мы угнали мобиль какого-то богатого шалопая. Декесусы нас, конечно, вычислили, но доказать так ничего и не смогли. В школе, а в дальнейшем, в университете, в который мы попали благодаря проявившемуся благодетелю, которым оказался отец Дэуса, мы также оставались командой и все так же занимались различным сумасбродством. Если бы не Дэус, отлично планировавший каждое наше действие, я наверное, уже был бы где-нибудь в Кхатране...

На какое-то время Сшайсе замолкает, я следую его примеру, переваривая услышанное, пытаясь представить Дэуса в роли вора или участником какой-либо шутки, но более всего из сказанного Сшейса пронимает то, что у Дэуса было сложное, совсем не безоблачное детство. Каким же нужно быть извергом, чтобы бросить собственного ребенка в худший приют худшего района Эранса? Ненавижу Эс’Ресеи. Одновременно с этим, машинально, рука снова ложится на низ живота. Мои дети никогда и ни в чем не будут нуждаться, им никогда не придется голодать. Если для этого нужно будет продавать себя, я буду это делать, если для этого нужно будет убить, то я убью...

Сделав глубокий вздох, тряхнув головой и выкинув дурные мысли из головы, загнав ярость на задворки сознания, обращаюсь к Сшайсе:

— Ты говорил, что вам нравились одни и те же дженуи, как же вы определялись с кем именно будет дженуи?

— Никак, — с юмором в голосе заявляет Сшайсе, и поясняет: — мы организовали триумвират — аналог тех отношений, что приняты в Элладе.

— И Дэус соглашался? — удивляюсь, не в силах поверить словам Сшайсе, потому что первый Пара жуткий ревнивец и чрезвычайный собственник.

— Соглашался, — подтверждает Сшайсе.

— Но как?

— Сила убеждения, — с тем же юмором в голосе размыто отвечает Сшайсе, и запечатлев на щеке поцелуй, грудным, мягким голосом произносит: — Поэтому тебе не о чем волноваться. Мы сами все решим. А теперь вставай, думаю, нам пора выдвигаться.

— А как так получилось, что Дэус в клане Декесус, а ты вообще вне какого-либо клана? — поднимаюсь.

— Об этом — как-нибудь в другой раз, — уклоняется от ответа он и направляется к выходу из примерочной. А я бы еще побыл здесь. Вообще бы отсюда не выходил — возвращаться страшно.

Поскольку из-за сонарного зрения так и не смог ничего выбрать, Сшайсе распоряжается, чтобы упаковали все, что примерял. Боясь реакции Дэуса — сейчас с его карты будет снята баснословная сумма денег потраченных на одежду(!) и не решившись возразить Сшайсе (он же приложил столько усилий (!)), выхожу из зала и направляюсь к кассе, на ходу готовясь отдать кассиру дэусову карту. Только собираюсь протянуть ее дженуи, как меня опережает голос Сшайсе:

— Убери.

И вновь кажется, что сейчас передо мной Дэус, а не Сшайсе поэтому и теряюсь. Оттеснив меня от кассы, Харст протягивает свою карту.

Тем временем дженуи выносят несколько пакетов и возвращаются обратно, чтобы вынести еще, и еще, и еще. Количество пакетов все прибавляется. Кажется, им нет конца и края. 

Отчего-то вспоминается груда свертков, обнаруженная как-то на диване в нашей с Дэусом спальне. Так вот, на этот раз количество больших и маленьких пакетов гораздо больше. При этом они все продолжают и продолжают прибывать.

Наблюдая за Сшайсе, который с невозмутимым выражением лица расплачивается за покупки (какой смысл ему платить, если он является спонсором Дориана и Фонтейна?), с сильно колотящимся сердцем в груди подхожу к ближайшей банкетке и опускаюсь на нее. Волнуюсь все сильнее. Какова будет реакция Дэуса, когда он увидит все эти вещи и поймет, что с его карты не было снято ни одного кредита? Как он отреагирует на то, что я беременный? Какой будет его реакция, когда поймет, что у меня есть еще одна пара. Ничего хорошего. Надежда, что Сшайсе удастся самому урегулировать все это, иначе...

Делаю несколько глубоких вздохов, пытаясь успокоиться.

— Аэль, с тобой все в порядке?

Сшайсе присел на корточки. Снова не заметил его приближения.

— Все хорошо, — растягиваю губы в лже-лыбке.

— Аэль, все будет хорошо. Никто не сделает тебе ничего плохого. Ты мне веришь?

Едва заметно киваю.

— Пойдем, — поднимается и протягивает руку.

Еще раз тяжело вздохнув, беру Сшайсе за руку и, опираясь на нее, поднимаюсь.

Жестом велев работникам магазина взять многочисленные пакеты и следовать за нами, Харст подводит меня к двери и, открыв ее передо мной, пропускает вперед.

Дорэй, завидев нас, тут же направляется в нашу сторону, на ходу заявляя:

— Ну ребята, вы даете! Чем вы так долго там занимались? Сшайсе, я уже было решил, что ты похитил Аэля, и меня опять ожидает весьма неприятный разговор с господином д'е Море.

Весело ухмыльнувшись, Сшайсе непринужденно отвечает:

— А что, хорошая мысль, — и обращается ко мне: — Аэль, может, мне и вправду тебя похитить?

Прошлое и настоящее мгновенно сместившись, соединяются. Багажник мобиля, невозможность пошевелиться, лес, холод, страх, боль. Становится дурно. Вероятно, бледнею, Сшайсе нежно кладет руку на плечо, кончиком пальца поднимает лицо за подбородок и внимательно заглядывает в глаза:

— Эй, я же пошутил.

— Ты только что запустил триггер, — Дорэй, серьезным тоном. — Его уже похищали, — и обращается ко мне: — Аэль, послушай, это уже в прошлом. С Сшайсе и со мной ты в полной безопасности. Мы никому не позволим причинить тебе вред. Посмотри, справа от тебя магазин. Вон дженуи. Вон пакеты с одеждой. Честно говоря их столько, что я не знаю куда их девать. Они займут все свободное пространство мобиля. И куда тебя садить? 

Срабатывает. Смотрю сначала на магазин, потом на дженуи-продавцов, на пакеты, потом на Дорэя и Сшайсе. Выдыхаю. Да, все хорошо — я в безопасности.

— На крышу? — пытаюсь пошутить.

— С крышей поэксперементируем как-нибудь в другой раз, а сейчас предлагаю прокатиться со мной, — веселым тоном заявляет Сшайсе и обращается к Дорэю: — А ты путешествуй с пакетами.

На что последний беззаботно пожимает плечами и отвечает:

— Подумаешь, груда пакетов, и не то видали, — с этими словами он открывает багажник и начинает укладывать туда те пакеты, которые не поместились в салоне машины.

Сшайсе же берет меня за руку.

— Пойдем, — и ведет в сторону спортивного мобиля.

Машина вызывает умиленный выдох. «Нетровен-455» — новейшая модель, относящаяся к категории спортивных аэромобилей. Насколько мне известно, этих машин всего несколько штук на всем Эрансе. 

— Нравится? — Сшайсе открывая передо мной переднюю дверцу. Впрочем, заднего сидения эта машина не имеет.

Восхищенно пялясь на нее, согласно киваю.

— Если бы я знал, что ты такой фанат спортивных мобилей, то показал бы ее в первую очередь. Хочешь научу водить?

Совершенно забыв обо всем на свете, поднимаю восторженный взгляд на него и начинаю быстро тараторить:

— Правда? И я смогу сдать экзамен на права? — (Получить права дженуи крайне тяжело. Наш удел — это семья и дети. А еще мы крайне эмоциональны, не можем сконцентрироваться. Дженуи за рулем — катастрофа). — И у меня будет свой мобиль? — выпаливаю я, и тут же опускаю взгляд. Со своим запросом явно переборщил.

— Садись, — посмеиваясь, произносит Сшайсе, трепля меня по волосам.

Юркаю на сидение.

— Я сейчас, — кидает он и закрывает дверцу.

Поскольку сонарное зрение не позволяет видеть через стекло, а любопытство мгновенно дает о себе знать (интересно же, куда и зачем он пошел), опускаю стекло, благо эта модель позволяет совершать подобные манипуляции при не заведенном двигателе.

Сшайсе подходит к бронированному огромному мобилю Дорэя и знаком просит его выйти. Выбравшись из аэромобиля, водитель подходит к Сшайсе. Прислушиваюсь.

— Что за история с похищением? — не свойственным для Сшайсе, сухим тоном, точь-в-точь похожим на тон Дэуса, спрашивает Харст. 

От интонации его голоса внутренне сьеживаюсь.

— Аэль был похищен Гаюсом и его любовником прямо из-под носа охраны. Ты же знаешь племянника Дэуса и его садистские наклонности. Вот теперь представь себе, что он с ним сделал, — так же серьезно отвечает Дорэй.

— Где сейчас Гаюс и его любовник?

— Гаюса исключили из клана, семья от него отказалась. Сейчас он в Кхатране. Айнину удалось скрыться. Дэус занимается его поисками.

— Следуй за нами, — приказ. Такой Сшайсе не нравится. Такой Сшайсе пугает.

— Ты, главное, не гони, — бросает вслед Дорэй и направляется к водительскому месту, качая головой и тихо бубня себе под нос: — Они точно доведут бедного ребенка.

Когда он садится рядом на водительское сидение, обхватив себя руками, отодвигаюсь от него в противоположную сторону.

Заметив мою реакцию, он на краткое мгновение замирает и поворачивается ко мне.

— Аэль, ты боишься, — то ли спрашивает, то ли утверждает он.

— То, как ты говорил... Твоя интонация... Манера поведения... Ты был зол... и вел себя так же... как Дэус... Я испугался...

— Аэль, я могу быть очень жесток, но не по отношению к тебе. Я никогда не посмею причинить тебе боль. Для меня неприемлемо поднимать руку на папу моего ребенка. Чтобы ты не натворил, я буду рядом, буду оберегать и поддерживать тебя, — он серьезен, но эта серьезность… мягкая. — Ты мне веришь?

— Да, — выдыхаю.

Наклонившись ко мне, он ласково касается губами моего лба и, отстранившись, бодро, с толикой юмора в голосе произносит:

— Пристегнись. Полетим с ветерком.

***

Приземляемся рядом с домом. Как только двигатель глохнет, потрепав меня по волосам, Сшайсе покидает салон мобиля и, обойдя его, открывает дверь с моей стороны, приглашая покинуть машину. Медлю лишь секунду. Тревожусь, выходить не хочется, а нужно.

Покинув машину, мы направляемся к припаркованному мобилю Дорэя, который к этому моменту уже успевает выйти из него, открыл багажник, и теперь смотрит на груду пакетов. Дальше происходит то, от чего волосы встают дыбом. Сшайсе делает простой взмах рукой, и пакеты, нарушая законы тяготения, один за другим выплывают из мобиля. Как только все они оказываются на улице в парящем состоянии, Харст поворачивается ко мне.

— Куда?

Дорэй спокойно наблюдает — никакого удивления.

Проморгавшись и напомнив себе, что Сшайсе — практически Хранитель — вместо стихийной магии он владеет пространственной, не в состоянии издать ни звука, потому что в Элладе наблюдать за подобным совершенно нормально, а здесь, на Эрансе, это сравнимо волшебству, молча поворачиваюсь и направляюсь к дому, двери которого раскрываются прямо перед нами — Сейн Джи.

В холле нас встречает Лоалль. Своим размеренным, безэмоциональным тоном он сообщает, обращаясь к Сшайсе, игнорируя меня:

— Господина д'е Море сейчас нет.

— И я тебя тоже очень рад видеть, старина Ло. Как твой артрит? Ноги меньше беспокоят? А спина? Делаешь упражнения, которые я рекомендовал?

— Спасибо, господин Харст. Упражнения помогают. Спина теперь практически не беспокоит, — все тем же тоном отвечает Лоалль.

— Ну и отлично. Ты иди, а мы тут сами разберемся.

К удивлению, Лоалль, подозрительно зыркнув на Сшайсе, действительно удаляется.

Их непринужденный диалог, то, как Сшайсе разговаривал с дворецким, шокирует. Харст же, делая вид, что не замечает моей ошарашенности, спрашивает:

— Куда дальше?

Молча следую к платформе. У Лоалля артрит и больная спина? Сшайсе давал упражнения, и они помогли? Что за упражнения? Сшайсе — целитель?

“Спроси и, возможно, получишь ответ”.

Мы заходим на платформу, многочисленные пакеты вплывают за нами. 

— Сшайсе, о каких упражнениях ты говорил?

— Поскольку я иной, чтобы суметь выжить в этом мире, я создал свою систему рукопашного боя. Она не только эффективна, но и лечит. Гармония тела и духа творят чудеса. Хочешь, и с тобой позанимаюсь.

— Конечно, хочу!

Если начну заниматься, может, перестану шарахаться от каждой тени? А не повредят ли занятия детям? Помню, как проходили тренировки у брата. С бандой они собирались на каком-нибудь открытом пространстве и устраивали поединок. Они кидали друг друга на землю и лупасили от души. По крайней мере именно так это выглядело со стороны. Рука ложится на живот в оберегающем жесте.

— Мои малыши? Это им не повредит?

Мягко улыбнувшись и убрав кончиками пальцев, нежно прикасаясь, упавшую на лицо прядь, Харст отвечает:

— Не волнуйся, моя система весьма отличима от общепринятой. Наоборот, благодаря тренировкам, роды пройдут намного легче. Когда я в Элладе, то занимаюсь с беременными омегами.

Роды... Мне ведь придется рожать… Лучше об этом пока не думать. Может, не придется? Может, их из меня вынут традиционным способом?

Вероятно, почувствовав мое состояние и каким-то невероятным образом поняв его причину, Сшайсе заглядывает мне в глаза и произносит:

— Аэль, тебе совершенно нечего бояться. Я и Дэус будем рядом. Мы найдем лучших специалистов, я проконсультируюсь со Старейшиной, все будет хорошо.

Да уж… Не думать.

К этому моменту платформа достигает нужного уровня, и мы с Сшайсе оказываемся на нашей с Дэусом личной половине.

— Показывай, где твои комнаты.

— Мои комнаты? — теряюсь. — У меня их нет.

— Понятно, — Харст на мгновение мрачнеет, но потом снова улыбается. — Вещи-то есть куда складывать?

Окинув взглядом парящие пакеты, начинают одолевать жуткие сомнения по поводу того, что они все смогут уместиться на моей половине нашего с Дэусом шкафа. Но другого места для них нет. Грустно вздохнув, поворачиваю в сторону двери, ведущей в гостиные и спальню и прошу Сшайсе следовать за собой.

Пока мы пересекаем комнаты, Харст скользит взглядом по интерьеру.

— Тут стало уютнее. Твоих рук дело?

Приятно.

— Да, — и краснею.

— Мне нравится твой вкус.

Войдя в спальню, останавливаюсь, понимая: пакеты займут большую часть комнаты. Сшайсе останавливается рядом.

— Куда?

Бросив взгляд на шкаф, и очередной раз убедившись, что туда все эти вещи точно не поместятся, для них нужна отдельная комната, которой нет, вздохнув, поскольку не знаю, куда девать покупки, отвечаю:

— Оставляй здесь, потом сам разберу.

Сшайсе уже хочет возразить, но в этот момент раздается звонок его коммуникатора. Пробормотав себе под нос тихое проклятие, он достает из заднего кармана устройство связи и некоторое время смотрит на него. Оторвав взгляд от коммуникатора, он обращается ко мне:

— Мне нужно отойти. Буду в кабинете Дэуса, — с этими словами он покидает спальню.

В кабинете Дэуса? Разве он имеет туда доступ?

“По всей видимости, именно так и есть, и это говорит о том, что между ними полное доверие и взаимопонимание, что очень хорошо для нас”.

Определенно, Сшайсе наделен гораздо большим доверием, чем я.

“Вот скажи, почему это так тебя расстраивает? Ну имеет Сшайсе доступ в его кабинет, и что? У них, наверняка, есть совместные дела, они дружат с самого детства. Нам-то что там делать?”

Опять же понимаю правоту слов голоса, но все равно, мне кажется это какой-то большой несправедливостью. Ведь я его пара, я, а не Сшайсе.

“Вообще-то теперь Дэус, Сшайсе и мы состоим в триумвирате. Выкинь-ка ты все эти мысли из головы. У нас много дел. Нужно распаковать одежду, заняться Урлыкой. И когда мы с тобой в последний раз ели?”

Словно вторя второму внутреннему голосу, желудок издает громкое урчание, а рот наполняется слюной. Последний раз я ел днем.

“А сейчас?”

Бросаю взгляд на старинные, круглые, настенные часы: 19:00 — вечер.

“Именно. Пора ужинать, а мы еще ничего не сделали. Теперь нам нужно очень хорошо питаться”.

И правда ведь. Рука снова ложится на живот и начинает его поглаживать, одновременно с этим смотрю на груду пакетов и на Урлыку. При выборе, чем заняться в первую очередь: моим любимцем или вещами, решаю вначале уделить внимание питомцу. Вещи подождут. Несмотря на то, что Урлыка так и не подает признаков жизни, Рокхейн не теряет надежды, каждый раз повторяя: нужно верить в лучшее. Уже собираюсь направиться в угол спальни, отведенный специально для зверька, как в этот самый момент дверь открывается и на пороге появляется Дэус.

Машинально обернувшись на звук открываемой двери, замираю. Совсем не его ожидал увидеть. Создатель, да я просто не готов к его появлению. И Сшайсе нет рядом. Вот ведь попал. Пытаюсь улыбнуться.

Дэус замирает на пороге. В его руке замечаю небольшую черную, плоскую, обитую тканью коробочку, но тут же забываю о ее существовании, потому что перевожу взгляд на его лицо. 

Обведя комнату взглядом, он концентрирует свое внимание на мне. При этом с каждой секундой его лицо мрачнеет все больше, а это плохой знак.

Он прикрывает глаза и делает глубокий вздох, после чего на его скулах начинают ходить желваки. Далее слышится хруст коробки и она оказывается на полу, но уже в сильно деформированном состоянии. Что-то блестящее выпадает из нее, но что именно, не удается разобрать, да и не до того. Становится страшно, очень. Лишь бы он ничего мне не сделал. Озираясь по сторонам, ищу пути отступления, какой-нибудь большой предмет мебели, за который смог бы спрятаться. Пятясь назад, зацепляюсь ногой за один из пакетов и уже начинаю падать, но Дэус оказывается рядом. Но на этот раз он не спасает от падения, а, наоборот, хватает за горло, так, что я буквально висну на ней, и начинает душить. Второй раз его сила направлено против меня. Но если тогда, на обочине дороги, он изнасиловал, то теперь буквально убивает.

— Кто он? — рычит Ресеи.

Хриплю. Воздуха не хватает. То, открываю, то закрываю рот, пытаясь сделать хотя бы крошечный глоток воздуха.

— Имя, — рык д’е Море становится громче и страшнее. Кажется, еще чуть-чуть и он просто сломает шею.

“Расслабься. Чем больше сопротивление, тем более сильные увечья”.

Прикрываю глаза и подчиняюсь совету Третьего.

В этот момент открывается дверь и в комнату входит Сшайсе. Пропускаю его появление. До сознания лишь долетает его не менее грозный, пугающий рык:

— Совсем сдурел?! Немедленно отпусти! Хочешь выкидыша?

Пальцы разжимаются. Дэус стремительно разворачивается. Ноги подкашиваются, и я оказываюсь на полу. Захожусь в сильнейшем кашле, горло саднит, но воздух сильным потоком проникает в легкие, и я его вдыхаю и вдыхаю. Одновременно отползаю от Дэуса.

— Это я. Я купил ему все эти вещи. Я спал с ним. Я — его вторая пара. Аэль в тяжести. Дети от нас с тобой, — сухо, точечно, четко. А я снова вижу другого Сшайсе — незнакомца, которого нужно бояться так же, как и Дэуса д’е Море.

“Сейчас. Уходи”.

Преодолевая слабость и дрожь, на плохо слушающихся ногах, поднимаюсь. Не знаю, откуда берутся силы, но перемахиваю через многочисленные пакеты и вылетаю через открытую дверь. Сейчас у меня одно желание: оказаться как можно дальше от этих одисов.

Словно ошпаренный вылетаю на улицу, на ходу соображая: каким образом можно отсюда выбраться? На краткое мгновение взгляд останавливается на черном, огромном, бронированном дорэевом мобиле. Не думая, что есть силы, мчусь к нему, моля Создателя о том, чтобы он оказался открытым. Вероятно, на этот раз Всеведающий благосклонен ко мне — дверца приоткрыта. Юркаю на переднее сидение и, быстро перебравшись на место водителя, закрываю двери. Замерев, лихорадочно соображаю: что делать дальше?

“Включи коммуникатор и обратись за помощью к Джи Элу. Устройство в заднем кармане”.

Подчиняясь неожиданно проснувшемуся Третьему, дрожащими руками достаю коммуникатор и активирую устройство связи. Как только процесс запущен, дрожащим, срывающимся голосом, обращаюсь к своему Хранителю:

— Джи Эл, нужна твоя помощь.

— Слушаю тебя, Аштари.

— Как завести мобиль?

— Сейчас все будет сделано.

Действительно, примерно через полминуты, хотя по моим ощущениям проходит не меньше часа, двигатель заводится. Снова теряюсь, не зная, каким образом можно поднять этот агрегат в воздух. К этому, всего трясет. Кажется, еще мгновение, и Дэус появится рядом.

— Помоги мне, — выдавливаю, клацая зубами.

— Приоткрой боковое стекло, ты должен видеть, — четким, уверенным, но при этом спокойным тоном откликается Джи Эл.

Повинуюсь. Мгновенно перед глазами появляется картинка пространства не только внутри мобиля, но и улицы.

— Теперь нажми две верхние кнопки на верхней панели, те, что над лобовым стеклом.

Выполняю указания Хранителя. Они тут же загораются, а двигатель начинает издавать несколько иной звук.

— Положи руки на руль и плавно потяни его на себя.

Кладу руки на руль и со всей силы, продолжая трястись от страха, боясь, что не успею, следую инструкции Джи Эла — тяну руль на себя.

Мобиль резко взмывает вверх. Это происходит настолько неожиданно и быстро, что я даже забываю как дышать. Меня буквально прижимает к сидению.

— Слишком резко. Все нужно делать плавно. Никаких резких движений. Представь, что ты гладишь Урлыку. Здесь движения должны быть такими же плавными и размеренными. Мы уже набрали нужную высоту. Теперь медленно выравнивай руль, нащупай правую педаль и аккуратно дави на нее. Не сильно.

Но, вероятно, сейчас я нахожусь просто не в том состоянии, чтобы делать что-то медленно и размеренно. Нащупав стопой педаль, резко вдавливаю ее. Тут же кидает вперед, прижимая к спинке сидения.

— Слишком быстро. Сделай глубокий вздох и медленно отпускай педаль. Зафиксируй ее ногой, когда выйдешь на нужную тебе скорость.

На мгновение прикрыв глаза и сделав глубокий вздох, заглушая страх, уговаривая себя, что самое главное уже сделал — покинул территорию Дэуса д’е Море, медленно отпускаю педаль. Мобиль замедляет ход. Отследив комфортную скорость, фиксирую стопу, удерживая педаль.

— Трасса выше. Нам нужно набрать еще немного высоты.

На этот раз делаю все так, как говорит Джи Эл: медленно тяну руль на себя, благодаря чему мобиль плавно поднимается вверх. Достигнув нужной высоты, выворачиваю на “зеленую” трассу. Как только кажется — вот оно, свершилось — я в безопасности, эмоциональная буря нагоняет меня и накрывает огромной лавиной. Картина окружающего меня и мобиль пространства начинает мигать и, в конечном итоге, гаснет, погружая в кромешную тьму — чип снова барахлит. Паникую. Где-то вот-вот должен быть поворот. В слепую выворачиваю руль, моля Создателя о том, чтобы предположение оказалось верным.

— В другую сторону, — доносится панический крик Джи Эла. 

В эту же самую секунду, зрение возвращается, и я вижу, как прямо навстречу с огромной скоростью летит другой мобиль. Со всей дури давлю на руль, сходя с воздушной трассы вниз. При этом нога увеличивает давление на педаль. Где-то на поверхности сознания плещется понимание, что я не справляюсь с управлением. Чтобы предотвратить аварию, снова хочу потянуть руль на себя, одновременно вывернув его в противоположную сторону, но мобиль днищем цепляется за крону дерева. В салоне начинает звучать жуткий, неприятный писк. Зажмуриваюсь, понимая, что на этот раз действительно все — падение неизбежно. Не хочу умирать, хочу жить. Открываю глаза, надеясь предпринять последнюю попытку справиться с ситуацией, но мобиль начинает жить своей жизнью. Окна закрываются, гравитация меняется таким образом, что я оказываюсь в невесомости. Все это происходит настолько быстро, что практически не успевает зафиксироваться сознанием. А в следующее мгновение раздается ужасный звук, сравнимый со взрывом — мобиль встречается с землей. Стекла вылетают, осыпая меня болезненной жалящей волной, и машина со скрипом и стоном окончательно затихает.

Некоторое время смотрю на все каким-то полубезумным, бессмысленным взглядом, не веря, что до сих пор жив, что несмотря на приключившуюся аварию, цел и невредим, если, конечно, не считать многочисленные мелкие раны, но они кажутся сущим пустяком, чем-то совершенно несущественным. Главное, жив.

— Живой, — тихо ликую, чтобы до конца прочувствовать, просмаковать значение этого слова. — Я жив, — идя на поводу у эмоций повторяю громче. — Я ЖИВ! Слышишь, Джи Эл, мы выжили, — хочется поделиться радостью, но Хранитель молчит. — Джи Эл? — снова зову его, и концентрирую внимание на коммуникаторе, лежащем рядом, на пассажирском сидении. Он, как и я, как и весь салон машины, оказывается засыпан мелкими осколками. Протягиваю руку и, стряхнув с устройства связи осколки, беру его и обнаруживаю глубокую трещину. Коммуникатор сломан. Я совершенно один, неизвестно где, связаться с кем-либо нет возможности... 

“Выбирайся из мобиля и двигайся вперед. Мы рядом с нижней трассой. Нам нужно выйти на нее”.

Подчиняясь Третьему, понимая, что другого выхода все равно нет, беру коммуникатор и медленно покидаю мобиль, до сих пор, вероятно от шока, не чувствуя боли.

Трасса действительно находится рядом с местом аварии — добираюсь до нее. Если бы не полученные увечья (то ли ушиб, то ли вывихнул ногу — непонятно), то дошел быстрее. 

За время, пока хромаю появляется возможность полностью осознать все произошедшие за сегодняшний день события, начиная с совершенно неожиданной встречи с Сшайсе и заканчивая тем, как Дэус душил меня. И тут, наконец, доходит, что последний ужаснейший инцидент позади, что сейчас, пусть я и один, но в безопасности, по крайней мере на текущий момент. 

Пока вновь и вновь прокручиваю события сегодняшнего дня, осознается еще один важный факт, который и раньше понимал, но не осознавал в полной мере: центром моего мира, моей жизни теперь являются малыши. Они — моя радость, мой смысл, только ради них и стоит жить. Как показывает практика, пары могут отвернуться в любой момент, предать, причинить боль. Поэтому они как-то сами собой отстраняются на второй план. Вместе с пониманием всего этого, начинаю ощущать физические и психические последствия всего пережитого. До сих пор очень сильно трясет. Несмотря на то, что на улице тепло, зубы отстукивают барабанную дробь; мелкие, но многочисленный раны болят; к тому же одежда оказывается порванной, и солнечный лучи, попадая на кожу, обжигают. Но самое страшное — все сильнее и сильнее начинает болеть низ живота. 

Если вначале, добравшись, наконец, до дороги и устроившись в тени деревьев прямо на земле, пытался как-то успокоить себя, сказать, что тянущая боль никак не связана с детьми, то уже через полчаса, когда боль усиливается, начинается паника.

Периодически поднимаюсь и вглядываюсь вдаль, в надежде увидеть хотя бы один пролетающий мимо мобиль. Может, кто-нибудь подкинет меня до окраины Вилры? Нужно добраться до Рокхейна. Больше не к кому пойти... Конечно, можно заявиться к Лоэ, и, несмотря на то, что я не появлялся у него давно, уверен, он пустит меня, не выставит за дверь, накормит и уложит спать, но он не сможет оказать медицинскую помощь, а именно она нужна в первую очередь.

То поднимаясь, то снова опускаясь на землю под спасительную листву дерева, провожу еще какое-то время.

Примерно через еще тридцать минут нервное напряжения достигает апогея — живот продолжает сильно тянуть, а меня, от нехороших мыслей, сильно потряхивать. Как только окончательно впадаю в полное отчаяние, откуда-то сверху доносится звук мобиля. 

Вскакиваю и, несмотря на поврежденную ногу, выхожу на дорогу, направляя внимание на пролетающей мимо машине.

Благодаря сонарному зрению, получается хорошо рассмотреть объект. Мобиль является полной копией той машины, на которой всегда передвигается Дэус и Дорэй. Несмотря на произошедшие события, на то, что первая пара поднял на меня руку, несказанно рад их появлению. Сейчас для меня первостепенно только одно — убедиться, что с детьми все в порядке. А у моих пар, Дорэя, или кто там в мобиле, всегда коммуникаторы с собой. Через устройство связи можно связаться с Джи Элом, он быстрее Рокхейна назовет причину болей в животе и его диагноз будет намного более точным.

За время частых бесед с Хранителем, он подробнейшим образом описал, как выглядит чип изнутри, вернее описал ту сферу, в которой он находится. Рассказал про многочисленные экраны и панели, про магическое ядро и прочее.

Стараясь привлечь к себе внимание, чтобы мобиль как можно скорее спустился, кто бы в нем не сидел, начинаю размахивать руками и кричать. Вдруг счет идет не на минуты, а на секунды? Вдруг еще чуть-чуть, и у меня будет очередной выкидыш?

К радости, машина замедляет ход и начинает плавное снижение. Как только она приземляется, дверцы открываются и из нее выходят обе пары и Дорэй.

Буквально тут же они оказываются около меня, но не позволяя сказать им и слова, дрожащим, срывающимся голосом, выпаливаю:

— Дайте коммуникатор.

Мне протягивают аж целых три. Так и не коснувшись ни одного, не обращая внимания на реакцию одисов, обращаюсь к Джи Элу:

— Джи Эл, мои дети... они... — не могу закончить фразу, потому что произнести вслух ЭТО слово, означает принятие того, что они УЖЕ мертвы.

— Аштари, твои дети в полном порядке. С ними все хорошо. Они не пострадали, но вот твое физическое состояние...

Дальше уже не слушаю, потому что, как только его слова о том, что с детьми все в порядке, достигают сознания, накатывает огромное облегчение. Внутренняя натянутая струна, благодаря которой держался все это время, лопается, меня накрывает огромным эмоциональным ураганом. Радость от осознания, что с детьми все хорошо, невероятная ярость, направленная на Дэуса, за его нежелание слушать, за его нрав, и то, что сначала он действует, а потом думает, при этом, это, как я сумел определить, касается только меня; злость на Сшайсе, которого опять не оказалось рядом — все эти чувства и многие другие накрывают огромной волной. Ноги подкашиваются, и я оседаю на землю сотрясаясь в сильнейших рыданиях. Я не в силах остановить это, не в силах справиться с эмоциональной бурей.

Действуя, словно близнецы, одновременно окружив меня, пары собираются дотронуться, вероятно для того, чтобы попытаться успокоить, но именно это их действие является спусковым крючком. Все, что так долго копилось во мне, все пережитое прорывается наружу. Игнорируя боль, вскакиваю на ноги и ору::

— Не смейте меня трогать! Не прикасайтесь! Это все из-за вас!.. Из-за вас я чуть было опять не потерял детей!.. Вы во всем виноваты! Ты… — к Сшайсе. — Ты опять не сдержал обещания... Ты оставил меня с ним, — указываю дрожащим пальцем на Дэуса. — Как ты мог?! Зная его характер... — тут же переключаюсь на первую пару. — А тебя, вообще не хочу видеть! Ты меня изнасиловал, потом ты меня предал. Как ты мог подумать, что я шпион? А другие? Ты думаешь, я ничего не знаю? Так вот, я все видел... я видел в Озере Судеб, как ты привел в ту самую гостиницу дженуи, как ты трахал его... И после этого ты меня смеешь обвинять меня в измене? Ты, который делал тоже самое с другим, когда я был в лаборатории, когда надо мной ставили всякие эксперименты, словно я животное? Ты никогда не разбираешься в ситуации... Нет... Ты это делаешь, но уже после... Сегодня... ты чуть не убил меня... меня, который носит твоего ребенка... И комната... У меня нет даже своего угла, где я мог бы уединиться... У тебя целых пол-этажа, но все это ТВОИ комнаты. Ты говоришь, что я — твоя пара, твой младший, но обращаешься со мной, как с проституткой, даже хуже... Раньше ты хотя бы мне платил, теперь я даже этого не имею... — достаю карту, которую совершенно забыл отдать Дорэю и швыряю ее в лицо Дэусу. — Подавись ею... Мне от тебя ничего не нужно... ни дома, ни тряпок... ни денег...

На этом словесный поток заканчивается, и я просто продолжаю взахлеб рыдать, закрыв руками лицо.

— За что? — протягиваю я. — Что я тебе сделал, чтобы заслужить подобное обращение? Я старался... Я поменял интерьер, чтобы ты хотя бы чуть-чуть обратил на меня свое внимание... чтобы хотя бы чуть-чуть получить твоей ласки... Я отдал тебе всего себя, а ты... ты растоптал, уничтожил меня и продолжаешь это делать. Может, тебе сразу убить меня?

Бледный как полотно, с осунувшимся, искаженным от боли лицом, Дэус опускается на колени.

— Прости меня, — тихо.

Эта фраза вновь разжигает только-только начавшую затихать ярость. Подлетаю к нему и со всей силы ударяю его по лицу.

— Прости? — снова ору, нанося еще удар, а затем еще один, не замечая, как своими действиями причиняю вред самому себе. — Прости?! Сколько раз я могу слышать одно и то же? Ты всегда делаешь больно, а потом просишь прощения. Сколько это может продолжаться?

Не защищаясь, принимая удары как должное, Дэус опускает голову и снова повторяет:

— Прости меня.

— Простить тебя? Я не желаю тебя прощать! — уже менее громко повторяю, продолжая рыдать. Не в силах остановиться, снова прижимаю ладони к лицу, чувствуя, как постепенно отпускает — ярость отступает, накатывает опустошение.

— Прости. Я виноват, — тихим голосом третий раз произносит Ресеи.

Отрываю ладони от лица и, растирая продолжающие бежать по щекам слезы, смотрю на коленопреклоненного Дэуса и не узнаю его. Черты лица осунулись, один глаз полностью заплыл, на щеке виднеется огромный синяк, волосы в крови. Весь его вид выражает покорность и смирение. И во мне просыпается омега, тот всепрощающий омега, который сможет простить все, выбранному альфе. Приходит осознание того, что несмотря ни на что, я люблю этого человека, люблю его гордую натуру, его закрытость и властность, боюсь и одновременно люблю в нем даже эти вспышки ярости, которые говорят о том, что я ему не безразличен, что он тоже испытывает ко мне очень глубокие чувства, просто не умеет их выражать. Ну вот такой он человек, но он мой человек, мой одис, мой альфа, моя пара. Один из малышей — его. Он отец, и этого малыша должен будет воспитывать именно он, а не другой, потому что знаю, что только он сможет защитить и дать этому ребенку то, что не сможет дать никто другой. Делаю шаг и буквально прилипаю к Дэусу, продолжая рыдать навзрыд, уже не в состоянии вымолвить ни слова, понимая полную абсурдность своего поведения, но не в состоянии что-либо сделать с собой. Наверное, такова омежья суть.

— Однажды ты меня убьешь, — тихо шепчу.

Немного отстранившись и заглянув мне в глаза, Дэус с невероятной нежностью и каким-то трепетом проводит кончиками пальцев по щеке, убирая прилипшие к мокрым щекам волосы. Этим жестом он напоминает Сшайсе.

— Не убью. Сшайсе приведет в чувство.

Он издевается? Сил и дальше эмоционировать нет. Отстраняюсь.

— Сшайсе?

— Он — мой друг детства, названный брат. Он всегда хорошо приводил меня в чувство, — на губах д'е Море появляется грустная усмешка. — Прости меня.

Уже было хочу ответить, но в этот момент в нашу только что образовавшуюся идиллию вмешивается Харст:

— Вы закончили? Аэль ранен. Нужно возвращаться и осмотреть его.

Аккуратно отстранив меня от себя, Дэус поднимается, на ходу активируя коммуникатор.

— Срочно найдите Рокхейна и доставьте ко мне домой. Сектор 35 квадрат 4 — уберите мобиль, — чеканным, безэмоциональным тоном отдает кому-то приказ он. И я понимаю: прежний Дэус снова вернулся.

Поворачиваюсь, чтобы проследовать к мобилю и замираю. Оказывается, не только Дэусу хорошо досталось. У Сшайсе также огромный синяк под глазом, волосы в крови, губа разбита, и он сильно прихрамывает на одну ногу. Они что, подрались?

“Похоже, так и есть”.

Окружив меня с разных сторон и бережно взяв за руки, пары ведут к мобилю. За рулем Дорэй. Усадив меня внутрь машины на заднее сидение, старшие супруги устраиваются рядом с разных сторон.

Как только дверцы захлопываются, мобиль медленно взлетает и направляется обратно в сторону дома.


	4. Рокхейн и пьяные посиделки

В течении всего пути внутри пустота. Кажется, все эмоции просто отключились. Мозг становится ватным, а голова — ни одной мысли. Хочется одного: спать, и чтобы никого рядом. Обхватив себя руками, клюю носом, не реагируя вообще ни на что.

Сшайсе, Дэус и Дорэй то и дело перекидываются обеспокоенными взглядами, а мне все равно. Пусть попереживают, заслужили. Слава Создателю, летим в полном молчании. Не хочу разговаривать, да и сил на это нет.

К тому моменту, как долетаем до дома, удается задремать — легкая встряска, всегда сопровождающая посадку аэромобиля, заставляет вздрогнуть и открыть глаза.

Около дома нас встречает Рокхейн, Лоалль, Харт и телохранители Дэуса. Судя по выражению лиц повара и старика, они тоже взволнованы.

Как только выбираемся из мобиля, Рокхейн тут же спешит в нашу сторону. С каждым шагом, по мере его приближения, его лицо становится все более мрачным. Подойдя, он восклицает:

— Святой Создатель!... — дальше молчит и лишь изредка сокрушенно качает головой и следует за нами в личные комнаты Дэуса.

Харт, хмыкнув, заходит вместе с нами в дом и удаляется в противоположном направлении — в сторону кухни.

Внешний вид комнат Дэуса вводит в шок. Стекла из окон выбиты, но осколки успели убрать, мебель на балконе, в гостиных и спальне поломана, нетронутым остался лишь уголок, где лежит Урлыка. Барная стойка, располагающаяся в одной из гостиных, перерублена на две части; у кровати сломана ножка, поддерживающая полог; спинка дивана лежит чуть ли не в противоположном конце комнаты; шторы разодраны и валяются на полу, такое ощущение, будто их использовали как оружие.

Рокхейн так же, как и я, приходит в немалый шок от увиденного, но никак не комментирует разгром, при этом его лицо становится еще более мрачным, а мой слух улавливает недовольное, едва слышное ворчание по поводу одисов, способных лишь к разрушению.

Мне же становится обидно — все мои труды насмарку. Зачем менял интерьер?

Дэус молча проводит всех нас в часть его личных комнат туда, куда мне нет доступа, где его кабинет. Кроме кабинета и спальни там обнаруживается еще и гостиная. Собственно в ней мы все и размещаемся.

Обстановка гостиной такая же спартанская, как и в кабинете со спальней. Два дивана, четыре кресла, и круглый стеклянный стол. Ни ковровых покрытий, ни гобеленов.

Усадив меня на диван, молча, так и не проронив ни слова, Рокхейн обрабатывает раны и фиксирует поврежденную лодыжку. Затем, уложив, производит сканирование. В процессе чуть не засыпаю. Как только Рокхейн заканчивает врачевать, появляется Лоалль с подносом с едой. Голод тут же дает о себе знать, и я накидываюсь на еду, не обращая внимания на присутствующих. Рокхейн жестом подает знак, что желает переговорить с моими парами тет-а-тет.

Как только приходит насыщение, усталость окончательно дает о себе знать. Глаза начинают слипаться и, если бы не скрипучий голос, доносящийся из-за двери, то тут же бы и уснул. Рокхейн отчитывает Дэуса и Сшайсе? Любопытство открывает дополнительный резерв. Подхожу к двери и приоткрываю ее. Вот теперь все видно и слышно. 

Четкими умелыми движениями Рокхейн обрабатывает каким-то резко пахнущим раствором голову Дэуса. Раны Сшайсе уже обработаны и смазаны.

— ...Я не имею ни малейшего понятия, что между вами тремя происходит, и, признаться, мне это не интересно. Но если вы продолжите в том же духе, то доведете мальчика до гробовой доски. Я не понимаю, почему на шее Аэля синяки, да такие, словно его хорошо придушили. Я не понимаю, почему он снова беременный, да еще и носит в себе не одного, а сразу двух, и это учитывая, что он еще совсем ребенок, не так давно перенесший сильнейшие физические и психологические травмы. Он не успел до конца оправиться, выздороветь, а вы его… — подбирает слово, — оплодотворили. А шрамы! Когда я последний раз осматривал Аэля, они были в гораздо лучшем состоянии, сейчас же они снова воспалены. Разве так можно обращаться с дженуи? Я уже молчу о растяжении, мелких порезах, психологическом и физическом истощении. Вы его вообще кормите или решили голодом заморить? — пауза. — Значит так, если вы хотите, чтобы Аэль выносил здоровых детей и благополучно разродился… Да-да, я все знаю — он мне обо всем рассказал, да и с Джи Элом поговорил... Так вот, если вы заинтересованы в здоровье вашей пары и ваших детей, советую вам, во-первых, следить за его питанием, он должен много кушать, иначе у него будет выкидыш…

Машинально кладу руку на еще плоский живот, признавая правоту слов Рокхейна: и правда мне нужно хорошо питаться, ведь теперь я не один. По этому поводу даю себе обещание, что буду часто есть, даже если не будет аппетита, или ее придется брать с собой.

— Во-вторых, ему нужно соблюдать режим: много сна и отдыха, никаких нервных нагрузок. Он должен чувствовать себя счастливым, много улыбаться, а не рыдать и не биться в истерике. Как уж вы собираетесь всего этого добиваться — ваше дело. И, пожалуйста, будьте добры выяснять отношения между собой без Аэля. Не нужно втягивать беременного дженуи в ваши разборки. А то устроили балаган. Превратили комнаты в непонятно что, особенно учитывая, как мальчик старался, создавая в них уют. Ведете себя хуже маленьких детей. И не нужно бросать, господин д’е Море, на меня такие взгляды. Сейчас для меня Вы — одис, который регулярно причиняет боль своей паре, когда должен оберегать и защищать ее. На мой взгляд, вам обоим не хватает хорошей порки, и, клянусь Создателем, если еще раз увижу Аэля в подобном состоянии, сниму свой ремень и научу уму-разуму вас обоих, или вообще заберу его к себе до самых родов, — он заканчивает обрабатывать раны Дэуса, быстро все складывает в свою сумку и поворачивается к выходу. — Не нужно меня провожать. Завтра сам приеду, утром. И не трогайте Аэля, ему нужен покой и отдых, — и Рокхейн уходит.

— А ведь старик прав. Натворили мы с тобой дел, — Сшайсе. И, вздохнув: — Пойдем, нужно пару укладывать спать.

Дэус тяжело поднимается, и они направляются в гостиную.

Быстро юркаю на диван и, свернувшись калачиком, притворяюсь спящим, решая: все завтра. Сегодня не способен на что-либо.

***

_9-ый день первого менсума_

Просыпаюсь внезапно, с беззвучным криком. Снова кошмар. Суть тут же забывается, а вот эмоции остаются. И эти эмоции неприятны. Сажусь на кровати, зарываясь пальцами во взмокшие от пота волосы и тру ладонями лицо. Да что же это такое? Закончится ли это когда-нибудь?

Кошмары не снились с момента, как начал пить настойку. Закончил пить, и вот снова.

Придя в себя, обвожу комнату взглядом в поисках пар — внезапно посещает острое желание прижаться к ним. С ними спокойнее. Но их нет в спальне. Гася ростки паники, задаюсь вопросом: а который сейчас час?

Если раньше всегда знал, день на улице или ночь, то сейчас крайне сложно это определить. С момента, как я стал видеть ультразвуковыми волнами, времяизмерителем стали самые обычные, старинные настенные часы — раритет, стоящий неимоверных денег. Теперь они есть в каждой комнате, кроме этой. Не знаю, где Дэус их достал в таком количестве.

Поднимаюсь с кровати и, шлепая по полу босыми ногами, подхожу к двери и открываю ее, параллельно отмечаю, что чувствую себя хорошо — раны и травмы не беспокоят, лишь растянутая лодыжка побаливает. И в целом то, что произошло накануне (ярость Дэуса, угон мобиля, авария и прочее) — все было будто не со мной.

Концентрирую внимание на комнатах — ищу Дэуса и Сшайсе. Они обнаруживаются в гостиной. Первая пара сидит на полу, рядом с журнальным столиком. Его рубашка и плащ сильно помяты и расстегнуты, в руках он держит полупустую бутылку виски. С другой стороны журнального стола, так же, как и Дэус, оперевшись спиной о диван, устроился Сшайсе с еще одной такой же бутылкой. Оба сильно пьяны.

В подобном состоянии видел Дэуса лишь однажды, когда опустился в Озеро Судеб. Вспоминая, каким он был агрессивным в подобном состоянии, что он вытворял с дженуи, делаю машинальный шаг назад, при этом прислушиваюсь — интересно, о чем они говорят.

— ...Знач...т догов...рились, — Сшайсе.

В ответ Дэус делает резкий кивок головой.

Поддавшись окончательно разыгравшемуся любопытству, делаю шаг из спальни.

— Денег не надо, — Дэус.

— Не-е, так н... пойдет, — тряхнув головой возражает Харст, — Раз я п...реезжаю к тебе в дом, знач...т половина его д...лжна быть моей. У м...ня есть деньги.

Сшайсе переезжает? Половина дома его? О чем вообще идет речь? Выхожу из спальни, покидаю кабинет и останавливаюсь в коридоре около приоткрытой двери, ведущей в гостиную.

— Ты мне брат? — д’е Море, бессвязно.

— Брат, — Сшайсе снова резко кивает головой.

— Тогда заб...дь про деньги.

Пока Сшайсе пытается справиться с заслоняющими обзор волосами (от резкого кивка пряди упали на лицо), д’е Море обращается к Хранителю:

— Сейн Джи, Каядэ сюда, быстро. В...ли подготв...ть дог...вор дарен...я. 

— Догвор купли-продажи, — протестует Харст.

— Исполнять, — пьяно рявкает Дэус.

— Уже сделано, Аштари. Каядэ приедет через сорок минут.

— Чтоб был ч...рез тридцать.

— Кайдэ? Он до сих пор у т...бя работает? — Сшайсе удивлен.

— Он х...роший секретарь.

— Раньше он н... только вып...лнял функции секр...таря. До сих пор пр...должаешь его раскл...дывать? — Сшайсе, с ухмылкой.

Раскладывать? Холодею. Неужели у Дэуса есть кто-то еще? На меня словно выливают ушат ледяной воды. Значит, Каядэ. Руки сжимаются в кулаки.

— Не-е, — отрицательно тряхнув головой, отвечает Ресеи, — не м...гу.

Выдыхаю.

— Фер...моны? — Сшайсе. Кивнув головой, и, не дожидаясь ответной реакции, он вздыхает: — Та же истор...я. Это так омега привяз...вает к себе альф. Я как только вдохнул его зап...х, заглянул в гл...за, тут ж голову пот...рял. Никто больше н... нужен, только он, — Сшайсе на какое-то время замолкает. — Он любит т...ба, — выдает Харст. — Ты бы в...дел его, когда он узнал о других и подставе. Он ведь проститься с жизнью был г...тов. И какой кикси тогда т...ба укусил?

Дэус грустно усмехается.

— Отец.

— Да-а, он может. Стр...шный ч...ловек. Но и ты х...рош. С ума с...шел с парой так обращаться. Чуть не убил его, и это после того, что ему пришлось п...режить. У т...бя же так десять лет крышу не сносило, что на т...ба нашло?

— Не м...гу п...нять. Мысль, л...бой намек на то, что Аэль с кем-то еще… — Дэус сильно сдавливает бутылку, от чего она трескается и хрустом ломается, а остатки содержимого выливаются на пол. 

Вздрагиваю, но остаюсь на месте и вслушиваюсь в диалог.

— Да уж, друг, — протягивает Сшайсе, — Похоже ты влю...ился.

Влюбился? Делаю шаг вперед.

Дэус переводит взгляд на Харста. 

— Но подним...ть руку… И это, как я п...нимаю, не впервые?

— Нет, — и, держась за сидение дивана, Дэус поднимается. Нетвердой походкой направляется к окну.

— Дэус, так не...зя. Нужно что-то с этим дел...ть, — Харст делает большой глоток из бутылки, после чего протягивает спиртное: — Будешь?

Дэус отвечает едва заметным кивком головы.

Сшайсе отпускает бутылку, которая так и остается висеть в воздухе, словно кто-то незримый продолжает ее держать, а затем едва заметный жест, и бутылка плывет прямо в руки к Дэусу — восторг.

Взяв подплывший сосуд, Дэус делает из него несколько больших глотков и, не отпуская бутыль, медленно садится на пол. Оперевшись спиной о стену и подтянув к себе ноги, он зарывается пальцами в волосы.

Харст молча наблюдает за ним.

Наконец, д’е Море вскидывает голову.

— Думашь, я этого н... понимаю? Первый раз… Зна...шь, что я сделал первый раз? — он на мгновение прикрывает глаза. — Я изнасил...вал его. ИЗНАСИЛОВАЛ! — кричит он, и со всей силы швыряет бутыль в стену. Она разлетается, заставляя меня сжаться. — Он чуть не умер тогда — п...тался спастись. Спрят...лся в яд...витые кусты. Зна...шь, почему я это сделал — пост...пил так с ним? Я ув...дел, как его целует другой, — на губах Дэуса появляется горькая усмешка. — Только дело в том, что это б...ло по принуждению, а я вместо того, чтоб защитить… чуть не убил его, — он снова зарывается пальцами в волосы. — А сег...дня?... Поч...му он до сих пор со мной? Поч...му до сих пор не ушел?

— И ты б отп...стил?

— Что? — словно вынырнув из своих мыслей, переспрашивает Дэус.

— Если б Аэль зах...тел уйти, ты б его отп...стил?

— Нет, — и, поднявшись, нетвердой походкой направляется в сторону выхода.

Похоже, пора “делать ноги”. Срываюсь с места и мчусь в спальню. Оказавшись внутри, прикрываю дверь, оставляя небольшую щель — опять любопытство — едва ли еще представится случай услышать душевные излияния пар.

Ворваться в спальню практически вслед за мной Дэусу не позволяет Сшайсе.

— Куда эт... ты с...брался?

— Не м...шай, — рявкает Ресеи, от чего опять буквально подскакиваю, но с места не сдвигаюсь. 

— Аэль спит. Не нужно его б...дить, — Харст берет д’е Море в захват. Вывернувшись и оттолкнув от себя Сшайсе, Дэус бросает полный ненависти взгляд на него.

— Аэль прен...длежит мне, — и снова поворачивается в сторону двери, и снова наталкивается на препятствие в виде Харста.

— Не только т...бе, — теперь и в голосе Сшайсе явственно улавливается рычание.

Боясь, что сейчас они начнут очередную драку, и разгромят и эти комнаты, вылетаю из спальни и ору:

— ПРЕ-КРА-ТИ-ТЕ! — и застываю, шокированный своими же действиями.

Пары замирают, впиваясь в меня мутными, пьяными взглядами.

Осознав, что стою перебинтованный, полуголый перед двумя вдрызг пьяными амблами, которым не смогу противостоять в силу физической слабости, пискнув, тут же скрываюсь в спальне, захлопываю дверь и придвигаю единственное кресло. После падаю в него, пытаясь понять: что это вообще сейчас такое было?

Раньше никогда бы не решился на подобное — останавливать пьяных, разъяренных одисов не для дженуи. Это четко усвоил еще в Эджентисе. И чем думал? Что на меня вообще нашло?

Отдышавшись и немного придя в себя, прислушиваюсь и не могу поверить — пары смеются.

В удивлении и неверии поднимаюсь и, немного отодвинув кресло от двери, приоткрываю ее и снова замираю. Пары лежа на полу и заливисто хохочут. Что смешного? Сначала они напиваются, потом дерутся, а буквально через минуту смеются. И после этого я себя считаю неадекватным? Да я очень даже адекватен.

Просмеявшись, они синхронно садятся. Дэус молча качает головой, не спуская взгляда с приоткрытой двери.

— Да, з...даст он нам жару в первый п...риод бер...менности, — Сшайсе. И тут же поясняет: — наш Аэль — ом...га, а ом...ги переж...вают три эт...па в п...риод бер...менности… ну и пары вместе с ними. Пов...рь, в Элладе, я неоднократно набл...дал под...бное. Первый этап заключа...тся в том, что омега выкид...ва...т различны выкрутасы, резкая смена настроен...я, странн...е желани...я и, под конец, токс...коз. Таким обр...зом они проверя...т насколько заботливым... и терпеливым... буд...т отцы детей.

Дэус, закатив глаза и издав горестный стон, ложится на спину и закрывает лицо руками.

— И пов...рь, эт... не так страшно. Вт...рой этап эт... нечто. Омега в этот п...риод никого не подпускает к себе, становится тихим и домашним. Он нач...нает, так сказать, вить гнездо. А теперь п...думай, мы с тобой в т...чении трех с пол...виной менсумов будем лишены секса. Не на одного т...бя действуют фер...моны.

Дэус, прикрывает глаза и делает глубокий вздох.

— Третий п...риод — предрод...вой, орган...зм буд...т подг...тавливаться к родам. Вот тут мы раслаб...мся. Аэлю будет постянно хотеться. Так что, друг, — хлопает Дэуса по плечу, — у нас б...дет возможность нав...рстать упущенно…

Монолог Сшайсе прерывает оповещение Сейн Джи:

— Аштари, Каядэ прибыл.

Потерев лицо ладонями, резким движением Дэус садится.

— Пусть поднимается.

Я же, прикрыв дверь, опираюсь о нее спиной, чувствуя, как лицо начинает буквально пылать. В ушах до сих пор звучат слова моей второй пары: “Аэлю будет хотеться...” Вспоминается течка. Неужели настолько же? И три с половиной менсума? Подобного не пережить. 

“Его слова означают повышение либидо.”

Повышенное либидо не так страшно. Выдыхаю.

“Успокоился?”

Да.

“Тогда в койку. Нам нужно высыпаться”.

Послушно забираюсь в кровать и закрываю глаза, понимая, что совершенно не хочу спать, но несмотря на это спустя непродолжительное время проваливаюсь в глубокий сон.


	5. 5. Противостояние. Триумвират

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Лурри - птицы, похожи на уток.  
> \----------------  
> Не бечено.

Тихий голос. Доносится издалека и постепенно приближается. Манит, зовёт в реальность. Пытаюсь игнорировать его, ворочаюсь с боку на бок — не хочу просыпаться, но, в конечном итоге, открываю глаза. Некоторое время лежу, разглядываю потолок и задаюсь вопросом: какое сейчас время суток?

Тем временем голос, что разбудил, продолжает вещать. Пытаюсь разобрать слова, вникнуть в смысл. Безрезультатно. На долю секунды кажется, что в соседней комнате незнакомец. Пугаюсь. Вдруг это за мной, хотят забрать в лабораторию? Или это отец Дэуса… Замираю, вслушиваюсь и выдыхаю. Рокхейн. Вот ведь, опять мерещится всякое. Нужно как можно скорее начать брать уроки у Сшайсе по самообороне, боевик из меня едва ли выйдет, а вот уверенности и спокойствия должно прибавиться. Пообещав себе сегодня же вечером переговорить по этому поводу, задаюсь следующим вопросом: что здесь делает Рокхейн? И тут же вспоминается: он же собирался снова приехать утром. Значит, сейчас утро. Поднимаюсь с кровати, засовываю ноги в домашние тапочки и выхожу из спальни. Чувствую себя отлично. Интересно, сколько я проспал? 

_"Не более четырех часов”_.

Выспаться за четыре часа — это странно. Может, дело в беременности? Сшайсе упоминал, что организм и я можем вести себя странно. Может, началось?

_''Рано”_.

Внутренний диалог прерывается необычной картиной. Пожилой дженуи обнаруживается на диване. В его руках коммуникатор, очень похожий на тот, что вчера сломал, угоняя мобиль, а в ушах наушники. Судя по мимике он явно встревожен, но как только замечает меня, то и поза, и выражение тут же меняются. Он выпрямляется, убирает наушники из ушей и откладывает устройство связи в сторону. Улыбается.

— Проснулся? Выспался?

Согласно киваю.

— В таком случае, доброго вечера. 

— Вечер? — удивлен. Теперь становится понятно, отчего чувствую себя хорошо. Я явно проспал гораздо больше четырех часов. Становится несколько неудобно перед Рокхейном, ведь, наверняка, он ожидает меня не один час.

— Простите, что заставил Вас ждать.

На что Рокхейн машет рукой.

— Не извиняйся. Тебе необходим здоровый и продолжительный сон. Пока ты спал, у меня выдалась познавательная беседа с твоим Хранителем — Джи Элом. Ты же не против того, что я воспользовался твоим коммуникатором?

Коммуникатором? Он же сломался. Вероятно, это новый. Печально, что не я выбирал, ну да ладно.

— Конечно не против, — улыбаюсь. — О чем вы говорили?

И вместо ответа:

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? Шрамы не беспокоят? Как нога?

Прислушиваюсь к своим ощущениям и обнаруживаю, что, к удивлению, ничего не болит — не испытываю ни боли в лодыжке, ни жжения в царапинах и шрамах.

— Хорошо.

— Давай все же посмотрим, — слегка кряхтя, опираясь на подлокотник дивана, Рокхейн поднимается. Сняв с меня бинты, осматривает.

— Порезы затянулись, воспаление в шрамах прошло. Поскольку ты утверждаешь, что чувствуешь себя хорошо, на этом и закончим. Повторное сканирование сделаю это через пару септиман. Возможно, получится определить пол малышей, да и к тому моменту постараюсь изготовить новый состав лосьона для твоих шрамов и подобрать аналог листьям Мокки.

Снова удивляюсь.

— Откуда вам известно про листья?

— Я же говорю, что имел очень интересную и познавательную беседу с твоим Хранителем. Не помню, говорил или нет: Джи Эл, с разрешения Старейшин, рассказал об Элладе. Поскольку я буду вести твою беременность и принимать роды, Старейшины решили сделать для меня исключение, чтобы быть уверенными, что ты благополучно выносишь детей и разродишься.

Роды — то, о чем стараюсь не думать, а потому что страшно. Дженуи не рожают, из них извлекают ребенка, а я теперь омега с иной репродуктивной системой, ждущий не одного, а двух малышей, которому предстоит без посторонней помощи, самостоятельно произвести их на свет.

Вероятно я поменялся “ в лице” — Рокхейн спешит успокоить:

— Тебе совершенно нечего бояться. Ты — омега. Для тебя это естественно, да и во время родов один из Старейшин войдет в Озеро Судеб и будет контролировать процесс. Ты в хороших руках. А теперь иди и приведи себя в порядок. Твои Пары вернулись и ждут, когда ты проснешься. Лоалль уже накрывает на стол. 

— Пары ждали? Почему меня не разбудили? — хороший дженуи не должен заставлять себя ждать, а я стараюсь быть хорошим дженуи, да и у них, наверняка, очень много дел.

— Как я говорил, теперь ты должен много отдыхать, спать и хорошо питаться. Твои Пары не в тяжести, могут и подождать, — Рокхейн, ворчливо.

— Вы поужинаете с нами?

— С удовольствием.

На мгновение замешкиваюсь, а потом спрашиваю:

— Рокхейн, а Вам что-нибудь известно об этапах беременности?

— Как раз это мы с Джи Элом и обсуждали. За ужином подниму этот вопрос. 

Кивнув, быстро проскальзываю в ванную. Торопливо приняв душ и почистив зубы, замираю в растерянности, не зная, что на себя надеть. Вчерашняя одежда годна только для мытья полов или вытирания пыли. Да и нет ее в ванной. Видимо, она убрана по приказу Дэуса вездесущим Лоаллем. Вещи же, приобретенные в «Дориане и Фонтейне», еще не распаковывал, да и честно говоря, без малейшего понятия, где они сейчас лежат и в порядке ли. Учитывая, в каком состоянии пребывают наши с Дэусом комнаты, есть вероятность, что эта одежда испорчена и восстановлению не подлежит, ведь на момент «разговора» Пар, она находилась в эпицентре, поэтому вполне вероятно, что она, как и мебель и прочее, пострадала. Поэтому стою и размышляю: во что бы одеться, не идти же обернутым в полотенце за стол. Неожиданно взгляд цепляется за огромный махровый халат, неопределенного темного цвета. Решив, что он подойдет — другая одежда, даже если она и в порядке, пока все равно недоступна, быстро снимаю с крючка халат и заворачиваюсь в него и с упоением вдыхаю едва уловимый, приятный аромат — пахнет Дэусом.

Пригладив руками волосы, с которых капает вода, немного помедлив, покидаю ванную. Очень жалею, что не могу увидеть свое отражение в зеркале — хочется быть красивым, а из-за сонарного зрения нет ни малейшей возможности увидеть себя.

В кабинете дожидается Рокхейн, сидит на диване. Окинув меня взглядом, он как бы между прочим замечает:

— Весьма по-домашнему, — и поднимается, не давая возможности понять, приветствует ли он появление на ужине в таком виде или нет.

Чтобы не углубляться в анализ, перевожу внимание на более важную тему:

— Рокхейн, скажите, Вы осматривали Урлыку?

— Конечно, — согласно кивнув, отвечает пожилой дженуи и выходит в коридор. Пройдя через гостиные, он направляется к двери, ведущей в холл. Семеню следом, отмечая, что окна уже полностью восстановлены, поломанная мебель вынесена или телепортирована Сейн Джи. Вместо нее — старая, та, что стояла здесь до того, как решил сменить обстановку. На краткое мгновение создается ощущение, что не было похищения и издевательств, не было лаборатории… Я словно возвращаюсь в прошлое. Но страшные картины тут же возникшие перед глазами портят момент. Стоп. Зажмуриваюсь и выкидываю прочь из головы жуткие воспоминания и заставляю себя сосредоточиться на разговоре:

— Как он?

— Заметны улучшения. Я не могу дать стопроцентной гарантии, но думаю, что, в конечном итоге, он все же придет в сознание.

Слава Создателю и спасибо, Эру. Улыбаюсь.

— Но я бы рекомендовал уделять ему больше внимания, — и, всплеснув руками, тихо бурчит: — Да что я говорю, он о себе позаботиться не может...

А дальше говорит так тихо, что не могу разобрать, что именно. Опять же становится стыдно, потому что Рокхейн прав. Из-за всего произошедшего не менял сегодня Урлыке бинты и не намазал его мазью, а ведь с ним еще нужно и разговаривать, чего вчера и сегодня не делал. Он спас меня, чуть не умерев, а я…

— Господин Рокхейн, Аэль, господин д'е Море и господин Харст ожидают вас в малом обеденном зале. Я провожу, — подтянутая фигура появившегося Лоалля и его холодный и безэмоциональный голос отвлекают от самоедства. Честно говоря, пугаюсь.

Малый обеденный зал? Очень четко помню этот зал — невероятное по размером пространство, натертый до блеска пол, в котором можно словно в зеркале разглядеть огромную хрустальную люстру; деревянные панели, доходящие лишь до середины стены, и растительного орнамента роспись, делающую визуально пол и потолок единым целым. Роскошь, к которой я не привык, и, наверное, никогда не привыкну. Передергиваю плечами. Неприятное место, хотя и невероятно красивое. Почему именно там решили устроить ужин? Почему не на балконе? И то, что я в домашнем халате... Домашний халат точно не подходит, но что-либо менять поздно.

Вскоре мы появляемся в нелюбимом зале. Снова, несмотря на то, что здесь уже был, замираю, скользя взглядом по помещению.

По всей видимости, Рокхейн тоже поражен. Он так же, как и я, замирает, но быстро (быстрее чем я), берет себя в руки и прочищает горло, устремляя взгляд на стол, сервированный на четыре персоны.

Пары уже за столом. Склонились над большим прямоугольным планшетом и что-то яро обсуждают. Кажется, еще чуть-чуть, и их словесное противоборство перерастет в очередную драку. Чтобы избежать этого, также симулирую легкий кашель, вторя пожилому дженуи, таким образом стараясь привлечь внимание Пар. Срабатывает.

На лице Сшайсе сразу же появляется улыбка, Дэус выключает планшет и очень необычным способом, коснувшись его уголков, уменьшает его, превращая в самый обычный с виду коммуникатор. И именно это заинтересовывает. Уже хочу задать ряд вопросов об устройстве, но Лоалль опережает:

— Прикажете подавать? — и, конечно, смотрит только на Дэуса словно остальных здесь и вовсе нет. Неприятно. Хмурюсь.

Первая Пара кивком головы дает понять, что да можно, и Лоалль, слава Создателю, уходит. Сразу становится легче дышать. 

Сшайсе, тем временем, подойдя к одному из стульев, отодвигает его и смотрит на меня, вероятно ожидая, когда займу предлагаемое место. Дэус, в свою очередь, жестом предлагает Рокхейну сесть напротив и устраивается на соседнем стуле, находящимся рядом с моим.

Придя в чувство, прежде чем сдвинуться с места, пожилой дженуи замечает:

— Помпезно, — и направляется к столу.

Я же, чувствуя себя с каждой минутой все менее уютно, плотнее запахнув халат и обняв себя руками, плетусь следом.

Устроившись за столом, некоторое время перевожу свой взгляд с одной Пары на другую, наблюдаю за Рокхейном, который молчаливо продолжает осматриваться. Чтобы нарушить повисшую гнетущую тишину, тихо произношу первое, что приходит в голову:

— Спасибо.

Сразу все внимание на мне. Решив, что никто не понял, за что именно выражаю благодарность, торопливо поясняю:

— За коммуникатор, спасибо, — и выдавливаю улыбку.

Не дав возможности отреагировать кому-либо из присутствующих на мои слова, Сшайсе засовывает руку в карман и, вытащив небольшое устройство, очень похожее на брелок-ключ мобиля, кладет его на стол.

— Это тебе.

— Мне? — удивлен и заинтересован — это то, о чем я думаю или что-то другое?

— Ты же хотел аэромобиль. Я дарю его тебе, — спокойно поясняет Сшайсе.

Бросив предупреждающе-осуждающий взгляд на него, по крайней мере такие выводы делаю, наблюдая за мимикой Дэуса, первая Пара рявкает:

— Сначала экзамены на права, потом за руль, — и тянется уже к своему псевдокоммуникатору, но Харст вновь опережает:

— Не нужно никому звонить. Я сам лично обучу Аэля.

Вероятно терпение Дэуса внезапно решило подойти к концу, потому что он резко поднимается, от чего невольно вздрагиваю и вжимаюсь в спинку кресла и, с явными нотками ярости в голосе, чеканит, обращаясь непосредственно к Сшайсе:

— Выйдем.

Пожав плечами, вторая Пара поднимается.

Меня охватывает паника. Нужно срочно что-то делать. Они сейчас снова разнесут половину крыла и не факт, что мы с Рокхейном в процессе не пострадаем. Подскакиваю на месте и отрывисто чеканю:

— Не нужно никому никуда выходить, — с этими словами отодвигаю стул, издающий весьма неприятный скрежет по полу, разносящийся эхом по огромному пространству зала, и, спешным шагом, практически переходя на бег, покидаю помещение.

С оглушительным хлопком затворив за собой двери, останавливаюсь, понимая, что не знаю, как добраться до другого крыла второго этажа — в этой части дома всего лишь второй раз, а в многочисленных проходных и гостиных можно заблудиться. Привалившись спиной к одной из створок, спускаюсь на пол, чувствуя, как меня охватывает отчаяние. Кажется, это никогда не закончится. Не получится гармоничного тройственного союза, даже учитывая, что Дэус и Сшайсе названные братья и когда-то делили одного дженуи на двоих. Дэус слишком большой собственник, и он слишком яростен по отношению ко всему, что касается меня. Сшайсе же просто не желает уступать. Или это их нормальное общение? Если это так, то я просто не выдержу. Постоянно наблюдать их стычки… Кому-то нравится такой драйв, но не мне. Хочется гармонии и спокойствия. А дети? Когда они родятся, какой пример будут подавать им их отцы? Нужно что-то делать, но не знаю, что — кто прислушается к дженуи?.

Аккуратно отворив одну из створок двери, Рокхейн заходит в небольшую проходную, на полу которой я сижу и, прикрыв дверцу за собой, присаживается на ближайшее кресло.

— Аэль, разве так можно? — пауза. — Ну хорошо, сейчас это работает. Но поверь старику, это временный эффект. Еще пару раз сделаешь так же, и твои Пары перестанут обращать на это внимания.

— Рокхейн, я не знаю, что делать. Наблюдать, как они по поводу и без разносят все вокруг я не могу. Я думал, они договорились... Но они продолжают ссориться. А Сшайсе обещал... он обещал, что они договорятся между собой… — опускаю голову на руки.

— Учитывая, что два одиса сидят за одним столом и ведут какую-никакую, но беседу — уже прогресс. Это же не просто одисы, они лидеры, руководители. Они же оба доминантны. И это я не говорю про влияние на них твоих феромонов. Так или иначе, конфликты между ними не искоренить, а вот свести их к минимуму, это можно.

Вскидываю голову.

— Как?

— В первую очередь никого не выделять. Делая это, ты побуждаешь их к соревнованию.

— Но я вроде бы ничего такого и не делал.

— А похвала, которую ты адресовал тому, кто подарил тебе коммуникатор?

— Но, а как же иначе? Должен же я был поблагодарить за подарок.

— Конечно должен, но не так. Вначале ты должен был узнать, кто именно из них двоих преподнес тебе этот подарок, и только потом, оставшись наедине именно с этим одисом, произносить слова благодарности. Таким образом ты бы и сказал «спасибо» и не ущемил другого.

Как все сложно.

— Но они ведь все равно найдут причину для ссоры.

— Найдут, если ты не перенаправишь их соревновательную энергию в другое русло.

— Как это сделать?

— Секс.

— Секс? — тут же заливаюсь краской, понимая, о чем именно ведет речь Рокхейн — О! — протягиваю, и, доосмыслив, слегка запинаясь, решаю уточнить: — Я не понимаю.

— Пусть соревнуются между собой в постели. И тебе в первые несколько менсумов секс полезен, а дальше, как говорится, стерпится-слюбится. Привыкнут, да и не до того им будет.

— Что значит, не до того?

— А вот об этом я как раз и хотел сегодня поговорить с тобой и твоими Парами, — Рокхейн поднимается и подходит к двери, вероятно, таким образом давая понять, что пора возвращаться обратно. Поднимаюсь, да и желудок напоминает о том, что пора поесть.

Как только возвращаемся, перед глазами предстает картина, которая снова мгновенно портит только что поднявшееся настроение. 

Пары стоят друг напротив друга. Их лица кажутся каменными, мышцы напряжены, при этом они не сводят друга с друга глаз. Создается впечатление, что еще чуть-чуть, и начнется драка. Что на этот раз не так? Это когда-нибудь закончится? Нас с Рокхейном не было около десяти минут, а они снова за прежнее.

 _"Рокхейн только что дал дельный совет”_.

Ага, секс все решит. 

У меня ни разу не было секса с двумя одисами одновременно. Впрочем, кроме Дэуса и Сшайсе у меня ни с кем вообще не было. И факт того, что мне предстоит, заставляет нервничать. Ведь придется не только с ними одновременно, нужно еще как-то их к этому склонить. И это, пожалуй, первостепенная задача, потому что я без понятия, как это сделать. Не могу же к ним подойти и сказать: «А давайте займемся сексом втроем». Это же, наверное, должно произойти как бы само собой.

 _"Посоветуйся с кем-нибудь. Например, с тем же Рокхейном”_.

С Рокхейном?

Несмотря на то, что между нами этот вопрос был уже поднят, просить Рокхейна проконсультировать еще и по этому поводу… неловко. Одно дело вскользь обсудить ситуацию, попросить совета, и совсем другое — обсуждать детали.

 _"Позвони Лоэ”_.

Но тогда же придется все ему рассказать. Я как-то не готов говорить про... недавнее прошлое. А, если не рассказывать, то каким образом объяснить ему тот факт, что у меня теперь две Пары? Не рассказывать, он будет задавать вопросы.

Второй молчит.

— А ну сели на свои места, — неожиданно рявкает Рокхейн, да так, что вздрагиваю. И только тогда замечаю, что стою, замерев на одном месте. Бывший целитель тем временем продолжает более тихим, но недовольно-ворчливым голосом: — Взрослые мужчины, будущие отцы, а ведете себя как маленькие дети. Напугали Аэля, а он, хочу вам напомнить, в положении. Ему вредно нервничать, а в последнее время, как я могу наблюдать, он только это и делает, — с этими словами, продолжая огорченно качать головой, что-то совсем тихо бубня себе под нос, Рокхейн направляется к отведенному для него месту. Я плетусь следом. Несмотря на то, что Пары перестают сверлить друг друга яростными взглядами и сосредотачивают внимание на мне, возникшее между ними напряжение остается, и я это чувствую. Кажется, я очутился рядом с бомбой, которая вот-вот взорвется.

Пары, встав с двух сторон от стула, одновременно его отодвигают, при этом глядя то на меня, то друг на друга. Когда их взгляды скрещиваются, на скулах начинают активно играть желваки. Все это — предвестник очередной бури, в эпицентре которой совершенно не хочется оказаться. Чем ближе подхожу к своему месту, тем тревожнее становится, отчего все сильнее возгорается желание убежать.

_"Успокойся. Перед Рокхейном они едва ли начнут”_.

А когда Рокхейн уйдет?

 _Все в наших руках_.

А вот в это верится с трудом.

Устраиваюсь на стуле, и Пары молча занимают свои места, продолжая играть друг с другом в недобрые гляделки. Опускаю взгляд и уставляюсь на пальцы, сцепленные в плотный замок. Аппетит пропадает. Да и можно ли есть в такой обстановке?

Появление Лоалля, несущего огромный поднос с едой, на какое-то время несколько разряжает атмосферу. Никогда не думал, что буду рад его появлению. И как можно нести столько порций одновременно?

Поставив тарелки перед нами, он удаляется. А дальше ситуацию спасает Рокхейн, начав повествование об этапах беременности.

Ковыряясь вилкой в тарелке, периодически поднося ее ко рту, медленно разжевывая кусочки тушеного мяса, пытаюсь вникнуть в суть слов пожилого дженуи, но мысли снова и снова уводят от реальности, концентрируясь на одном: каким образом заняться сексом одновременно с Дэусом и Сшайсе? Но ничего дельного на ум не приходит.

В конечном итоге, к окончанию ужина понимаю, что из сказанного Рокхейном успел усвоить только несколько вещей. 

В начале первого этапа беременности происходит адаптация-перестройка, и именно в начале первого этапа я должен более всего оберегать свое физическое здоровье, потому что малышам нужно много сил, чтобы основательно закрепиться в моем чреве.

На этом на какое-то время теряю нить разговора, снова возвращаясь к своей проблеме. И, непонятно какой раз по счету, прихожу к выводу, что сегодня же необходимо последовать совету пожилого дженуи, чтобы не допустить... повторения прошлого раза. На этой мысли снова заставляю себя сосредоточиться на монологе Рокхейна.

Узнаю, что во время второго этапа, вместе с физическим развитием, начнется формирование магии, вернее формирование магического ядра малышей. Тут и пригодятся накопленные магические запасы. По словам Рокхейна, в этот период всякое энергетическое воздействие на родителя, то есть меня, может сильно навредить, как мне, так и малышам, поэтому омеги стараются держаться подальше от альф, редко выходят из дома, и начинают готовиться к рождению детей.

На третьем, последнем этапе, малыши заканчивают свое физическое формирование и в этот же период их магия приобретает определенную направленность. К этому моменту омеги магически истощены, поэтому им требуется присутствие Пар и весьма частый контакт с ними. Во время секса происходит наибольший выплеск энергии, омега может ее поглощать, поэтому либидо и взлетает до невероятных высот. Также за счет частых сексуальных контактов разрабатываются родовые пути, то есть зад.

Рокхейн говорил еще о каких-то деталях, возможно, даже об очень важных, но они прошли мимо. Появляется новый страх, что наш не сформировавшийся триумвират распадется до третьего этапа, и потому малыши будут ущербными или, хуже того, я вообще не смогу их родить. И вот снова волнуюсь, да так, что начинает подташнивать и становится трудно дышать. Благо, к этому моменту тарелка уже пуста — заставил себя проглотить все, что было.

Смотрю на Дэуса и Сшайсе, пытаясь успокоиться. и ничего ен получается, наоборот, кажется еще чуть-чуть и заистерю. 

— Аэль, с тобой все в порядке? — сквозь плотный туман, окутавший сознание, доносится обеспокоенный голос Сшайсе.

Поднимаю взгляд и только тогда замечаю, что Рокхейн и Пары обеспокоено смотрят на меня.

— Пойду прогуляюсь, — кажется, если сейчас не выйду на улицу, не вдохну глоток свежего воздуха, то грохнусь в обморок. Так и не дождавшись реакции, поднимаюсь. Вероятно, они делают тоже самое, потому что издалека до меня доносится грозный, скрипучий голос старичка:

— Оставьте его в покое. Вы и так сделали достаточно.

Не обращая более ни на что внимания, спешным шагом покидаю малый обеденный зал.

На улице действительно становится легче. Прохладный ветерок, шум листвы, а как красиво опускаются сумерки... Устраиваюсь под деревом. Листва касается земли, потому уверен, что здесь не видим для чьих-либо глаз. Собственно, это именно то, что сейчас мне и нужно. Страх постепенно отступает, появляется уверенность, что все должно получится. Ведь по сути, тревога была вызвана незнанием технической стороны, а информацию об этом можно отыскать и в сети, необязательно советоваться с кем-либо. Второй “я” по этому поводу отчего-то молчит.

Поднимаюсь со своего места и практически бегу к дому, чтобы при помощи коммуникатора выйти в информационную сеть, но останавливаюсь на полпути. Ведь если о деталях буду знать я, то и Джи Эл тоже, без него и строчки не прочесть. Черт, и почему об этом сразу не подумал?

Несмотря на то, что Джи Эл находится в чипе, который, в свою очередь, вживлен в меня, и потому знает, возможно, даже больше обо мне, чем я сам, хотелось бы оставить в секрете факт того, что я вынужден собирать информацию о технических аспектах секса. На самом деле стыдно не поэтому, а потому, что я такой непросвещенный.  
_"Я не понимаю, что тебя так тревожит. Нет ничего предосудительного в том, что нам некоторые вещи неизвестны. Мы не можем знать все. И нет ничего страшного в том, что об этом станет известно Джи Элу_ ”.

Нет. Только не об этом.

Почему так стыдно признаться моему Хранителю в своей полной неосведомленности в этом вопросе? Возможно, это связано с тем, что однажды Рокхейн внушал, что дженуи должен создавать в доме уют, приносить радость старшей Паре — удовлетворять его желания. Я же не приношу радость. Я вообще ничего не делаю. Только вызываю разлад в дружеских отношениях пар. Как омеги живут в тройственном союзе? Как у них получается выстроить гармоничные отношения? Очень жалею, что не могу попасть в Элладу, как Сшайсе, не могу посоветоваться с Соовайном или Сориэлем.

 _"Мы можем посоветоваться с Лоэ_ ”.

В этот раз уже не возражаю. Совет знающего человека необходим настолько, что легче попробовать уйти от вопросов, чем совсем ничего не предпринимать. Нужно же каким-то образом добиться гармонии в семье, иначе, боюсь, мои страхи на самом деле могут осуществиться.

Как думаешь, можно попросить Джи Эла не подслушивать мой с Лоэ разговор? — обращаюсь ко второму “я”.  
_''В таком случае об этом стоит попросить и Сейн Джи”_.

Это едва ли возможно, ведь он Хранитель Дэуса и выполняет только его просьбы. Не удивлюсь, что Хранителю первой Пары велено докладывать о каждом моем шаге. По крайней мере, практика жизни с д'е Море это доказывает. Интересно, если буду разговаривать здесь, он не услышит? Я же не в доме.  
_''Нам, к сожалению, это не известно_ ”.

Может отойти подальше в сад?  
_''Можно попробовать, но гарантий все равно нет_ ”.

Поскольку другого выхода в возникшей ситуации не вижу, решаю, что пусть будет хотя бы иллюзия того, что наш разговор с Лоэ не будет услышан. Определившись с планом действий, приступаю к его выполнению.

Поднявшись в наши с Дэусом личные комнаты, беру коммуникатор и возвращаюсь обратно. Супругов нигде не видно. Возможно, они уединились в одном из кабинетов и продолжают заниматься своими делами. Главное, чтобы в процессе не разнесли полдома.

Отойдя на максимально удаленное расстояние от дома, обращаюсь к своему Хранителю:

— Джи Эл, можно тебя попросить связать меня с Лоэ.

— Конечно, Аштари. Уже соединяю.

Боясь, что Лоэ ответит раньше, нежели я успею озвучить свою вторую просьбу, весьма спешно и от того сбивчиво произношу:

— Джи Эл... только не обижайся... но ты можешь не слушать разговор между мной и Лоэ, — и действительно опасаясь, что Хранитель не поймет просьбу, или она для него будет неприятна, быстро поясняю: — Это... омежий разговор.

— Как скажешь, Аштари. Но если я понадоблюсь, набери сообщение на коммуникаторе.

Это я могу. Поскольку устройство связи сделано для слепых, кнопки и буквы на них выпуклые — могу их видеть, чего нельзя сказать про сам экран.

Лоэ отвечает удивительно быстро:

— Аэль, Создатель, с тобой все хорошо? Куда ты пропал? Мы все очень сильно переживали. Когда ты исчез с вечеринки, нас затаскали к Декесусам, неоднократно вытаскивали каждую деталь, заставляли вспоминать каждый твой шаг тем вечером. Чуть больше менсума назад оставили в покое.

Примерно такое же количество времени назад Дэус меня вызволил из лаборатории. Понятно, что он искал меня, но Лоэ и танцовщики-то ту при чем? Не они же меня похитили.

Но именно они последними видели нас. Да и допрашивали, наверняка, не только их, но и весь персонал «Кристалла»”.

В голосе Лоэ отчетливо улавливаю волнение, радость и сопереживание. Понимаю, что не могу смолчать — не ответить на его вопрос, ведь он искренне переживал за меня. Но и рассказывать по коммуникатору обо всем, что со мной произошло не могу, поэтому отвечаю расплывчато:

— Это длинная история, — и предлагаю: — Давай, мы как-нибудь встретимся, и я тебе все расскажу.

По крайней мере то, что смогу.

— Отлично. Тогда в самое ближайшее время жду тебя в гости.

Улыбаюсь. Выдержав небольшую паузу, наконец, решаюсь озвучить свою проблему:

— Лоэ, мне нужен твой совет, — помолчав еще чуть-чуть, выпаливаю практически на одном дыхании: — Дело в том, что у меня появилась еще одна Пара.

Молчание.

— Ну ты, Аэль, даешь, — Лоэ удивлен. — Нечто подобное могло произойти только с тобой. Ты, наверное, родился под особой звездой. Как ты умудрился это сделать, учитывая, что твоя Пара — Дэус д'е Море? Как он позволил этому произойти?

Тушуюсь, не зная как ответить. Выходит заминка.

— Понял, очередная длинная история. Что же, я дождусь, когда ты приедешь ко мне в гости. Так в чем заключается твоя проблема?

— Они конфликтуют.

— Не удивительно. Поэтому никто и не вступает в тройственный союз. Одисы — собственники.

— Один мой хороший друг порекомендовал их конфликт перенести в... — краснею, — постель.

— Хорошая идея.

— Но я не знаю, каким образом можно сделать так, чтобы у нас состоялся... — буквально пылаю, — совместный секс.

— Хм... — задумывается. — Нужно сделать так, чтобы они оказались в одном помещении, желательно в спальне. Пригласи их, например, на разговор или... ну, я не знаю, запрись в душе и долго не выходи. Заставь их нервничать. Если они действительно переживают за тебя, беспокоятся, это должно на краткое время сплотить их.

Или разозлить, как сегодня во время ужина. Первый вариант нравится намного больше.

— А дальше? С чего начать?

— Дальше ты выбираешь доминанта в вашем триумвирате. Такой всегда есть.

Да. Это явно Дэус. Сшайсе более разумный и спокойный... вроде бы.

— Удели ему внимание, начни делать массаж, поцелуй его там. Одисы любят, когда их целуют там, но не забывай оказывать знаки внимания второму, чтобы он не почувствовал себя ненужным. Если второй не дурак, он быстро поймет, что нужно делать. А дальше увидишь, все пойдет само собой.

Улыбаюсь. И почему я не додумался до этого сам? Танцовщики же учили соблазнять.

— Спасибо, Лоэ.

— Не за что, Аэль. Я искренне рад, что с тобой все хорошо. Жду тебя в гости.

— Я обязательно приеду, — обещаю и, попрощавшись, разрываю связь.

Оставшуюся часть времени, до того момента, когда пора будет укладываться в кровать, занимаюсь Урлыкой, пытаюсь наверстать упущенное в учебе. Завтра на это будет гораздо меньше времени — намерен пойти в университет. Нужно попробовать сдать экзамены. Но все попытки сосредоточиться на учебе ни к чему не приводят. Все мысли сводятся только к предстоящему одновременному сексу с двумя одисами. Поэтому, выключив коммуникатор, работающий так же, как планшет и монитор для выхода в информационную сеть, спешу в душ.

В душе провожу не менее часа. После, порывшись в вещах Дэуса, нахожу любрикант и старательно начинаю смазывать анус, и даже пробую растянуть его. Маструбирую, чтобы вызвать выработку смазки в анусе. Член стал меньше, но увеличилась чувствительность. Эффект есть — возбуждаюсь и появляются прозрачные выделения из ануса, не так много, как во время течки, но все же. Боясь переборщить, останавливаюсь. И предвкушая совместный секс с Парами (оказывается самоласкание очень этому способствует), обернув бедра полотенцем, обращаюсь к Хранителю первой Пары:

— Сейн Джи, а Дэус и Сшайсе дома?

И почему интересуюсь этим только сейчас? Вдруг один из них отлучился по каким-то делам? От этой мысли начинаю волноваться.

— Дома, — звучит ответ.

Выдыхаю.

— Можешь их позвать? Я хочу... поговорить.

Лучшего в голову не пришло.

— Уже исполнено, Исса Аштари.

— Спасибо.

И, действительно, буквально через минуту в спальню врываются явно встревоженные Дэус с Сшайсе и выпаливают буквально в унисон:

— Аэль, с тобой все хорошо?

Замираю от неожиданности. Весь боевой запал тут же пропадает. Как легко было соблазнять Дэуса в пьяном состоянии и как тяжело это сделать на трезвую голову.

Полотенце неожиданно спадает с бедер, предоставляя их взорам мой вставший член. Их приятный аромат тут же достигает обоняния, вызывая приятное головокружение. Во рту становится сухо. Облизываю губы, не смея сдвинуться с места, не в состоянии отвести от них взгляда. Одновременно с этим, во мне просыпается стыдливость, отчего щеки начинаю пылать огнем, а сердце от предвкушения и еще не знаю от чего, бьется как сумасшедшее. Пары тоже замирают. Но все это длится лишь небольшое мгновение, потому что в следующий момент они бросают друг на друга, судя по мимике и телодвижениям, не очень добрые взгляды. Кажется, еще чуть-чуть и они снова пойдут в рукопашную, а этого допускать нельзя.

Твердым шагом направляюсь к ним, таким образом сосредотачивая их внимание на себе. Остановившись перед ними, дрожащими от волнения и предвкушения руками, нерешительно провожу по их торсам.

— Я... хочу... с вами обоими... сейчас.

И набравшись смелости, кладу руки на, как оказывается, непонятно когда успевшие затвердеть члены.

Из груди Дэуса вырывается странный звук, похожий на рычание, и в мгновение ока я оказываюсь во власти его рук. Он несколько грубо притягивает меня к себе и мгновенно завладевает моим ртом. Его язык тут же грубо проникает в рот и начинает свое доминантное исследование. Первый Пара покусывает мои губы, сминает их, проводит языком по зубам и деснам и, в конечном итоге, затевает яростную игру с моим языком. Его руки жестко и одновременно мягко скользят по спине, опускаются ниже и весьма болезненно сминают ягодицы. Но это то, что мне сейчас нужно. Напор, подавление, возможность почувствовать его силу, направленную не против меня. Хочу очередной раз убедиться, что он до сих пор является моим защитником, моим альфой. Теряюсь во внезапно овладевших мною ощущениях. С уст сам собой срывается стон удовольствия. Приподнимаюсь на цыпочки и обхватываю шею Дэуса руками, отвечая не менее страстно.

Сшайсе тоже не теряет времени даром. Он подходит сзади и, опустившись на колени, приблизив лицо к моему проходу, начинает ласкать его языком, одновременно оглаживая бедра, заставляя встать на полную стопу и раздвинуть ноги шире. Попа сама собой оттопыривается назад.

Оказываюсь в полной власти рук супругов. Кажется, они везде: на спине, на ягодицах, на бедрах. Они ласкают и сжимают, заставляя буквально пылать, гореть, стонать и желать большего. Их языки творят что-то невероятное. Язык Дэуса продолжает свою игру-исследование, а язык Сшайсе, пройдясь по колечку мышц, проникает внутрь. Все это вместе взятое вырывает стон удовольствия. От того, что со мной вытворяют Пары, я тону в незнакомых, невероятно приятных, крышесносных ощущениях. Их запах обволакивает, лишая всякой воли, делая словно пластилиновым в их опытных руках. Они играют на мне, словно на струнах арфы. По телу проходит волна возбуждающей дрожи, а небольшой член, налитый кровью, становится таким же каменным, как и огромные плоти Пар.

Внезапно Дэус останавливается и отстраняется, вырывая возглас негодования. Но это происходит лишь краткое мгновение. Меня резко поворачивают и наклоняют вперед, вынуждая ухватиться за бедра теперь уже стоящего передо мной Сшайсе. Машинально прогибаюсь в пояснице и снова раздвигаю ноги, давая понять, что готов принять в себя первого Пару, что хочу этого.

Пока Дэус расстегивает ремень и ширинку, обнажая свой огромный член, дрожащими от переизбытка чувств руками, пытаюсь сделать то же самое с брюками Сшайсе, но у меня ничего не получается. И он приходит на помощь. 

Как только его естество в обнаженном виде оказывается перед моим лицом, облизнувшись, желая распробовать его на вкус, прикасаюсь губами к головке и начинаю ее посасывать словно конфетку, лаская ее языком.

В этот момент первый Пара пристраивается к моему проходу и одним мощным движением проникает на всю длину. Мой корпус толкается вперед, отчего член Сшайсе входит глубоко в рот. Мои глаза расширяются от неожиданности и боли, вызванной слишком резким проникновением. Из горла само собой вырывается невнятное мычание. Несколько обескураженный, выпускаю член Сшайсе изо рта. Продолжая сжимать его в руке, а другой рукой держаться за его бедро, поворачиваю голову, пытаясь заглянуть за спину. Но это продолжается лишь краткое мгновение. 

Отстранившись и, вероятно, изменив угол наклона, Дэус вновь врывается в меня и начинает резко и быстро вдалбливаться. Не могу понять, больно мне или приятно. Я полностью теряюсь в ощущениях, чувствуя лишь всепоглощающий жар, который все больше и больше распространяется по телу. А вскоре уже сам насаживаюсь на член Дэуса, издавая громкие полустоны-полувсхлипы удовольствия. 

У меня не получается снова взять в рот член Сшайсе, да и не до того. Могу лишь держаться за его бедра руками, чтобы не упасть, и успевать за тем сумасшедшим темпом, который взял первый Пара. Он столь напорист и яростен, настолько мощно берет меня, проявляя свою доминантность, заставляя подчиниться и идти за ним, что я могу лишь громко стонать, дрожа в предэкстазных судорогах, и пытаться устоять на ногах. Снова и снова теряясь в ощущениях, забываясь, полностью отдаю себя ему всего без остатка.

Кончаю быстро и ярко. Меня накрывает волна невообразимого блаженства, уносящая в неизведанную даль. Кажется, воссияв, рассыпаюсь на миллиарды мелких разноцветных огней. 

Дэус еще больше увеличивает напор и внезапно замирает, бурно изливаясь. 

Продолжая мелко дрожать, так и не придя в себя до конца, чувствуя, как плоть Дэуса покидает меня, а руки перестают поддерживать, падаю на колени, не в силах устоять. Но сильные руки Сшайсе быстро подхватывают меня, а через несколько секунд оказываюсь на мягкой кровати. Глаза сами собой закрываются и, кажется, я даже на какое-то мгновение проваливаюсь в сон, но губы, взявшие мою плоть в свой плен, быстро выводят из этого состояния. Уже знакомый жар, пусть и несколько медленнее предыдущего раза, снова начинает разливаться по жилам. Опять возбуждаюсь. Из меня вновь начинает выделяться смазка, вытекающая из ануса вместо со спермой Дэуса. С уст срываются легкие стоны, а в следующую минуту второй Пара прекращает доставляющие удовольствие манипуляции, и я очередной раз против.

Недовольный, приоткрываю глаза, чтобы понять, почему Сшайсе остановился, но как только делаю это, уже обнаженный второй Пара (и когда он успел?), переворачивает меня на живот. Устроившись на коленях позади, приподняв мои бедра таким образом, что попа оказывается выше головы, заставив встать на колени, он пристраивается к уже разработанному первым Парой проходу. Он так же, как и Дэус, сразу же проникает на всю длину, задевая волшебную точку. Но в отличии от д'е Море, Сшайсе менее напорист и более мягок. Он никуда не спешит, а наоборот, наслаждается, смакует, доставляя безграничное удовольствие, позволяя полностью вкусить те ощущения, которые пробуждаются благодаря нашему соединению.

Тем временем Дэус, уже тоже полностью обнаженный, встает передо мной на колени, заставляя совершить усилие и подняться на руки. Его плоть, начавшее свое пробуждение, оказывается перед моим лицом. Бросив взгляд на второго Пару, Дэус весьма болезненно хватает меня за волосы и подносит свой член к моему рту. Не остается ничего другого, как взять огромную, каменную плоть в рот. Хочу ее пососать, распробовать на вкус, облизать словно леденец, но он не позволяет этого сделать. Не отпуская волосы и таким образом полностью контролируя мою голову, он начинает мощными толчками проникать в рот. Неприятно, не могу вздохнуть, но это компенсируется волнами наслаждения, окатывающими тело благодаря действиям Сшайсе.

Я снова себе не принадлежу, я снова нахожусь в полной власти супругов, они заполняют, подчиняют, устанавливают свою власть, показывая кому именно я принадлежу и мне это нравится. Старательно заглатываю член Дэуса, желая доставить ему наибольшее удовольствие. Одновременно с этим, подаюсь назад и максимально прогибаюсь в пояснице, давая возможность Сшайсе как можно глубже проникнуть в меня. Дрожу и стону, чувствуя наступление очередного оргазма. На этот раз первым кончает Сшайсе. Увеличив темп, он совершает несколько резких и глубоких толчков и, замерев, орошает своим семенем. Дэус тут же прекращает свои манипуляции с моим ртом.

Несмотря на то, что я не кончил и жажду продолжения, у меня просто не остается сил стоять. Падаю лицом в матрац, совершаю слабое усилие коснуться рукой члена, чтобы самоудовлетвориться и провалиться в сон, но не тут-то было.

Дэус оказывается за спиной и, хорошенько шлепнув, тем самым взбодрив и вырвав странный звук, он, приподняв меня за бедра, мощно проникает и начинает втараниваться, заставляя биться уже в экстазных судорогах, кричать и извиваться от наслаждения. Снова кончаю первый, мощно и феерично. Сделав еще пару движений бедрами, он замирает и теплая струя снова заполняет мое нутро.

Тяжело дыша, разваливаюсь на кровати, думая, что все, теперь все довольны и счастливы. На меня накатывает блаженная усталость, а сон начинает заманивать в свои объятия. Но меня снова начинают домогаться. Чувствую себя настолько обессиленным и не способным на что-либо, что даже не интересуюсь, кто именно на этот раз будет во мне. Сквозь полудрему понимая, что если сейчас остановлю своих Пар, то эксперимент пойдет прахом, только послушно раздвигаю ноги, и, сделав над собой просто невероятное усилие, вновь встаю на колени, предоставляя доступ.

На этот раз меня имеют только в анус, за что я весьма благодарен.

Так длится практически всю ночь или около того. Совершенно теряюсь во времени, а после четвертого раунда перестаю понимать, что вообще происходит. Просто неподвижно лежу на животе, широко расставив ноги и тихо постанываю, периодически содрогаясь в экстазных конвульсиях и изливаясь уже всухую. Чувствую тяжесть тела одного из Пар, вжимающего меня в одеяло, и вновь и вновь проникающего в меня. Кто это из них двоих — мне уже все равно. Хочется одного — заснуть, но я стоически терплю, надеясь, что конкурентная борьба между ними вне постели прекратится. 

От этого сексуального марафона, который, кажется, никогда не закончится, спасает неожиданно зазвонивший коммуникатор одного из Пар. Никогда не думал, что буду так радоваться этому.

С меня наконец-то слезают и оставляют в покое, позволяя скользнуть в блаженное забытье.

Единственное, что откладывается в памяти — это пожелание, адресованное одному из Хранителей — разбудить в половину восьмого утра. Несмотря на изматывающую ночь, все же намерен поехать в университет.

***

_10-ый день первого менсума_

 

Утро начинается резко и неожиданно. Кажется, только секунду назад закрыл глаза и тут же вынужден их открывать, хотя, этого делать совершенно не хочется. 

Примерно пять минут после пробуждения (супруги настолько меня измочалили ночью, что даже не понял, кто именно из двух Хранителей разбудил меня), пытаюсь не дать глазам закрыться. Следующие десять минут пытаюсь поднять себя с кровати. Именно в этот момент получаю яркое свидетельство бурно проведенной ночи. Кажется, на мне нет живого места. Кроме весьма ощутимого жжения в заднем проходе, ноет каждая мышца, каждый сустав и даже каждая косточка. 

В конечном итоге, все же принимаю вертикальное положение, при этом продолжаю активно моргать и тереть руками глаза (они так и не желают нормально открываться). Вздыхаю. А вот когда все же удается покинуть кровать, складывается чувство, будто ночью предавался не любовным утехам, а по мне, раз за разом, проезжали тяжеловозы.

Еле переставляя ноги, походкой лурри, кое-как дохожу до ванны и залезаю под душ, вспоминая, что перед тем как заснуть, даже не удосужился помыться после секса с Парами. Вероятно, поэтому все так там болит — раздражение от спермы. 

Прежде чем включить воду, морщась от боли в натруженных мышцах, решаю узнать, насколько там все плохо. Небось сперма засохла, и ее еще придется размачивать, прежде чем все там как следует промыть. Но, к удивлению, у меня внутри не только все чисто, но еще и чем-то смазано. Вероятно, кто-то из Пар позаботился. На душе становится тепло, губы сами собой растягиваются в улыбке, а боль в мышцах начинает причинять гораздо меньше неудобства. Интересно, кто из них это сделал? Хорошо, если они действовали сообща, в таком случае, совет Рокхейна сработал: мне удалось перенаправить их противостояние в постель.

Сработало или нет, мы узнаем позже. Сейчас же нам нужно поторопиться, если мы, конечно, хотим попасть на встречу к декану”.

Включаю воду и, стараясь не обращать внимания на тянущую боль в мышцах и жжение в проходе, максимально быстро совершаю утренние процедуры. Далее, так и не досушив волосы, направляюсь в наши с Дэусом, до сих пор пустующие комнаты (из мебели — только шкаф-купе в спальне. Либо его удалось починить, либо он не пострадал) и надеваю первую попавшуюся полностью закрывающую тело одежду — нет ни малейшего желания наблюдать за брезгливыми выражениями увидевших шрамы...

Воспоминания о произошедшем в лаборатории уже было собираются огромной волной заполнить сознание, но я, напомнив себе о насущных делах, гоню их прочь. И к радости, это получается.

Собрав рюкзак, походкой лурри, стараясь совершать минимальное количество движений, что делает меня невероятно медлительным, периодически морщась и издавая тихие нечленораздельные звуки, спускаюсь вниз и покидаю дом первого Пары.

Дорэй стоит около машины. Интересно, во сколько начинается его рабочий день? Есть ли вообще у этого человека выходные, и когда он спит? Пока ковыляю к мобилю, все эти вопросы словно скоростной локомотив проносятся в голове.

Заметив меня, Дорэй выказывает удивление:

— Доброе утро. Не спится? И что с твоей походкой? 

Смутившись, опускаю взгляд и бормочу, игнорируя последний вопрос:

— Доброе утро. Хочу съездить в университет.

— В таком случае, запрыгивай. Я тебя в мгновение домчу, — водитель открывает передо мной заднюю дверь.

Сцепив зубы, стараясь не замечать, как продолжает ныть каждая частичка тела, залезаю в машину и устраиваюсь на заднем сидении. Как только это происходит, с губ, непонятно какой раз за утро, слетает нечленораздельный звук. Сидеть, оказывается, весьма дискомфортно. Лишь бы мои страдания не были напрасными.  
_''Скоро мы об этом узнаем_ ”.

Пока пытаюсь принять позу, приносящую наименьшее неудобство, Дорэй, забравшись в машину и бросив на меня неоднозначный взгляд, качает головой каким-то своим мыслям и заводит двигатель.

***

Чем ближе подъезжаем к университету, тем сильнее нервничаю. 

Только в аэромобиле окончательно просыпаюсь и начинаю осознавать, что через совсем небольшой период времени предстоит встреча с господином Андрейё. Я и раньше побаивался этого человека, а сейчас, после того, как из-за... не буду об этом думать... пропустил практически два менсума (совсем потерялся во времени), из-за чего наверняка уже отчислен, едва ли наша с ним встреча будет радужной. Хорошо, если вообще согласятся принять.

Из-за все более нарастающего волнения, кажется, что в этот раз Дорэй довозит гораздо быстрее, чем обычно.

Как только мобиль приземляется и двигатель глохнет, делаю несколько глубоких вздохов, и уже собираюсь дрожащей от эмоционального перенапряжения рукой открыть дверцу, как за меня это делает невероятно высокий, крупного телосложения одис в строгом классическом костюме. Это кто еще такой?

Присутствие этого мужчины окончательно выбивает почву из-под ног. Уставляюсь на него и словно рыба то открываю, то закрываю рот, при этом не издавая ни звука.

Вероятно, Дэус решил снова приставить к нам охрану”.

Только этого не хватало.

Немного придя в чувство, перевожу свой взгляд на Дорэя, ожидая, что он прояснит ситуацию. Тот лишь пожимает плечами, но все же отвечает:

— Распоряжение господина д'е Море.

Кто бы сомневался. И как я не заметил еще одной машины? Не телепортировались же они сюда.

Ты был слишком поглощен мыслями о предстоящем разговоре с господином Андрейё, потому и не заметил. Всю дорогу за нами следовал еще один аэромобиль”.

“Замечательно”. Настроение, несмотря на сильное волнение, до этого момента будучи весьма хорошим, стремительно снижается. Но поскольку время неумолимо бежит, скрипя от негодования зубами, подхватив свой рюкзак, выбираюсь из машины и окончательно прихожу в ярость: оказывается, Дэус для моей защиты выделил не одного и не двух амбалов, а аж шестерых. И если раньше телохранители просто следовали за мной, то теперь они берут меня в плотное кольцо и ожидают моих дальнейших действий. Прощай, свобода.

 _''Думаю, наш Пара боится повторного похищения, ведь Айнин на свободе. Он просто перестраховывается_ ”.

Конечно, приятно, что обо мне заботятся и переживают. Но это уже перебор. Появляется непреодолимое желание позвонить Дэусу и высказать ему все, что думаю об этих его действиях. Но станет ли он слушать? Ведь он никогда не спрашивал моего согласия, когда принимал какое-либо решения касаемо меня. Разве звонок ему сможет что-либо изменить?

 _''Правильно мыслишь. Поэтому выкинь эту идею из головой и иди в деканат. А то у господина Андрейё приемные часы закончатся и наша поездка сюда будет напрасной_ ”.

Сделав несколько глубоких вздохов, стараясь унять плещущуюся на самой поверхности ярость, направляюсь ко входу в Распределительный Корпус, стараясь не обращать внимания на удивленно-любопытные взгляды студентов и не реагировать на их перешептывания (благодаря обострившемуся слуху, отлично улавливаю о чем они говорят).

Даже дискомфорт после чересчур активной ночи, отходит куда-то на задний план. Тороплюсь, желая как можно скорее оказаться внутри здания, подальше от этих одисов с каменными лицами. Но каково же мое удивление, когда они входят вместе со мной. Вот тут я достигаю границ своего предела. Остановившись и уперев руки в бока, поворачиваюсь к стоящему справа от меня одису и спрашиваю:

— Вы так и будете везде со мной ходить?

И натыкаюсь на молчание. И что это значит? Им запрещено разговаривать со мной?

_''Вполне может быть. Но сейчас сделать что-либо с этим мы все равно не сможем, поэтому прекрати стоять на месте и выполни, наконец, то, за чем мы пришли_ ”.

Второй «я» как всегда прав. Наш небольшой диалог несколько нейтрализует возрастающее негодование. Вздохнув от понимания, что сейчас действительно абсолютно бессилен, направляюсь к лестнице, смотря строго себе под ноги и чувствуя себя жутко неуютно. 

По памяти (из-за сонарного зрения не могу видеть указателей) поднимаюсь на нужный этаж и захожу в крыло, где находится деканат. 

Секретарь при виде амбалов теряет дар речи и на некоторое время впадает в ступор. Но у него достаточно быстро получается взять себя в руки.

— Доброе утро, слушаю Вас, — наконец выдавливает он, то и дело бросая взгляд на одисов.

— Здравствуйте. Я — Аэль Доуэлле, — начинаю, лихорадочно соображая, как объяснить секретарю ситуацию. Но только хочу начать свой монолог, как кабинет господина Андрейё открывается и декан собственной персоной выходит из него. При виде амбалов, он так же, как и светловолосый дженуи, замирает. Обретя дар речи, нахмурившись, он грозным тоном вопрошает:

— Сериэм, объясните, что здесь происходит?

— Этого… охраняемого молодого человека зовут Аэль Доуэлле. Скорее всего, он пришел на встречу с Вами, господин Андрейё, — ровным тоном отвечает секретарь.

Окинув взглядом мощные фигуры телохранителей, пожилой одис обращается ко мне:

— Что же, Аэль Доуэлле, входите.

Будучи уверенным, что амбалы останутся снаружи, направляюсь в кабинет одного из деканов.

_''Вот видишь, в их присутствии есть свои плюсы. Едва ли господин Андрейё стал бы беседовать с нами, если бы не наша охрана_ ”.

В словах второго “я” как всегда присутствует зерно истины. Вероятно, он решил, что я сын какого-нибудь значимого человека, потому и согласился.

 _''Что по сути так и есть. Только мы не являемся сыном значимого человека, а состоим со значимым человеком в браке_ ”.

Когда же переступаю порог кабинета №5, а амбалы входят за мной, да не просто входят, а, осмотрев все вокруг, становятся по периметру, у меня очередной раз пропадает дар речи, а Дэуса снова хочется задушить собственными руками.

— Молодые люди, прошу покинуть мой кабинет. Уверяю вас, здесь с вашим подопечным ничего не случится.

— Не положено по инструкции, — басит наголо бритый мужчина с тяжелым подбородком.

Покачав головой, господин Адрейё устраивается за столом и предлагает занять место напротив. Пробубнив под нос благодарность, устраиваюсь на стуле, с трудом сдерживая болезненный возглас, норовящий сорваться с моих губ — попа продолжает болеть.

— Я слушаю Вас, Аэль Доуэлле.

— Я бы хотел узнать, могу ли я сдать экзамены? Дело в том... что по некоторым причинам, я был вынужден пропустить занятия. Но я бы все же хотел попробовать сдать экзамены.

Окинув мою фигуру непонятным взглядом и посмотрев на телохранителей, декан начинает быстро бегать пальцами по столу, где видимо находится теперь невидимая для меня сенсорная панель с монитором. После, поднимает голову.

— За многочисленные пропуски Вы уже как менсум назад отчислены, — его голос пренебрежителен и сух.

Чувствую, как надежда на то, что мне, несмотря ни на что, удастся получить образование, быстро тает. Меня окатывает холодным потом, руки от переизбытка эмоций начинают дрожать еще сильнее, а сердце, кажется, вот-вот выскочит из груди. От этого заявления окончательно теряюсь. Хотя я и ожидал подобный исход событий, но услышать это вслух, к этому не был готов.

Кажется, моя жизнь, которая совсем недавно, наконец, собралась по кусочкам, снова начинает рушиться. Перед глазами встает отчетливая картина будущего: я с многочисленными детьми и огромным животом, полностью зависимый от своих Пар, сижу дома, не в силах сказать им и слова поперек, потому что только от них зависит мое и детей будущее. На мне какой-то непримечательный платок, позволяющий волосам не падать на лицо, а передо мной огромный таз пеленок, которые нужно перестирать. Один из малышей нещадно орет, требуя игрушку; двое других таскают друг друга за волосы; третий взял какой-то предмет в рот и собирается его проглотить, а остальные, вцепившись ручонками в мои штаны, громко что-то требуют. Но самое главное, у меня нет никаких сил, чтобы остановить происходящую вакханалию.

Сильно зажмуриваюсь, желая прогнать эту слишком реалистичную картину, навеянную воображением. Из ужасающих фантазий, от которых становится крайне плохо, как всегда вытаскивает второй «я»:

 _''Сейчас же прекрати придумывать то, чего даже при самом худшем раскладе быть не может. Приди в чувство и повторяй за мной слово в слово_ ”.

Тряхнув головой, обращаюсь к господину Андрейё:

— Скажите, может можно что-нибудь сделать? Может, Вы хотя бы позволите мне попробовать сдать экзамены? — голос звучит тихо и отдает какой-то безнадегой.

Еще раз окинув взглядом телохранителей, декан интересуется:

— Кто Ваш старший Пара?

Сейчас мне даже все равно, что придется воспользоваться именем Дэуса. Становится главным, чтобы дали возможность сдать экзамены, чтобы картина, возникшая в воображении, не стала реальностью. Поэтому четко отвечаю:

— Дэус д'е Море.

После, на некоторое время в помещении повисает тишина. Господин Антрейё оглаживает кончиками пальцев подбородок, что-то обдумывая. Придя к какому-то умозаключению, снова обращается ко мне:

— У Вас есть разрешение на получение образования от Вашего старшего Пары?

— Разрешение? 

— Да. Чтобы иметь возможность учиться, дженуи, состоящий в брачном союзе, должен принести письменное разрешение от своего старшего Пары. У Вас оно есть?

— Нет.

— В таком случае, ничем не могу Вам помочь.

 _''Звони Дэусу_ ”.

Не хочу отрывать первого Пару от работы, но страх, что возникшие в голове образы ужасающего предполагаемого будущего осуществятся, заставляет начать действовать.

— Подождите, — прошу я. — Можно я сделаю звонок?

Когда господин Андрейё весьма нервным жестом дает добро (вероятно, этот разговор прилично утомил декана), дрожащими руками открываю свой рюкзак и торопливо ищу коммуникатор. Перевернув там все верх дном, обнаруживаю устройство связи лежащим на своем обычном месте в специально отведенном для него боковом кармане. Дрожащим от переизбытка эмоций голосом, прошу Джи Эла связать меня с Дэусом.

Через несколько секунд, которые кажутся часами, слышу гудки.

— Аэль, что-то случилось? — в голосе Дэуса отлично улавливаю нотки беспокойства.

— Эмм... Да... Нет… Ничего особенного... Я... сейчас... в университете. Хочу сдать экзамены... Но чтобы меня до них допустили, нужно какое-то твое разрешение, — получается несвязное лепетание.

— Передай коммуникатор декану.

Выполняю просьбу-приказ. 

Видимо теперь наступает очередь господина Андрейё сильно нервничать. Достав из внутреннего кармана пиджака носовой платок и вытерев им выступившие на лбу капли пота, пожилой одис проговаривает:

— Здравствуйте, господин д'е Море. Для меня огромная честь разговаривать с Вами, — его голос заметно дрожит.

— Я разрешаю моему младшему Паре получать образование в Алториесе, — сухо сообщает Дэус.

— Пон… Понимаете, господин д'е Море... нуж… нужно Ваше письменное разрешение... таковы правила, — и, видимо, немного осмелев, практически скороговоркой продолжает: — И Аэль пропустил слишком много занятий. У меня вообще нет уверенности в том, что есть какой-либо смысл ему сдавать экзамены, — после, его уверенность опять куда исчезает, и он снова начинает заикаться: — Если В...Вы желаете, он… он сможет начать обучение с начала девятого менсума этого года.

— Я буду у Вас через час, — звучит краткий лаконичный ответ, и связь обрывается.

Некоторое время господин Андрейё смотрит на экран, после, еще раз промокнув лоб платком, прочистив горло и ослабив галстук, обращается ко мне:

— Может быть чаю?

***

Час ожидания приезда Дэуса проходит весьма напряженно. За это время мы с господином Андрейё успеваем выпить аж три чашки чая, от чего появляется весьма естественное желание сходит в уборную. Но из-за напряженной, угнетающей атмосферы, которую, кажется, можно потрогать руками, стоически терплю, боясь сказать слово или сделать не то движение. Понимаю, что Дэус приедет, и так или иначе, я буду допущен на экзамены, но паранойя с каждой минутой все усердней подкидывает череду совсем не радужных мыслей.

Переживаю, что декану удастся убедить Дэуса не допускать меня к экзаменам. Причины? Да хотя бы та же беременность. Пока господин Андрейё не в курсе того, что я жду малышей, а если ему каким-то образом станет об этом известно? Или уже известно? Или декан найдет какую-нибудь хитроумную лазейку в своде правил Алториеса? Насколько мне известно, даже Ресеи подчиняются этим правилам, ведь не зря же Дэус отодвинул все свои дела и едет, чтобы предоставить свое разрешение на получение образования.

 _''Ты преувеличиваешь. Насчет беременности — вообще бред. Мы же никем, кроме Рокхейна, не осматривались. Мы не были в больнице, не вставали на учет. Так что наше положение не может быть зафиксированным_ ”.

Слова голоса немного успокаивают, да и несвязные фразы сильно нервничающего декана тоже отвлекают. Сначала он просто молчит, потом пытается вызнать, каким образом я стал младшим парой д'е Море, на что, пожимая плечами, размыто отвечаю:

— Так получилось.

Слава Создателю, господин Андрейё, видимо уяснив, что ответов на эту тему все равно не получит, перестает любопытствовать.

На второй кружке чая он начинает качать головой, приговаривая:

— Почему же Вы, Аэль, не сообщили, что отправляетесь с Вашим Парой в свадебное путешествие? Мы бы обязательно учли этот момент и… хм… такой ситуации бы не возникло.

Лучше бы он вообще этого не говорил, потому что воспоминания всего плохого, произошедшего со мной, яркими картинами встают перед глазами. Становится дурно. Тошнота подкатывает к горлу. Махом опорожняю кружку, в надежде, что станет легче. Это действие служит сигналом для декана налить еще чая. И это помогает, выкидывает из глубин воспоминаний.

Господин Андрейё же, сделав для себя какие-то выводы, более не задает вопросы касаемо увеселительных послесвадебных мероприятий, за что начинаю испытывать к нему легкую благодарность. Собственно, на этом он совсем замолкает, начиная что-то активно искать, бегая пальцами по сенсорной панели стола, которую теперь не могу видеть.

Ко всему этому, отмечаю, что если сидеть на одном месте и не двигаться, попа не болит. Как только обнаруживаю этот факт, то стараюсь делать как можно меньше движений. Это требует усилий, потому что с каждой минутой все сильнее хочется посетить уборную, а ведь еще приходится брать чашку с чаем и ставить ее обратно на место. Так или иначе, но час все же проходит. И точно секунда в секунду, не раньше и не позже, а ровно через шестьдесят минут после того, как Дэус разорвал связь, декан получает голосовое сообщение от секретаря:

— Господин Андрейё, к Вам пришли господин д'е Море и господин Харст.

— Господин Харст? - кажется, теперь старичку становится плохо. Он еще больше ослабляет галстук и, дрожащей рукой налив себе четвертую по счету кружку чая, делает несколько больших глотков. После, приняв спокойный вид, или по крайней мере попытавшись сделать это (на мой взгляд, у него это плохо получилось), весьма сухим, резким, но взволнованным тоном, он произносит:

— Проводи их ко мне.

Меня, в свою очередь, удивляет реакция господина Андрейё на прибытие Сшайсе. Такое ощущение, будто декан гораздо больше боится его, нежели Дэуса. И это кажется очень странным.

Сшайсе никогда не вызывал у меня и грамма опасения. По сравнению с Дэусом он всегда казался совершенно безобидным. Почему господин Андрейё так реагирует на прибытие Сшайсе? Неужели он на самом деле не такой, каким я себе его представляю?

_''Все может быть. Подумай, что вообще мы знаем о Сшайсе?_ ”

Ничего.

 _''Вот именно. Если нам известно, что Дэус — Ресеи и глава клана Декесус, то нам весьма отдаленно известно, чем занимается наш второй Пара. Да, он выполняет какую-то работу для Эс'Ресеи, но ведь это все. Учитывая, что его магия совершенно иная, каким образом ему удалось получить высшее образование в Алториесе? Как ему удалось избежать вступления в какой-либо клан, но при этом быть в законе и иметь общие дела с негласным патриархом Эранса? Если задуматься обо всем этом, можем ли мы сказать, что знаем Сшайсе?_ ”

Туше.

Интересно, почему он вообще приехал? Ведь о нем речи не шло.  
_''Хороший вопрос. Возможно, сейчас и узнаем_ ”.

Словно в подтверждении слов второго “я”, в кабинет входят супруги.

Сухо кивнув декану, Дэус достает из внутреннего кармана кожаного плаща лист бумаги и кладет ее на стол перед господином Андрейё. Сшайсе же, с вежливой, доброжелательной улыбкой на губах поприветствовав, кажется, вот-вот готового получить разрыв сердца пожилого одиса, подходит ко мне и, опустившись на колено, протягивает небольшую шкатулку со словами:

— Я хотел сделать это позже и в иной обстановке, но обстоятельства… — он почему-то не заканчивает фразы, вместо этого озвучивает совершенно иную мысль: — Прими этот знак моей любви к тебе.

Растерявшись, ничего не понимая, машинально беру шкатулку, вызывающую непонятные, смутные образы. Но с каким событием они связаны, не могу уловить.

— Пожалуйста, открой ее, — просит Сшайсе.  
«Открыть?» - хочется удивиться, но я лишь бросаю взгляд на него, пытаясь таким образом передать то смятение, что возникло от его странной просьбы. Зачем передавать подарок именно таким образом — прилюдно? Тем не менее, молча осматриваю шкатулку, пытаясь понять, как ее открыть. На ней нет ни замка, ни кнопочки, которая бы запустила открывающий механизм в действие, нет ничего, что помогло бы исполнить просьбу Сшайсе. Вероятно, из-за сонарного зрения просто не вижу кнопку? Она же может быть сенсорной? Надавливая, скольжу подушечкой пальца по едва различимому стыку коробки и крышки, и уже собираюсь отчаяться, как неожиданно палец пронзает легкая боль. Одергиваю руку и замечаю, что кожа немного рассечена, а из полученной ранки течет темная капелька крови. В этот же момент крышка на шкатулке откидывается, представляя широкий, гладкий, с темными крупными камнями браслет. Ассоциативный ряд тут же выстраивается: вспоминается шкатулка с запиской от Дэуса д'е Море, в которой лежал, как выяснилось позже, брачный наручник. Неужели это то же самое? Но ведь у меня уже есть брачная сережка в языке, разве ее недостаточно?

 _''Мы не в Элладе, а на Эрансе. Волне возможно, без наручника наша связь с Сшайсе не носит официального характера_ ”.

Но почему он решил подарить его именно сейчас?

 _''Спроси у об этом у Сшайсе_ ”.

Уже собираюсь открыть рот, но голос второго «я» останавливает:

_''Да не сейчас. Декану совсем не нужно знать о подробностях нашей личной жизни_ ”.

Краснею, понимая, что шокированный неожиданным подарком Сшайсе, совершенно выпал из реальности, забыл, где нахожусь. Молча, несколько волнуясь, беру браслет и задумываюсь: а на какую руку его одеть, ведь правая занята. От разрешения этой дилеммы меня спасает Сшайсе:

— Позволишь?

Протягиваю ему наручник.

Взяв его, Сшайсе неописуемо нежно берет меня за правую руку и аккуратно, я бы сказал даже ласково (кожа тут же покрывается мелкими приятными мурашками), поднимает рукав до локтя, обнажая дэусов брачный наручник. После, скользнув губами по тыльной стороне ладони, не спуская с меня взгляда, он надевает браслет на руку. Как только он делает это, браслеты в буквальном смысле слова оживают, что изрядно пугает. К тому же, сережка в языке начинает сильно жечься. Зажмуриваюсь и машинально закрываю рот ладонью. По непонятным причинам, Джи Эл в этот раз не считает нужным отключать сонарное зрение, поэтому, несмотря на то, что глаза закрыты, я все равно продолжаю видеть.

Все замирают и концентрируют свои взгляды на мне. 

Дэус и Сшайсе сохраняют полное спокойствие, как будто ничего особенного вообще не происходит. Видимость это, или они на самом деле знают, что все идет как и должно и потому совершенно не волнуются — этого не знаю.

В это время наручники начинают двигаться друг к другу. Сережка на языке, кажется, плавится, по крайней мере, именно такое ощущение создается. На глазах наворачиваются слезы. Возникает ощущение, что еще чуть-чуть и в языке прожжется дыра. Смотрю на Пар в невольном ожидании, что они хотя бы предпримут попытку меня успокоить, прижмут к себе и нашепчут на ухо какие-нибудь приятные слова, от которых станет морально легче, но этого не происходит. Застыв, словно статуи, они продолжают пристально наблюдать за происходящим.

Наручники же, достигнув друг друга, словно превращаются в диких зверей. Они нападают друг на друга, издавая неприятные звенящие звуки. При этом они, как и сережка на языке, раскаляются.

После пребывания в лаборатории боль не пугает. Более того, при желании, сконцентрировавшись, могу с легкостью ее игнорировать. Но как это сделать, когда два любимых мужчины стоят и спокойно смотрят на боль, причиняемую мне артефактами. Именно от их сознательного бездействия становится хуже. Сцепляю зубы, ожидая, когда эта пытка прекратится. Снова и снова задаюсь одним и тем же вопросом: за что они так со мной?

Первым не выдерживает декан:

— Прекратите это. Разве вы не видите, ему больно!

— Сядьте, — рявкает Ресеи. Он произносит это настолько жестко, что даже я, несмотря на происходящее, подскакиваю. Именно это отвлекает от страха перед тем, что сейчас происходит, запуская окончание процесса.

Прекратив соревноваться, браслеты начинают впитывать друг друга. Сливаясь, они соединяются в нечто новое. А далее комнату озаряет яркий, слепящий свет, исходящий от артефактов. Увеличиваясь, он тянется к Парам и, поглотив их вместе со мной, впитывается в один, совершенно по-новому выглядящий брачный наручник. Боль уходит настолько мгновенно, что еще некоторое время активно моргаю, пытаясь осознать этот факт. А еще чуть позже до меня доходит, что сережки на языке нет. Удивленный всем этим, концентрирую свое внимание на наручнике. Широкий, гладкий, украшенный черными и чуть более светлыми, но несомненно темными, большими и маленькими камнями, металл испещрен многочисленными крупными и мелкими неравномерными контрастными разводами. Несмотря на камни, украшающие браслет, на нем есть только одна выпуклость. Самым противоестественным образом, непонятно как, сережка, находящаяся в языке, оказалась влита в наручник. Трогаю ее, кожу, даже выставляю язык и касаюсь его кончиком пальца, до сих пор пребывая в шоке от произошедшего. Язык в порядке. На нем нет ни ожогов, ни дырочки — свидетельства того, что когда-то здесь была серьга. Кожа на руке тоже совершенно не повреждена, если, конечно, не брать в расчет шрамы, которые уже никогда не заживут. Постепенно до сознания наконец-то доходит: все кончилось, я цел и невредим. Одновременно с этим начинает сильно лихорадить, а в душе поднимается неконтролируемая волна ярости по отношению к супругам, заведомо заставившим пережить все это. Я то открываю, то закрываю рот, пытаясь озвучить хотя бы одно обвинение, со скоростью света проносящееся в голове. Но все, что получается, это прерывисто, хриплым от эмоционального перевозбуждения голосом, лепетать:

— Зачем...? За что...? Почему...? Да вы... вы... — хочется сказать, что они хуже садистов-ученых, которые ставили надо мной опыты в лаборатории, но присутствие господина Андрейё не позволяет произнести эту мысль вслух, от чего становится еще хуже. В конечном итоге, видимо дойдя до грани, начинаю задыхаться. Воздух просто перестает поступать в легкие.

Переглянувшись, Пары присаживаются на корточки около меня и начинают говорить что-то успокаивающее. Я не слышу. Я вообще перестаю воспринимать действительность, потому что сейчас самое главное для меня — вздохнуть. Кто-то из супругов подносит к губам какой-то флакон и чуть ли не насильно вливает безвкусную жидкость. Другой обхватывает ладонями мое лицо. Сквозь плотный туман, заполнивший сознание, долетают отзвуки моего имени. То ли микстура начинает действовать, то ли прикосновение помогает, но постепенно начинаю дышать, а туман рассеивается. 

Первое, что вижу немного придя в себя, это обеспокоенное лицо Сшайсе, а дальше слышу его голос:

— Аэль, Аэль, ты меня слышишь? — видимо, эту фразу он повторяет вот уже в течение какого-то времени

Едва заметно киваю. До слуха доносится всеобщий вздох облегчения.

— Задержи дыхание, а после сделай несколько медленных глубоких вдохов и выдохов.

Подчиняюсь. На третьем выдохе все возвращается на круги своя, как будто вовсе и не было боли, как будто я только что не пережил удушья. Чувствую себя как и раньше, словно совершил временной скачок назад до момента, как Сшайсе надел на мою руку брачный наручник. И снова пробуждается волна возмущения, но уже не столь сильная, как раньше.

— Что все это было? — грозно спрашиваю, хотя со стороны, голос звучит совсем иначе. Он скорее жалостлив и несчастен.

Снова переглянувшись друг с другом, словно ведя бессловесный диалог, супруги явно принимают какое-то решение. Дэус поднимается, Сшайсе же обращается ко мне:

— Пойдем, я тебе все объясню.

Он помогает подняться и, опираясь на него, позволяю вывести себя из кабинета декана. Усадив меня на скамейку, расположенную вдоль стены около кабинета, присев на корточки, Сшайсе берет мои ладони в свои руки и нежно прикасается губами к ним.

Несмотря на то, что боль полностью ушла, и я не получил совершенно никаких физических травм, воспоминания о том, что пришлось только что испытать, слишком яркими образами стоят перед глазами и оттого эти интимные, нежные действия Харста кажутся какими-то лживыми. Слегка нахмурившись, медленно высвобождаю свои ладони из рук Пары.

— Аэль, ты нас с Дэусом прости, — тихо произносит он. — Мы не могли поступить по-другому, — и выдержав небольшую паузу, он продолжает: — Дело в том, что перед экзаменами каждый студент проходит медицинское и магическое обследование. Что значит медицинское обследование, я думаю, ты знаешь. При магическом, целитель из клана Витаэ сканирует магическое ядро. Таким образом, становится понятно, вступил ли одис или дженуи в брачный союз. Наличие брака не сказывается на дальнейшем обучении одисов. А вот дженуи, с момента обретения Пары, формально становятся полностью зависимыми от своего старшего. И если Пара дженуи, в отличие от его родителей, не захочет, чтобы младший получал образование, то по закону, дженуи будет вынужден подчиниться. Несправедливо? Но, увы, это так, — снова замолкает, я же внимательно слушаю, наконец, начиная понимать причины действий Пар. — На Эрансе практически никто не заключает тройственных союзов, тем более с использованием магических брачных наручников. Дело в том, что мы — одисы, большие собственники. Никто из нас в глубине души не хочет делить своего дженуи с другим. Это желание... как бы лучше выразиться... передается наручнику. Можно сказать, он его считывает. Поэтому при проведении того ритуала, через который ты только что прошел, дженуи может сильно пострадать.

— Это поэтому было так больно? Вы не принимаете союз?

— Но сейчас же с тобой все в порядке?

Согласно киваю.

— Если бы мы с Дэусом были против тройственного брака с тобой, то все закончилось бы для тебя в лучшем случае сильными увечьями, — поясняет Харст.

— Но почему было так больно?

— То, как ведут себя браслеты во время проведения этого ритуала, является реальным отражением наших отношений.

А ведь и правда. Они же постоянно ругаются, а из-за этого страдаю я.

— Мы планировали провести эту церемонию позже, когда притремся друг к другу, когда будем уверены, что все действительно пройдет нормально, но ты поторопился.

— Допустим. Но я все равно не понимаю, при чем тут этот ритуал? Джи Эл говорил, что твоя аура уже вплетена в мое магическое ядро, что мы с тобой уже связаны. Неужели целитель не считал бы этого?

— Считал, и был бы крайне удивлен, потому что такого брачного плетения на Эрансе не существует. Далее возник бы ряд вопросов. А этого мы с Дэусом допустить не могли.

— Хорошо. Допустим, я бы сегодня не поехал в университет, и вы бы тогда не провели обряд. Но ведь медкомиссию мне все равно пришлось бы проходить. В итоге, так или иначе целитель обнаружил бы необычное брачное плетение, — все больше и больше озадачиваюсь.

Снова улыбнувшись, Сшайсе вновь захватывает мои ладони в плен и нежно касается их губами. Но на этот раз я не протестую.

— У нас с Дэусом есть свои точки давления на администрацию Алториеса. Ты бы прошел медкомиссию и сканирование магического ядра лишь формально, на документах. Но действовать нужно было иначе.

— Видимо, я действительно поторопился, — тихо протягиваю, вслух делая вывод.

— Да, и потому мы были вынуждены на свой страх и риск провести этот ритуал.

— Но разве нельзя было это как-то решить с господином Андрейё? — снова не понимаю я, не понаслышке зная, что на Эрансе практически все продается и покупается. Дэус однажды достал же откуда-то медицинскую справку.

— Понимаешь, Аэль, есть люди, которых можно подкупить, а есть настырные, негибкие люди, действующие строго по правилам без каких-либо исключений. Господин Андрейё именно такой человек. С одной стороны это хорошо, с другой, как видишь, не очень, — Сшайсе замолкает.

Я же продолжаю усиленно анализировать услышанное, пытаясь связать все в единое целое и обнаруживаю нестыковку:

— Сшайсе, а ведь тогда получается, что наш брак, который проводился в Элладе, не действителен на Эрансе.

— Почему? Я сказал: брачное плетение — иное, я не говорил, что его нет. А вот триумвирата в плетении не было.

— Это как?

— Твой союз со мной и с Дэусом был заключен, но по отдельности. Плетения как бы были разделены. Ритуал соединил их в единое целое, то есть только сейчас я могу с уверенностью сказать, что мы действительно состоим в тройственном союзе. И это будет отлично считываться любым магом, имеющим к этому предрасположенность, что на Эрансе, что в Элладе. Обрати внимание, все три брачных артефакта соединились в один — и это прямое подтверждение нашему триумвирату. Если захочешь узнать об этом более подробно, спроси у Джи Эла, он расскажет. А сейчас мне нужно вернуться и решить несколько вопросов с твоим деканом, — Сшайсе поднимается и уже было берется за ручку двери, но я останавливаю его, и задаю еще один, весьма волнующий вопрос:

— А как же... Разве беременным можно учиться?

Потрепав меня по волосам, Сшайсе снова добродушно улыбается.

— Вот об этом сейчас и пойдет разговор.

— Но ты же говорил, что господин Андрейё неподкупен.

— У меня есть предложение, от которого он не сможет отказаться, - улыбка становится ухмылкой. Запечатлев легкий поцелуй на макушке, Харст с нотками юмора в голосе добавляет: — Это не займет много времени, никуда не уходи, — с этими словами он скрывается за дверями кабинета номер пять.

***

Оказывается, зря я поторопился.

_''И хочу заметить, не в первый раз. Но, в любом случае, все уже сделано, так что нет смысла разбирать эту тему_ ”.

Сделав несколько глубоких вздохов, на мгновение прикрываю глаза (на этот раз чип отлично синхронизируется с моими действиями), чтобы окончательно прийти в чувство после брачного ритуала, переварить информацию и вообще справиться с чересчур насыщенными событиями утра. Да, ритуал оказался весьма болезненным, но если вспомнить, что пришлось пережить в лаборатории… Почему-то теперь все дискомфортные физические ощущения обязательно приводят к воспоминаниям об ужасающем времени ТАМ. Но сейчас, наверное впервые в жизни, эти воспоминания являются не врагами, а союзниками. Что такое боль, вызванная ритуалом, по сравнению с агонией, которую испытал, когда меня поместили в кроноулиновую кислоту? — продолжаю мысленно рассуждать я. — По сравнению с той болью, эта настолько ничтожна и незаметна… Впрочем, так можно говорить и о боли в шрамах, и об аварии, и даже о ситуации, когда Дэус прихватил за горло, ведь все это действительно ничто в сравнении с тем, что творили со мной ТАМ. 

Теперь у нас с Дэусом и Сшайсе узаконенные отношения, что хорошо — дети не будут в чем-либо нуждаться. И даже если между нами снова произойдет что-нибудь нехорошее, у малышей все равно будут отцы, ведь брак магический. Поэтому, в будущем чтобы ни подготовила судьба, чтобы ни произошло, каких бы ошибок не наделал, буду я с моими Парами, или мы по каким-то причинам разойдемся, дети будут всегда сыты и одеты. Все эти мысли окончательно успокаивают, даруя хорошее расположение духа. Но как только это происходит, естественные потребности организма, которые я был вынужден терпеть, пока дожидался прибытия Дэуса, быстро дают о себе знать. Мне настолько хочется, что кажется еще чуть-чуть, и я опи… опозорюсь прямо здесь.

Подскакиваю на месте и только тогда замечаю стоящих по периметру коридора телохранителей. Секретарь бледен словно полотно. Совершенно забыв о своих делах, он смотрит на охрану с волнением и страхом. Также отмечаю досматриваемого амбалом шокированного студента, который, видимо, пришел сюда по каким-то своим делам. Клубок злости мгновенно зреет в душе. Снова появляется огромное желание собственными руками придушить супругов. Для чего весь этот спектакль? Зачем здесь телохранители? Или они думают, что меня похитят прямо из университета? Мне настолько не нравится эта ситуация, что я готов ворваться в кабинет господина Андрейё и прилюдно устроить хороший разнос Парам, но, слава Создателю, естественные потребности на текущий момент перекрывают все, даже боль в попе. Только благодаря им удается совладать с клокочущей злостью и жаждой расправы. Тихо выругавшись сквозь зубы, спешу к выходу.

Охрана, конечно же, берет в круг и следует ту да же, куда и я, вырывая дополнительные ругательства (оказывается, я ОЧЕНЬ хорошо умею ругаться).

В кратчайшие сроки добираюсь до туалета, смотря строго себе под ноги. Но все равно, несмотря на потребности организма, сейчас перекрывающие практически все, ощущаю на себе любопытные взгляды всех, кто встречается на пути. Слышу их перешептывания, и выстраиваемые гипотезы. 

— ...он наверное сын какой-нибудь шишки…

— …скорее любовник.

— ...вероятно, он совершил какое-нибудь преступление, и его отправят в Кхатран…

Если бы это был не я, то скорее всего эти домыслы изрядно бы развеселили, но поскольку речь идет обо мне… Руки сжимаются в кулаки и во мне вновь начинает свербить только одно желание — придушить Пар.

Увеличиваю скорость и практически бегу, желая как можно скорее оказаться в спасительных стенах туалета наедине с собой. Ведь не пойдут же они туда? Как далее выясняется, на счет последнего я сильно заблуждался.

Добравшись до уборной, уже хочу открыть дверь, но меня оттесняют назад. Один из телохранителей заходит внутрь и, выгнав из помещения всех учащихся, проводит доскональный осмотр, словно ищет киллера, спрятавшегося в вентиляции, или… ну я не знаю… в унитазе, которому поручено лишить меня жизни. Все это кажется настолько бредовым, что меня начинает сильно колотить. Возмущение накатывает с новой силой, но я лишь молча стискиваю зубы, понимая, что сейчас совершенно бессилен изменить ситуацию и даю себе обещание обязательно высказать Дэусу (наверняка это его затея) все, что думаю по этому поводу. Но на этом сюрпризы не заканчиваются. Как только помещение хорошо осмотрено и, наконец, позволяют зайти внутрь, амбалы не выходят за дверь, как раньше, а остаются внутри.

— Может, вы оставите меня одного? 

— У нас приказ, — сухо отвечает темнокожий, коротко стриженный одис и статуей замирает около двери.

Непонятно какой раз за последние десять минут смачно обрушиваю на головы Пар очередное проклятие и, направляюсь к кабинке. Слава человеку, придумавшему их, ведь хотя бы там смогу остаться наедине с собой и спокойно сделать то, зачем пришел. Но меня ожидает очередной сюрприз: мне не позволяют закрыть кабинку: видите ли, очередной приказ господина д’е Море.

В итоге, от них получается добиться только одного: не смотреть, как я справляю естественную нужду. Делать это в присутствии незнакомцев оказывается весьма унизительным. Из-за присутствия телохранителей не сразу получается начать процесс. Тут, слава Создателю, на помощь приходит третий “я”:

 _''Представь, что ты один_ ”. 

Очередной раз прикрываю глаза и рисую картину, будто дверь кабинки закрыта, а вместо амбалов — студенты, зашедшие в туалет для того же самого, что и я. Это срабатывает, но только удается облегчиться и почувствовать себя от этого невероятно счастливым, как до меня доносится хриплый бас одного их телохранителей:

— Он в туалете, босс.

Покраснев ака свекла, быстро одеваю штаны, наскоро мою руки и пулей, кипя от ярости, вылетаю из уборной. Телохранители снова берут в плотное кольцо, но, находясь под влиянием эмоций, уже не обращаю на это никакого внимания. Желание дать знать Дэусу, что такое положение вещей меня не устраивает, становится просто нестерпимым.

Встречаюсь с Парами на входе в деканское крыло. Дэус с кем-то очень сосредоточенно ведет беседу по коммуникатору.

— Начинайте. Третья группа захвата — наготове. Брать живым, — далее следует пауза. — Буду через двадцать минут, — от сухого, холодного тона Дэуса по телу бегут неприятные мурашки. Сшайсе, с таким же, как и у Ресеи, нечитаемым выражением на лице, замер рядом, явно чего-то ожидая. Разорвав связь, Дэус обращается к Сшайсе: — Нам пора.

Харст кивает, и только после этого они сосредотачивают свое внимание на мне.

Весь боевой запал мгновенно пропадает, от былого эмоционального накала не остается и следа. Начинаю ощущать себя маленьким капризным ребенком, не получившим конфетку. Судя по всему Дэус сейчас проводит какую-то важную операцию. Получается, своим звонком я оторвал его от важных дел. А ведь про разрешение можно было сказать и сегодня вечером, ведь ничего страшного бы не случилось, если бы пришел к господину Андрейё, например, завтра. Да и наличие и поведение телохранителей, наверняка, не случайно.

 _''Наконец-то ты начал здраво мыслить. Конечно, не случайно_ ”.

Краснею. Становится стыдно.

— Аэль, мы с Сшайсе должны уйти. Дела. Господин Андрейё ждет тебя. Сегодня больше никуда не езди. Сразу же возвращайся домой, — присев передо мной на корточки, мягко произносит Дэус. При этом в его интонациях явно прослеживается сожаление.

Дэус жалеет, что должен покинуть меня? Любопытно. Но почему он просит сразу ехать домой? Неужели должно произойти… Что именно может произойти, не могу представить, ведь мы находимся не в Эджентисе, а в совершенно безопасной части Эранса.

— Почему мне нужно сразу возвращать домой, что-то случилось?

Инициативу перехватывает Сшайсе. Присев на корточки рядом с Дэусом, он тоже мягким тоном подхватывает:

— Ничего не случилось. Небольшая плановая операция. Дэус, впрочем, как и я, сильно волнуется за тебя и потому утрирует. Как получишь расписание зачетов и экзаменов, сразу же возвращайся домой.

На этом они поднимаются. Взлохматив мои волосы, широкими уверенными шагами быстро удаляются, оставляя меня в обескураженно-взволнованном состоянии. Интересно, что же должно произойти?

 _''Это мы узнаем разве что из новостей. Если, конечно, это будет предано огласке. Едва ли наши Пары будут посвящать нас в свои рабочие дела_ ”.

Мысленно соглашаюсь со вторым “я” и домысливаю: в новостях передадут, только если операция проходит в Эджентисе… И замираю. Там же мой брат.

 _''Успокойся. Нам вредно волноваться, тем более, что мы не знаем наверняка, где все происходит. Может вовсе и не в Эджентисе, а, например, в Алториесе. Не просто ведь так наши Пары попросили нас никуда не ходить и сразу же возвращаться домой. И в безопасных районах случается нехорошее, просто это скрывается. Пример тому убийство Нейе_ ”.

Нейе… Хмурюсь и быстро избавляюсь от раздирающих душу образов искореженного тела друга, стараясь переключиться на события сегодняшнего дня и начинаю нервничать. Видимо все произошедшее сделало меня не только параноиком, но и сумасшедшим, потому что в голову приходит следующая весьма негативная мысль: вдруг тут планируется какой-нибудь террористический акт? Рука сама собой в оберегающем жесте ложится на плоский живот, а по коже начинают бежать неприятные мурашки.

_''Конкретно здесь едва ли, потому что, в обратном случае, Пары бы нас не оставили, тем более, когда мы беременны_ ”. 

Ты прав.

На этом успокаиваюсь, все же решая сегодня же вечером предпринять попытку выудить из супругов информацию о проводимой ими операции. Приняв такое решение, снова направляюсь в кабинет к господину Андрейё.

Декан встречает с улыбкой и, в отличие от всех предыдущих наших с ним бесед, ведет себя слишком почтительно, словно я не обычный дженуи, а какая-то чрезвычайно важная персона, от благосклонности которой зависит его дальнейшая судьба. Кроме этого, он кажется чем-то невероятно довольным, как будто поймал золотую рыбку из старой сказки, которую брат в детстве рассказывал на ночь. Все это кажется странным и неприятным.

Всегда хотел хорошего к себе отношения, впрочем, как и любой нормальный человек, но его слащавая улыбка и подобострастие неприятны. Лучше бы наш диалог строился как раньше. В связи с этим, быстро забираю у него лист с расписанием и, попрощавшись, покидаю кабинет, надеясь в нем больше никогда не появляться. 

Как и просили супруги, выйдя из Распределительного Корпуса, сразу же еду домой, благополучно выкинув из головы все появившиеся мысли насчет того, чтобы прогуляться по Волейе или, созвонившись с Лоэ, заехать к нему на кружечку чая. Мысль о том, что не выполнив просьбу супругов, могу очередной раз быть втянутым в какие-нибудь неприятности и, не дай Создатель, со мной, а соответственно с малышами, может произойти что-нибудь плохое, заставляет выкинуть все заманчивые идеи из головы.

Пока не оказываюсь в мобиле, телохранители все так же держат меня в кольце. Удостоверившись, что я благополучно устроился на заднем сидении, Дорэй заводит двигатель, и машина взлетает.

— Ну, как все прошло? — интересуется он.

— Хорошо... — отвечаю я. Хотя если бы не Пары... Опустив взгляд, решаю внести поправку: — Дэус с Сшайсе помогли. Если бы не они…

О том, что без них ничего бы не получилось, не хочу думать. Эта мысль невероятно портит настроение, вгоняя в депрессию. Ведь произошедшее у господина Андрейё показатель того, насколько я на самом деле беспомощен и зависим от старших Пар.

Вероятно почувствовав неожиданную смену моего настроения, Дорэй легким тоном с юмором в голосе и непринужденной улыбкой на губах произносит:

— Ну, для этого старшие Пары и нужны, ведь так? Их обязанность помогать и поддерживать.

Киваю, но ощущение несостоятельности не проходит. Чтобы поскорее избавиться от внезапной хандры, решаю заглянуть в расписание экзаменов. К удивлению буквы настолько рельефны на бумаге, настолько выделяются, что без труда, совершенно не напрягаясь, могу прочесть информацию.

От кого-то слышал, что для слепых есть специальные книги старого образца. Буквы на бумаге в этих книгах также хорошо выделяются, как и на листе с расписанием. Неужели господин Андрейё знает, что у меня не все благополучно со зрением? Но как тогда я вообще допущен к экзаменам? Что такого предложил Сшайсе декану, что он абсолютно на все закрыл глаза и даже был чем-то очень доволен?

Об этом мы можем вечером спросить у нашего второго Пары”.

Решив, что обязательно переговорю по этому поводу с Сшайсе, утыкаюсь в лист, а потом еще долгое время сижу в шоке: оказывается, финальная подготовка к экзаменам, на которой будут проведены контрольные, показывающие знания и степень подготовки каждого студента, начнется совсем-совсем скоро. Все, что волновало до этого момента, отступает далеко на задний план, потому что понимаю, что совершенно не готов, а времени практически не осталось.

Поэтому, добравшись до дома, быстро ем и, перебинтовываю Урлыку, вслух сокрушаясь по поводу того, что Сшайсе намекнул на то, что я поспешил. Но если бы не поехал сегодня в университет, как бы в таком случае сдавал экзамены? Или я бы сдал их только формально, на самом деле даже не появляясь на них? В таком случае, какое бы меня ожидало будущее? 

_''Только одно: роль младшего супруга под крылом наших Пар и воспитание детей_ ”.

Может, Дэус и Сшайсе именно этого и хотят?

_''Вот вернутся, тогда и спросим у них. А сейчас принимайся за подготовку, а то мы не будем допущены из-за отсутствия знаний_ ”.

Полностью согласный со вторым “я”, решив сегодня же вечером серьезно поговорить с супругами обо всем, при помощи Джи Эла выхожу в информационную сеть и с усердием берусь грызть гранит науки, чувствуя, что сложившаяся ситуация нравится все меньше и меньше.


End file.
